One More Day
by LadyMris
Summary: Ziva is alone and on a mission in Brazil when Tony finds her. Will he be able to convince her to stay with him? Or Will this secret mission be the end of anything between them? This story takes place after season 10. The story was inspired by some spoilers for Ziva's exit. It is my wish that Ziva return. This story is rated T but there is one chapter rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**One More Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with NCIS, CBS or any of its properties. Though I wish I did and then I'd bring back Ziva! **

**Author's note: This story is my version of Ziva's missing time over the summer and a possible explanation for her leaving. I do not reveal her mission but I do know what I would do for her mission. This story is simply a cathartic release. I hope everyone enjoys. And may we see Ziva's beautiful face on NCIS again as a regular.**

He found her in a dirty little motel room in Brazil. She wasn't there for Mossad or NCIS, he'd already found that out, but she was there for someone; she just wouldn't say who. Her hair was wild and untamed and her fingers were covered in black grease. She wore dark cargo pants and an oversized grey top that bunched up over the gun at her hip.

If Tony had to sum up what she looked like he'd have to say - dangerous. But why? What was she doing here? Why had she vanished from DC so mysteriously months ago?

"Tony," Ziva said with a hint of fear in her voice. "You should not be here."

Fear? What was she afraid of? Why the hell was she in this rat hole and not back home...with him?

"It took a lot to find you," he told her as he took hold of her arm and caught her gaze. "Why won't you tell me what this is all about?"

"I cannot," she replied, "it is not my secret to tell."

"Fine," Tony didn't care what this was about really, all he cared about was her. "Leave this secret here and let's go home."

"Tony..." Ziva started.

"It's over, Ziva. Gibbs pulled a rabbit out of a hat like normal and we can go back to NCIS. No more Parsons, no more questions." Tony searched her face for relief, for excitement but did not find it. "We can go back to our lives."

It took Ziva long moments to answer, "I do not know if I can," she stated as she glanced down at her hands.

"Of course you can," he insisted. "Whatever this is," Tony took her hand and indicated the grease on it, "forget it."

"It is not that simple, Tony," Ziva pulled away from his grasp, "I still have work to do. And you have jeopardized this work by looking for me."

"Good," Tony's tone was harsh and unforgiving. He didn't care if he put her mission at risk because he could care less about whatever mission she was on. All he wanted was her. All he wanted was her safe and with him. "I hope I have burned you. In fact, I think I should go downstairs to the clerk and flash my badge. That should burn you well and good, right?"

"Stop it, Tony!" Ziva grabbed his arm before he could turn and walk out the door. "You do not know what this is!"

"Then tell me," Tony hissed. "No wait, I don't want to know. I don't care. Just leave it behind and let's go."

"I cannot leave this behind," Ziva told him as she grabbed a rag and tried to wipe off the grease from her hands. "I must do this, Tony."

Tony took a breath and tried to calm the alarm bells going off in his head. He watched her as she tried to force the grease off her hands. "I'm not leaving without you."

Ziva stared up at him, her large dark brown eyes pleading with him, "You must. This is not a place for you."

"I can survive here just as well as you can," Tony stepped into her and took her grease covered hand in his, "you need me to load your rifle? I will. You need me to be your spotter, I will. I am not leaving your side."

Ziva pulled her hand out of his and continued to try to wipe the grease away, "You will put my life in danger if you stay."

Tony clenched his jaw staring down at her.

"I can blend in here, Tony" Ziva said as she took a step back. "I speak the language...well. I can pass as Brazilian or Columbian or pretty much any nationality in this region. You? You are clearly an American gringo. It won't work with you by my side."

"What won't work, Ziva?" Tony asked her in exasperation. His heart sinking in his chest. "Why can't you walk away from this?"

"You once asked me if I ever lied to someone I love," Ziva threw the rag she held on a small dingy table, "I love you all. Gibbs, McGee, Abby...you. Please do not force me to lie. This is not my secret to tell."

"God, Ziva," Tony wanted to hit something, "You are the most frustrating-"

"I know. I am sorry. Just let me do this," Ziva's attention was momentarily taken by a ball bouncing off the window glass. Tony heard some kids yell and then run off. Ziva looked outside and seemed satisfied it was just kids. "It is for the best that I stay, Tony. I will go back when I can."

"That isn't good enough," Tony stared at her, an overwhelming feeling to grab her and carry her all the way to the airport barely under control. "I'm not losing you again."

Ziva swallowed and placed her hand on his arm, "I know how attached you are to your ...friends, Tony. But sometimes friends cannot be in your life when you want them to be-"

"I am not your friend, Ziva." Tony said the words harshly and deliberately. He saw the look on her face. Confused, hurt and she pulled back from him.

"Then why are you here?" Ziva asked with hurt in her voice.

"You've asked me that before," Tony replied.

"You should go," Ziva stated.

"Do you remember asking me that before?" Tony demanded.

"Yes," Ziva responded. "Somalia."

"I was under truth serum." Tony said. "You should have asked me a different question."

"I do not want to play games, Tony." Ziva narrowed her eyes momentarily, "this is serious."

"I am not your friend," Tony stepped closer to her. "I don't want to be your friend. I am not your big brother." Tony placed his hand on her cheek, thumbing the soft skin. "I want to be so much more."

Ziva's breath hitched. Tears welled in her eyes as he held her gaze, "We have hurt each other so many times in so many big and little ways. I thought...friends was all it would ever be."

"We were in the dark and we couldn't find each other," Tony whispered. "Sitting five feet away."

A tear rolled down Ziva's cheek, "Maybe we were not suppose to-"

"Yes we were," Tony told her, "there has really _never_ been anyone else in my heart. No one else...not where it mattered. I love you, Ziva."

"Tony," Ziva croaked as she embraced Tony and cried. She cried with all the pain and fear that she felt and he held her, held her tight refusing to let go.

Ziva pulled back, tears staining her beautiful face, and she looked at Tony with all the emotion she felt reflected in her eyes. "I love you, Tony."


	2. Chapter 2

**One More Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and am not affiliated with NCIS, CBS or any of its properties. Though I wish I did and then I'd bring back Ziva!**

**Author's note: This section is rated M. Please do not continue to read if you are offended by sex scenes. (Note: the original chapter was toned down slightly but there is still a description of a sex scene).**

* * *

That was all he needed to hear; Tony crashed his lips to her and their kiss consumed them whole. Their bodies pressed into each other trying to get close, not wanting anything between them. Ziva pulled Tony's shirt from his body as he did the same to her top. She stepped back and took a breath before pulling her gun from her waistband and tossing it onto a chair. They shed their pants and shoes from their bodies and stepped into each other again.

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, held him tight and kissed him. The moment stretched out as they savored each other. Tony's fingers danced over her waist and she shivered, pressed closer. He whispered her name against her mouth, a soft sound, no more than a breath, but Ziva felt it move through her, caress her.

Tony broke the kiss and walked her the few steps to the bed, mouth still on hers, hands guiding her. He set her on the bed and knelt before her almost reverently to kiss her belly, her breasts.

Ziva moaned and took his hands, twining her fingers with his as he worshipped her. As they worshipped each other.

Ziva pulled him to her, wanting to feel his skin against hers. His touch along her body. Winding her arms around him, she held him close, kissed his neck, his shoulder, his mouth.

Trembling, Ziva opened her legs and cradled him as he filled her with one long, slow stroke and she shuddered in his embrace. Ziva knew she'd never want anyone else to touch her like this; she was lost to Tony, lost to every feeling, every laugh, every hurt, every stare they'd ever held between them. Tony watched her steadily, love mingled with need in his eyes and she enveloped him.

Ziva held tight fingertips digging into him as she strained to be as close to him as possible. Every fiber of her hummed with her need for Tony. Her love for him.

She snapped, crying out his name, waves of white hot need crashing over her. He continued to move, but she didn't need to open her eyes to know he watched her with that same mix of love and need, his entire being focused on her. But she did open them, and she saw his look. He cried out her name, his climax ripping through him as he held her to his chest tightly.

They held each other for hours with no words. Just the sound of their breath and hearts.

Night descended and Ziva could hear the catcalls and dirty comments floating up from the street. She had chosen this area because no one asked questions but she regretted that this, between them, had to happen now; in such a place.

How was she going to let him go? She could not abandon her mission. It was too important. Too much rested on her success.

Ziva swallowed against the rising emotion in her throat when she felt Tony staring at her in the darkened room; the only light was the street light that seeped in through the closed blinds casting thin horizontal shadows across Tony's face.

"Come home with me," Tony whispered into the silence.

"Tony-"

"For awhile?" Tony's voice was barely above a hush and full of emotion.

Ziva wanted to scream. She wanted to protect these hours and erase them at the same time. What had she done? She should have told Tony to leave, she should have told him he was a fool who was just a friend to her and nothing more. She should have lied through her teeth and told him to get the hell away from her. What had she done?

Ziva turned her head away from Tony and tried to leave the bed but Tony held her firm.

"Ziva," Tony held her about the waist, "don't do this. Don't pull away not now."

"It would hurt more if I did not pull away."

Tony moved over her, stared down at her, "There is nothing that would make this hurt any less. We aren't a couple of kids who had a summer fling and now can't bear to part."

Ziva sat up and Tony sat next to her, his arms holding her tight.

"We know each other," Tony continued. "We knew every bit of each other even without ever having slept together. We are a part of each other. I couldn't remove you from my heart any easier than I could remove my heart. You are my life. Give me some time, please. Come home - even for just a little while."

Ziva bit her lip then leaned her head on Tony's shoulder. "Eight days," she whispered. "I can only give you eight days. And then I have to leave you." Ziva shook in his arms, tears slipping down her cheeks quietly. "Tony, after these eight days, we may never have any more. Is it not better to say goodbye now?"

"No," Tony kissed the top of her head. "Eight days. They're mine."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: In chapter 1!**

**Author's note: Would love to hear if you guys are enjoying the story! Do, please leave feedback :).**

* * *

_"This is the Captain. We will be landing at Reagan International in fifteen minutes. It is a beautiful 80 degrees with clear skies. I hope you have enjoyed your flight and we hope to see you on Brazil Air again_." The Captain's nasally voice croaked over the loudspeaker.

They'd packed and snuck out of that motel room quietly. Tony had been certain no one had followed them. Though he didn't know who would be following since he had no real clue what Ziva was working on. But he would try to find out; even if Ziva insisted it wasn't her secret to tell. He was going to enjoy these eight days and keep her close but he'd be damned if he'd let her go - really let her go after the eight days were over.

They had showered together that morning in that crappy motel shower that had the water pressure of a leaky faucet but he hadn't cared. He had enjoyed getting every bit of soap off of her. Afterwards, he had helped her stash her guns and rifle and when they got to the airport they managed to catch a flight to DC quickly. His mind raced with plans for the next eight days; he'd have to call the team they'd want to see her as soon as possible but not today.

Tony cradled Ziva on his shoulder and looked down to see her eyes flutter open, "Morning sleepy."

"Hi," she replied as she gazed up at him, "Did I sleep long?"

"Few hours," he told her as he kissed her temple.

"You look wide awake," Ziva said as she straightened, "did you get any sleep?"

"Yup." Tony responded. "I got enough. Are you tired? Do you want to go home and get some more rest?"

Ziva stretched her back and shook her head. "No. I am fine. What do you want to do?"

"I want to go shopping," Tony smiled before moving her hair behind her ear so he could see her face fully.

"Shopping?" Ziva peered at him quizzically. "For groceries?"

"Yes, some of that but there is one big purchase I want to make right away," Tony buckled Ziva's seatbelt before he did his own as the flight attendants started preparing for landing. He knew Ziva was indulging him because she'd would normally swat his hand away. It just gave him all the more pleasure to hear the click of the seatbelt.

"What do you want to buy?" Ziva asked.

"A bigger bed and I want it installed by tonight," Tony glanced at his watch, "it's only 9:30am we should have plenty of time to get it done."

Ziva chuckled and ran her hand along Tony's cheek. "I never understood why you had a twin bed? But, you do not need to get a new mattress, Tony. How about we stay at the Adam's House Hotel, my treat?"

"No," he said and kissed her lips softly, He didn't want to stay in some hotel room like they were having a torrid affair. No, he wanted to be home with her. He wanted her to feel like this was home not a liaison, not something temporary that they'd remember fondly but something real, something permanent. "we have to stay at my place." Tony shook his head, "No, our place."

Ziva cast her eyes down before returning her gaze to Tony, "You shouldn't disrupt the apartment. Is it not better if we stay at the hotel?"

"I want you in our home," Tony held her hand, rubbed her knuckles with his thumb. "I want you to know it's your home."

"Tony," Ziva squeezed his hand. "For now, for this...visit. We should-"

"I want these next eight days to feel like the start of our life," Tony kissed the back of her hand. He meant every word, he didn't want this to feel like an ending but a beginning because he would do everything in his power to see that she'd be back, that she was his. "I don't want to talk about day eight."

"Tony, I do not want you to-," Ziva stopped mid-sentence, her eyes studying Tony's face, "Ok," she said. "We'll have fun."

Tony leaned in and kissed her, slowly, softly he savored every bit of her. But he knew he could never, ever get enough in a lifetime much less in eight damn days. When they pulled apart Ziva touched his face and he placed his hand on hers as the plane landed.

"What about Gibbs, McGee, Abby?" Ziva asked as the plane taxied to the gate. "When are we going to see them?"

"Tomorrow," Tony answered. "I want you to myself today."

They disembarked and made their way to Tony's apartment where they dropped their stuff and turned right back out and headed for the stores in Tony's car. It didn't take long to wind up at Mattress Empire and Tony had Ziva lying down on this mattress or that one. The clerk was enjoying their sarcastic comments about mattress durability and finally they decided on a firm mattress with a pillowtop. It was the most couple-y thing they'd ever done together. Tony paid for the mattress and talked the clerk into making sure it was delivered this afternoon by four. The entire process took them only an hour after leaving Tony's place.

"Ziva David," Tony said with a twinkle in his eye, "may I invite you to an early lunch?"

Ziva turned into him on the street as they held hands, "Are you asking me out on a date, Mr. DiNozzo?"

"I suppose I am," Tony grinned at her then his grin faded, "this is our first official date."

"Yes, it is," Ziva smiled up at him.

"We've shared so many meals, drinks, movies...and we never," Tony choked back a breath.

"We never went on a real date," Ziva finished. "Therefore, Mr. DiNozzo, I accept your invitation for lunch."

Tony pulled her into his arms and kissed the side of her neck, "So much time wasted," he whispered.

"Do not think about it," Ziva said. "We are having fun, remember?"

"I remember," Tony let her go then took her hand as he walked forward. "Come on, I am going to take you somewhere fancy, Miss David."

"Tony, I'd be just as happy with a slice of pizza," she pulled him to a nearby pizza parlor. "I'm hungry. I want deep dish," she said as she reached up and kissed him quickly then led him inside.

They ordered a pie and managed to get the primo booth by the window. And Tony watched her savor the first gooey piece.

"Where is your stuff?" Tony asked between bites.

"My stuff?" Ziva put her piece down, "from my apartment?"

"Yes," Tony wiped his hands with one of the flimsy napkins. "You let go of your lease in June. What did you do with it all?"

"It is in storage in Anacostia," Ziva replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, since we're moving in together," Tony grazed her hand with his thumb, "don't you think we should bring some of that stuff over?"

Ziva was clearly surprised as she leaned back in her seat. "Do you not think you are taking this too far?"

Tony took both her hands in his and gazed into her eyes, "This is very real, Ziva. I love you...I _love_ you. When you come home, you come home to me...to our place. And I want it to really be our place. That means your stuff is there too."

Ziva picked up one of his hands and kissed it softly, "I do not want you to have to deal with that stuff. It is just things, nothing there is important. I will feel home when I am with you."

"I want the things," Tony nodded. "All the trappings a couple have. I want it all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: Don't forget to feed the feedback! This chapter has mentions of sex but no actual sex so I'd rate it a T :). Enjoy!**

* * *

Tony slept next to her, his arms holding her tight, in their -_their_- new bed. At any other point in her life her heart would be doing flips to rival cirque du soleil acrobats. But now?

Ziva wanted to enjoy this time with Tony, wanted to forget day nine but she should not let herself forget, one of them had to be aware. Tony was burrowing...no that was not right...nesting, yes that was it. Tony was nesting.

He was building a nest for the two of them. Yesterday they had bought this bed and sheets and pillows and a bed skirt. She had wanted this silky dark beige bed skirt so they could use different color comforters and Tony agreed. Then she caught herself doing it too; nesting. They had not even been together a full day in DC and she had become caught up in their ...nest.

The big surprise though was going to the storage. All her things where there, her sofa and tables and pictures and coats. She did love her coats. She didn't know how Tony did it; he had movers meet them there and while she and he were picking pieces to take back to the apartment his doorman had accepted delivery of the new bed. It had suddenly all become so real.

Tony had insisted on bringing most of her clothes and had scoffed and told her it was such a small haul compared to his stuff. He thought it would only take up a quarter of the walk-in closet. Her knife and gun collection though; they'd have to find special storage for that later.

They took her sofa and club chairs. Tony fell in love with one of her rugs and thought it would be perfect in the bedroom and he took the framed sheet music from Tali's first recital; one of the few things Ziva took from Eli's place in Tel Aviv. Ziva had gotten completely caught up in this combining of their lives that she forgot. It had all felt so natural, so perfect that she let herself believe it was real.

But now, now Tony had given away his black leather sofa in favor of her overstuffed cream sofa with the large pale blue pillows stitched with colorful birds and flowers. It wasn't exactly a sofa suited for a bachelor landing. And he'd hung Tali's sheet music and made room for her clothes and coats. They'd spent hours moving things into place, unpacking her boxes and making the bed up that she thought they'd just fall asleep. But a shower under Tony's delicious water pressure later and they'd made love first in the shower then on the bed and then on the kitchen floor after cold pizza.

It was such a beautiful day. Seven more left.

Did she have a right to all of this? Wouldn't this just hurt Tony all the more when she was gone? A tear slipped from her eye as Tony pulled her closer. The sun had fully risen as they lay in bed and she wondered what today would bring? She wondered if she should find a way to get her things out of the apartment when she left.

"I can hear you thinking," Tony muttered as he brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck.

Ziva moved her shoulders up when it tickled and turned to face him. "Can you now? When did you get psychic powers?"

"Oh you'd be surprised how long I've had them; just call me Kreskin." Tony kissed her, covered her and they made love again. He consumed every bit of her; everything she was, everything she had he now owned and she wished she could just let him keep all of her.

Afterwards, they showered together and went about getting dressed for the day. Ziva noticed that except for a few moments here and there, Tony didn't even like being one room apart from her. They puttered about the apartment like a couple of inseparable kids playing house. And she knew that was exactly what this was - playing house because she could not promise him she would or could return.

They were about to go up to the rooftop grill for breakfast when the knock came. She didn't even need Tony to open the door to know. On the other side of the door stood Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky. Gibbs was first to enter and he went straight for her and took her into an Abby-style hug. She spent long moments hugging her friends and they all wound up in the living room while Tony called up to the grill and asked them to deliver. Abby chattered on about NCIS and missing her and telling her not to take any foreign jobs anymore because she didn't like it when her friends were away. McGee sat next to her on the couch and whispered how much he missed her and that he agreed with Abby - don't do that again.

Ziva looked to Tony as Ducky informed her that she had nothing to worry about any longer; Gibbs had made Parsons go away. Ducky then asked when she'd be returning to NCIS?

"Not now, Ducky," Ziva replied. "I have taken on a job and right now I am on a ...break. But I have to return to finish the job in a few days."

"No, Ziva, you can't go again," Abby practically yelled. "You just got home! And...And we know! We know you and Tony are together - we knew it would happen this time. Not that we haven't thought it would happen other times because believe you me I thought it would have happened years ago already but you know now we know! We were talking about it on the way over - we knew when we saw you here that you and Tony were _finally _coupling! And Gibbs is OK with it - he said so in the elevator! Right, Gibbs?! No rule 12 for Tony and Ziva! Tell them!"

"She's right, Ziver," Gibbs stated.

"Tell her," Tony stared at Gibbs and for the first time ever Ziva saw Gibbs acquiesce to Tony.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs started, "came to me and informed me of his intentions with you. I had no choice but to void rule 12."

Ziva turned to Tony and saw his chest puff out like some proud caveman and could not help the huge smile that overtook her face. "Well, I guess that is settled."

"Yup," Tony stated as the doorbell rang and he went to get the delivery.

Ziva craned her head to Tony, "I would have liked to have been a bee on that wall," she said to him.

"Fly," Tony corrected.

"Ziva," Gibbs stood up and gestured towards the dining room, "let's talk."

Ziva stood and headed to the dining room with Gibbs. She went to the window as Gibbs closed the door to the room.

"What is going on, Ziver?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: Thank you so very much Aliyah! Ryalin! Greeny13! and Hellishrose! ME! Com2MeZT! Schmaltzy! I cannot express how much I appreciate your kind words and feedback. It is good to know you are enjoying the tale. There is still more to tell. And yes there will come a point when I reveal what her mission is. I LOVED that you guys enjoyed the little nesting details. I rather enjoyed writing that too :). **

* * *

"I have to leave in a few days...a week," Ziva leaned against the sill her hands on her tan cargo pants. "I have a job that I need to get back to and finish."

Gibbs stepped in front of her and studied her for a moment. She looked so young; almost the same as the first day he'd met her in the bullpen. Her hair was loose and curly and she was wearing little makeup. But it was her eyes that caught his attention; the first time they'd met her eyes held a fierce determination, a self confident fire that struck him immediately. On occasion that fire would dim but it would always rise again. Ziva was his soldier, stubborn and relentless and always fought with everything she had. But now, her eyes told a different story. He saw it as clear as day, he knew her so well; he saw himself in her so many times. Her eyes reflected the pain she didn't want Tony to see, the sadness she didn't want Abby or McGee or Ducky to feel in her but what disturbed him the most, what had anger well up in Gibbs was that he saw resignation in them.

"What is this job?" Gibbs didn't ask he demanded to know.

"I cannot say," Ziva shook her head. "And you understand these kind of things better than most, Gibbs."

"I don't understand it now," Gibbs wasn't going to let this go easily, "I know you are not working for Mossad. We spent a long time looking for you. Tony used every contact he'd ever made, hell every contact NCIS had to track you down. You've been bouncing around the world under different aliases; Tony got a bead on you because of Agah Bayar and the weapons you bought from him. Why? What is this about?"

Ziva straightened and took a step away from Gibbs, "I am glad that you managed to strike a deal to make Parson's accusations go away. It is good that you and Tony and McGee are back at NCIS. But you should never have had to do that. My actions opened a bag of worms that should never have touched you or the team."

"Is this about Bodnar in some way?" Gibbs touched her arm having her turn to look at him straight on, "Ziva what aren't you telling me? You have to clue me in; we can handle this together."

"This is not about Bodnar," Ziva stated. "It is simply something I must do." Ziva stood tall and proud and gave Gibbs a slight nod, "It is an act of conscience."

"I will not let you give your life because you feel guilty about something," Gibbs' tone brooked no argument. "Is it about Eli? What?" Gibbs struggled to comprehend all of this, "does it go as far back as Ari? What is this?!"

"You have given me so much, Gibbs," Ziva squeezed his arm, "if you had not allowed me to join your team I would have returned to Mossad. And I likely would not have lived another year. I had served in many departments of the Mossad but ultimately I was Kidon, but you know that don't you. You know Eli would sacrifice his daughter for the cause. The only life, real life I have had has been here with all of you...with Tony."

"I won't sacrifice you, Ziva," Gibbs brought his hand down on another chair back, "you are one of mine now. You have been for a very long time and I do not want to lose another daughter!"

Ziva closed her eyes and clearly bit back her tears, "You gave me time I would not have had. I found real friends...family because of you. You gave me more than I can ever repay and I want you to know how grateful I am."

"Ziva," Gibbs took hold of her arms and was having a hard time controlling his own emotions, "I don't want your gratitude. I want to protect you. Whatever this is I know that you think you are not going to come back from it. I can't allow that. It would devastate Tony, it would wreck the team and I don't think I could live with it. So stop it. Give up this _act of conscience_ and either tell me or let it go."

"I cannot let it go because it is the right thing to do," Ziva patted his chest and smiled up at him, "But, I might not die. I might come back. And having all of you and Tony...I will fight I promise you."

"Then why don't I see it?" Gibbs shook her slightly, "where is my Ziva? Because the woman in front of me right now is lying to me and is resigned to die."

"I am not resigned to die," Ziva shook her head, "but I know it will be difficult to avoid."

"We can do anything, Ziva," Gibbs nodded. "We have taken down terrorists half way around the world and survived more hits than I can count. We can also make you and Tony disappear. You can go somewhere safe."

"I will not run from this," Ziva took hold of Gibbs arms in turn, "Gibbs, enough. Accept."

"No," Gibbs stepped back, "why should I accept that you want to go off on some unknown mission that will likely get you killed? When you have all of us here and willing to help? When you have Tony and you know how he feels! This team would claw anyone's eyes out. They already have for you!" Gibbs pulled her in close to him, _"What is this?"_

"Please do not hate me," Ziva felt small in his grasp, she'd never felt so small before, "I swear to you, Gibbs, I do this because it _is_ right."

Gibbs pulled her into an embrace and knew she would never tell him what she was involved in. He knew now there was nothing he could do to change her mind; he had to pray now - pray that Tony could change it; pray that she would survive this. Pray that they'd get her back.

"Sometimes," Gibbs voice cracked, "you need to be selfish. Don't do this for someone else - think of your own life of what you want and hold onto it. If you don't you will be destroying us all...destroying Tony."

"I should not have come," Ziva pulled away from Gibbs and lowered her head. "I was being selfish and I think I am doing more damage than I should." She raised her head again and looked directly into Gibbs' eyes, "I cannot stay. I agreed to give this time to Tony but now it is too real and I do not know what I will be leaving in my wake. Please, do not let Tony keep my things here. Please, see that he rids this place of them soon. I know I am hurting him by staying-"

"These days are mine," Tony entered the room, went directly to Ziva and pulled her into his arms. "You are not leaving early. I don't want you to leave at all but for these next seven days I want you to be happy. I want to be happy with you." Tony held her tight and Gibbs heard her mutter that she was sorry as she cried into Tony's shoulder.

Gibbs backed off and left the dining room, closing the door again and turned to face the others. Tears streaked Abby's cheeks and McGee and Ducky looked like they'd just been stabbed in the hearts. Obviously, Tony told them the situation. To his surprise it was Abby who spoke up first.

"We have to find a way to track her," Abby choked backed her tears and whispered. "Tony said he was living his life in these days with her but that he wasn't blind. He wants to protect her, he wants to find out what she is working on. Did she give you any clues?"

"No," Gibbs replied simply. "She wouldn't say a thing. I don't think she will, Abby."

"Then we use other methods to find out," McGee chimed in. "I am going to need something she is going to keep on her person. Maybe her necklace?"

Gibbs nodded. "Let's do what we can."

Ducky stepped forward, looked to the closed door then back at the group, "Whatever this is; she feels it is important enough to give her future, her _life_ for it. What is that important?"


	6. Chapter 6

It had been Abby to enter the dining room first, she brought in the food that had been delivered and started to set it up on the table. It took several moments for Ziva to collect herself and she excused herself to the bathroom to wash up. But when she returned to the dining room everyone was seated and they went on to enjoy the meal together. Tony had pulled her chair right next to his. She knew he wanted to keep her close, had become afraid she'd vanish.

They asked what she and Tony were going to do today and Tony had said he had big plans and wondered if everyone would like to meet them for dinner later. They all agreed and left soon after their brunch. Ziva was confused, if grateful, that they didn't continue to badger her about the mission.

Tony's big plans for the day had been sightseeing. He told her they lived in one of the most beautiful cities in the country and the only sights they normally saw were crime scenes. So they went out to the Smithsonian and Tony enjoyed showing her the Air and Space museum and they took a walk by the Lincoln memorial and went to the National Archives where Tony tested her on the Constitution.

The entire day he held her hand or had his arm wrapped around her waist. And the entire day Ziva wondered if she was doing Tony more harm than good. He didn't want her to leave but she knew now she never should have come home with him.

Gibbs had been right; part of her was _resigned to die._ The odds seemed so completely stacked against her. But nothing could make her abandon this mission...nothing. She would protect those she loved more than anything on this planet. If Tony knew the truth he'd go with her - nothing would stop him. They'd have each other's backs like always and they'd accomplish this one way or another. But she'd never tell him - she wanted him safe and breathing. She'd never tell him the CIA was blackmailing her. Sure, she could walk away from all of this and stay here and every minute Tony held her hand the need to do just that grew exponentially.

But, in the end she had not lied to Gibbs. This was an act of conscience.

Everything she had been given in these last eight years that was good in her life had come from her NCIS family. She would give her life for any of them and that was not a hollow statement to her- she would prove it.

Ziva just wished she wasn't hurting Tony. That she had been strong enough when he found her, two days ago - was that all?, to leave him then. But she was being selfish; she was taking the love he offered because _she_ wanted it so badly - had wanted it for so long.

It was twilight, they had been walking near the Potomac and Ziva stopped and embraced Tony. She couldn't help her tears and he just held her without a word and allowed her to cry in his arms.

When she finally stopped and looked up into his face, she saw his tears and reached up and kissed them. Tony kissed her with all the love and desire he felt with the desperation that coursed through him. When they broke apart he leaned his forehead on hers and whispered, "I have a surprise for you." He took a deep breath, emotion warring with his control. "It is only one of a million surprises I want to give you in our life."

"Tony," she cried, "you do not have to give me anything else. I do not want you to."

"Come on," he wiped her tears away with his thumbs and led her down a path to the concrete benches by the water.

Ziva blinked a few times and as her eyes focused she saw Gibbs, McGee, Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Breena all sitting there on white cushions and there were two in the middle of them all waiting for her and Tony.

Tony led her to their place on the bench, McGee and Abby sat on one side of Tony and Gibbs and Ducky sat next to her with Palmer and Breena behind them. Abby stood and touched a speaker set up she had not noticed before. A young couple stepped out from behind the trees and stood in front of the water and began singing from La Bohème.

"I wanted to go to the opera with you," Tony whispered. "It is one of the big three, you know."

Ziva sank into Tony's side as he wrapped his arms about her. She could feel Tony's love, she could feel all their love. She would never, ever let anything hurt any of them. Never.

They stayed there listening to the singers for an hour or so. When it was over she somehow found her voice and thank them. She thanked all of them and took each embrace as it was meant - as family.

Tony took her away and brought her home. Home...how easy it was to see this as home.

Ziva had no tears left. She took a drink of water while Tony changed. She felt a tremble through her body; her go bag was in the living room with her IDs and passports. She was sure Tony had gone through them and made note of every name and she knew she'd have to stop and get several new identities before proceeding. But she could go now -slip out the door as he changed and deal with what needed dealing with on the road.

Before Ziva could move Tony emerged from the bedroom. He stepped up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist, rested his head on hers.

"I love you," he whispered. "I need every moment I can get with you. Or I won't survive your absence."

"Tony,-"

"I know Gibbs pushed you." Tony turned her in his arms. " I'd push you too if I thought it would make any difference; but I know you too well. I don't want you to take this mission - whatever it is. I want you to stay here with me. But I see that I won't get what I want; I see it in your eyes. So, don't get it into your head that you are going to leave me before my time is up. These days do not belong to you, Ziva. _They are mine_ and you can't steal them away."

"I did not know this would be so hard," Ziva bit her lip and looked up at Tony, "we admitted that we loved each other just days ago. I thought we would have each other and be able to part.

"Because the itch was scratched?" Tony raised one eyebrow at her.

"Pretty much, yeah," Ziva smiled back at him.

"Ziva, I am different with you than anyone else." Tony held her out and nodded, "We know each other really well. You don't have to pretend with me. I love you."

"I love you," Ziva kissed his lips softly.

"That was all we needed," Tony explained. "We had everything else. We were eight years together. We have the bumps and bruises to prove it."

Ziva embraced him tightly and he held her close.

"This love," Tony kissed her temple, "it just had to be let out. It was already deep."

Ziva nodded into his chest and he then pulled back and took her by the hand to the piano.

They both sat at the piano bench after Tony had pulled out sheet music from its storage. "Remember this?"

Ziva looked up as Tony opened the music and placed it on the piano, "Heart and Soul. Yes I remember."

"That was a great summer," Tony reminisced. "We watched the movie Big and you taught me how to play Heart and Soul."

"You were better than I thought you'd be on the piano," Ziva leaned on his shoulder. "That music teacher you banged taught you well."

Tony laughed, "You knew I wasn't an angel."

"A horny little devil?" Ziva winked up at him.

"Oh yeah," Tony nodded. "I bought this piano just before I left for Germany on that security conference."

Ziva thought back and realized that was when she'd been framed for that assassination and Gibbs came back to help her.

"Gibbs coming back changed a few things that I had to figure out and then Jenny asked me to-"

"Let's play," Ziva said as she started playing the lower portion of Heart and Soul.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Don't get mad! I sum up day six and it's day five now. (Sum up turned out longer than anticipated though).**

* * *

Yesterday had been mostly spent in bed. They left the apartment a few times though. Tony wanted to get something else from Ziva's storage and then he had her put him on her lease. When he signed the paperwork he noticed she'd prepaid two years. That simple observation froze his heart. He wasn't sure if he could survive being away from her for so long. Did she really think the mission would require so much time or was she being overly cautious. He wanted to believe the latter. But rationally he knew she paid that far in advance because she wanted to give herself enough time to get out of this alive and still have things to come back to. Even if it was a simple storage unit.

But at least she thought there was hope, else she wouldn't have prepaid so far in advance. Yes, she thought there was hope of coming out of this alive. He needed that hope...especially today.

When they'd gone home yesterday after grocery shopping - which Tony had never had so much fun doing - she'd cooked him a sausage and spaghetti dish that blew his socks off. He then proceeded to complain that she'd hadn't cooked enough for him over the years. She told him that was because they worked most of the day and night and day again. Then they made love on the couch. He liked seeing her there between those colorful pillows, looking at him like he was her world. He took that because she was his world and he couldn't lose her, couldn't lose hope.

Afterwards, they watched Arsenic and Old Lace on the big screen. Ziva had never seen it and when Cary Grant found the second body in the window seat and screamed, "Egads there's another one!" Ziva nearly choked on her popcorn and had a laughing fit he'd never witnessed before. She couldn't breathe for five minutes because she was laughing so hard - he thought he'd have to do mouth to mouth not that he'd complain about that either.

She was glorious as he watched her laugh and when she'd finally calmed he kept the movie on pause and they started talking about the strange places they've found bodies. There was the chimney which he said was unusual but not that strange then the one trussed up like a scarecrow and the ones under the frozen lake, the bits and pieces of course - then they started laughing again (even though they both felt bad about it) because they realized they could do this all day.

They finished watching the movie and Ziva remembered the fourteen or so bodies in that serial killers backyard. Tony asked her which one and she laughed before clarifying the woman with no toe. Tony then pulled out McGemcity's book - Deep Six and flipped right to the passage about Tommy and Lisa making love on the white sands of her country.

"So you want me to show you Israel?" Ziva had asked.

"Yeah," Tony kissed her nose. "I'd like to see more of it than just a Mossad interrogation room - oh wait sorry conference room."

Ziva shook her head but laughed anyway, "I'd like to show you. I could take you to Haifa - we might be able to find those white sands there."

They made love again and after, while Tony was holding her covered in only the throw they'd rescued from her storage - he asked what if she was pregnant? He told her they hadn't used any protection and he hasn't noticed her taking any little pills. For a moment he wanted to say you can't go now; you can't risk our kid! But the words died on his lips when she told him she had an IUD. She said given what she has done all her life - it was the best choice.

Tony then - almost without hesitation - asked her if when she came home to him if she'd remove it? Ziva was taken by surprise by that question and stared into his face for long moments. Then she kissed him and said "When I come home if you still want me to, yes. I would love to have a baby with you Tony DiNozzo. On one condition," she then added, "if it is a boy I get to teach him how to treat women." Tony laughed then agreed with the caveat that he still gets to teach him all his dating tricks.

Tony said when she got back they'd look for a bigger place too - maybe something with a backyard and a pool. Though seeing McGee in swim trunks might be as bad as the Jonas Brother costume.

It had been a fun, beautiful day that he did not want to end. But today was another and today would be very special.

"I thought we might go to the movies today?" Ziva said as she pulled on a grey top over her black cargo pants. "I can buy you one of those big tubs of popcorn and-"

"No movies today," Tony said as he grabbed his car keys and took one last look around the bedroom. "We're going for a day trip near Rock Creek Park."

"Rock Creek Park? We got a murder?" Ziva smiled.

Tony laughed, "Nooo Zeevah! We are going to do what the locals do - enjoy the park with no fingerprint powder or evidence bags in sight!"

"Well, you know I love hiking but Tony you always get mad when we wander too far from the car," Ziva looked at him sideways. "And you aren't wearing the right shoes."

"They're fine," Tony pulled her to the door, "I'll have you know I've climbed up steep hills in these things."

"Aha," Ziva narrowed her eyes suspiciously at Tony but went along without further protest.

It took just over an hour to get there, Ziva was curious because Tony was acting stranger than normal or even normal for these days. Then they pulled up a long gravel driveway and at the end of the driveway sat a small chapel. Ziva turned to Tony who simply put the car in park in front of the chapel, exited and opened her car door.

"Why are we here, Tony?" Ziva took his offered hand and exited the car.

"I wanted to show you this place and tell you a story," he said as he closed the door and walked them over to a small bench under a large tree facing the chapel.

They took a seat on the bench and Ziva stared at Tony curiously, "Tony?"

"Tony swallowed hard, "When I killed Rivkin and you were mad enough to shoot me in the head," he smiled.

Ziva placed her hand on Tony's forestalling his next sentence, "I was just mad that Michael had died and you didn't come to me first. I am sorry-"

"SSsh, sweetheart there is nothing to be sorry for." Tony touched her face, "I am sorry because I lied to you. I was jealous."

"It is the past, Tony," Ziva put her hand on his, "we do not have to bring it up again."

"Except, that during that time - when you were gone - I could hardly function." Tony lowered his hand and held hers. "I didn't know where you were, I had to find you."

Ziva offered a half-smile, "You seem to be good at that."

"Then Gibbs told me you'd drowned on the Damocles," Tony held her hand tighter. "I came here. I don't know why. A friend of mine had gotten married here a long time ago and I remembered this place. It seemed peaceful."

Ziva leaned into Tony, "Tony, that time is over."

Tony looked over at her with the remembered pain of that time, she saw it as clear as anything.

"Is it?" he asked softly. "I came here then and I had a good, long talk with God. I really don't do that very often. But I did then and I asked him for a favor. I asked him to bring you back to me."

"When you thought I was dead?" Ziva asked softly.

"Yes," Tony nodded. "I don't know why I asked it because I had no reason to believe you weren't gone. And when...and when Saleem took the hood off...you were mine again."

"He came through for you, huh?" Ziva placed her other hand on his.

"Oh yeah, big time." Tony lifted her hands and kissed them. "So, you see, this place is very special."

"Then thank you for bringing me here, Tony. I am glad you felt you could share this with me," she kissed him lightly. "Maybe we can go inside and light a candle?"

"There is something else I want to share with you here," Tony stood and indicated for her to remain seated. He then gave her that brilliant DiNozzo smile and Ziva's breath was caught in her throat when he went down on one knee.

"What are you doing, Tony?" Ziva asked as fear shook her, "Please do not do this."

"Oh, I am doing this," Tony pulled out a small blue ring box and opened it to reveal a stunning antique diamond ring.

Ziva shut the box in his hand, stood and went to the car, "I want to go!"

"You realize you are the girl," Tony stood and followed her, "You need to let a man propose the right way."

"Tony," Ziva took a breath, "this is beautiful. My heart is beating out of my chest but we should not become engaged. Not now."

"Ziva," Tony pulled the ring out of the box and slipped the box back into his pocket. "I want to marry you, today."

"What?" Ziva gaped at Tony.

"I want to marry you, today, in that chapel," Tony held the ring up to her and a prism of colors reflected off of it in the sunshine.

Ziva looked at him like he'd lost his mind.

"I want there to be a real, legal, unbreakable connection between us in every way," Tony placed his hand on her waist, "I want you to be my wife. I want to know that my wife is returning to me."

"I cannot," Ziva stared at him, her eyes glassy and unable to completely focus. "I cannot do that to you. You need to be free, Tony," she said unsteadily, finding it hard to catch her breath.

"Free to what?!" Tony yelled in anger, "To what, Ziva? Find another great love of my life? That is _not_ going to happen! I don't want to be free! I want the world to know I am taken. I want my wife to fight to come back to me!

"Tony!" Ziva cried. "Stop this! You are not thinking straight! I am here for five more days and then...then I do not know. I may not come back! I do not want to leave you a ..." Ziva brought her hand to her mouth and backed away from Tony.

"A widower?" Tony sneered the word. "At least I'd be something then."

"What?"

"When I thought you dead on the Damocles; what was I? A co-worker, a friend? Who knew that my heart had turned to ash? Who knew that I didn't care if I came back from Africa or not? I was nothing but Ziva David's friend. I told you in Brazil! I don't want to be your _friend!_ I want to be your husband!"

Ziva stumbled back against the car's passenger side; her whole body trembled uncontrollably as she saw the look, the determination in Tony's eyes. But how could she do this? How could she marry him? And leave him? Her heart banged against her chest and all she could think was that this was wrong for Tony...this was wrong for him.

"I cannot do this to you, Tony," Ziva's voice trembled, her body shook harder with the emotion, "Let us wait. When I return-"

"No!" Tony took hold of Ziva's hand and placed the ring in her palm. "This is my mother's ring. It is yours now. I have everything we need to do this. And I want to do this now! No waiting...not anymore." Tony inhaled, "I want to know you are mine. I want to know you want me enough to do this."

"That is not fair, Tony," Ziva's tears came unbidden. She never felt like this before -so loved and shattered at the same time. "I want to protect you. I do not want you to have to deal with things you should not need to because of me."

"I am the only one who should deal with anything concerning you," Tony held her arms, "I want you to belong to me as I want to belong to you."

"But Tony," Ziva shook her head, "we do not need to do this for that to be true."

"He wants this very much, Ziva," Gibbs stated as he stepped up next to them.

"It's time for a wedding," Abby chirped behind Gibbs.

Ziva turned to see Gibbs, Abby, Tim, Ducky they'd all come. Palmer stood a few feet back on the steps as did Director Vance.

"What are you going to say, Ziva?" Tony Sr.'s voice drifted over to her from behind Tim. He stepped forward and stopped just next to Gibbs, "Tony needs you just like I needed his mother."

Ziva looked around at all the love in everyone's face and then back to Tony. The love he showed her was breathtaking. She lowered her forehead to Tony's chest. He wanted this but she did not want to leave him broken as her husband. Her husband...she never thought that could happen in the course of eight days.

She was here with them...with him. She made her decision the moment she told Tony she loved him. "Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note again: Well now! First I can't say enough how I appreciate the feedback. I just love the dialogue about the story! ::::hugs!:::: I am posting tonight because Aliyah had me itching to post the new chapter after her wonderful reviews! **

**Now I want to know - do you guys want to see the actual wedding? Or should I gloss over that part? And there is still a bit of story to tell. The story will not end with Ziva leaving - I had to ease your hearts. **

**And this Chapel/Wedding scene was inspired by the pic MW let loose on Twitter for half a second. I hold no hope that Tiva will actually marry on ep 2 but I can give you my fanfic-y version of it! So there!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: Please forgive the occasional POV switch or as I like to call it head hopping. But this story is one of those stories that almost requires it. It is not how I like to write but there are just times you need that other POV! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Tony walked her inside the chapel. The others followed. Ziva looked up at the open doors and saw the flowers placed, the rug laid out. He had thought of it all. She looked up at the man she leaned on because she barely had the strength to stand right now and whispered, "I do not deserve you."

Tony crushed her to him, kissed her and whispered back, "Yes you do and so much more." After another kiss he reluctantly let Abby guide her away saying, "I'll see you in a little bit."

Ziva nodded but kept her eyes on Tony until he disappeared behind one of the side doors. Abby guided her to another door - the bridal chamber. There was a woman she did not know standing by the vanity with cases opened on the vanity top behind her. The room was lovely with dark rose hued moiré wallpaper, ivory loveseats and a chaise lounge and a full length mirror by a carved wooden screen.

Abby pulled Ziva behind the screen and indicated a white satin robe hanging on a hook on the wall in front of a few garment bags. Without preamble Abby insisted Ziva strip and when Ziva got down to her skivvies Abby shook her head and asked her to hold a moment. Abby left the changing area and returned a moment later handing Ziva a small box marked La Perla.

Ziva smiled and touched the box knowing that this was Tony's idea as Abby left again and she heard paper rustling in the background. Ziva slipped into the new undergarments and put on the white robe before stepping out from behind the screen herself.

She needed something to drink, she had not said a word since leaving Tony's side. Her mouth was dry and her throat burned. She glanced around the room and saw a water pitcher on a small table and went straight for it. Lifting the pitcher she had to quickly set it back down before she dropped it. Abby was at her side in a flash and poured her a glass of water which she quickly drank.

"I am a bit off," Ziva finally intoned after drinking more than half the glass.

"It's your wedding day," Abby smiled, "you're allowed."

Ziva put her glass down and leaned back on the table; her eyes went glassy and she seeming stared into nothing. Abby touched her arm and asked, "Ziva, are you all right?"

"Abby, I love Tony. I do not want to leave him."

Abby noticed Ziva seemed shell shocked. She maneuvered Ziva to the loveseat and gestured for the stylist to leave them alone. Abby knelt in front of Ziva, "You don't have to leave him. We're good at this stuff," Abby turned her head slightly as McGee entered the room, closing the door behind him. "We can figure something out so you don't have to leave," she continued. "Just let us in on it?"

McGee hung back for a moment then took a step forward. Ziva looked up, her eyes widening as she noticed McGee and she extended her hand to Tim.

McGee came to sit next to her taking her hand in his, "Ziva, Abby is right. We can figure it out. Just let us know what to work on?"

Ziva leaned on Tim and squeezed his hand. As she looked at Abby her eyes moved back and forth - Abby knew she was trying to figure out what to say. "Come on, Ziva. Tell us," Abby urged.

Ziva let out a sigh and muttered, "I am Ziva David. I cannot change that."

"What do you mean?" McGee asked as Ziva sat up straight and took a deep breath.

"Nothing," Ziva responded. "I should dress, yes?"

Abby squeezed her knees, "Ziva?"

Ziva leaned forward, her hands on Abby's, "It is OK."

Abby knew at that moment, Ziva had shut down again but for a moment - a glimmer - she knew Ziva was going to share. Maybe they can get that glimmer back?

"Ok, Ziva," Abby stood and went to get the stylist.

"We have the paperwork ready, Ziva." McGee said. "Do you want to do that now?"

"Tony is waiting?" she asked.

Tim nodded, "They'll come in here and you guys can sign everything."

Ziva agreed and McGee pulled a table to the center of the room and set two chairs at it before opening the door to allow Tony and the officiates inside as well as Gibbs.

Tony helped Ziva to her seat and Ziva was shocked when she saw a Rabbi and he set down a Ketubah alongside the official State of Virginia Marriage License. Tony really had thought of everything.

Tony was the first to sign the documents. He signed the Ketubah, the marriage register and return then slid the documents to Ziva.

Her hand shook as she picked up the heavy pen and she took a long look at Tony who gave her a slight nod. Ziva then signed all the documents and then both the Priest and the Rabbi affixed their signatures to the forms. In the eyes of the law - they just married. Ziva realized that this was all normally done after the ceremony but for some reason he wanted it done now.

Tony then rose, kissed her and told her he'd see her at the altar - not to be late.

They all left her with Abby and the stylist and a short while later Ziva had her hair and makeup done and was staring at Abby holding two white dresses. Abby went on about trying to stay to Ziva's style and held up one long dress and one shorter one. Ziva looked out the window at the beautiful day and chose the shorter dress.

It was a silk-satin sheath that skimmed the top of her knees. It was pure white sleeveless with a wide scope neck and exposed to mid-back. The dress hugged her curves and she knew Tony would approve. Ziva hugged Abby and asked her officially to stand up with her as she married Tony.

Abby accepted with delight then pulled out a blue garter that Ziva slipped on and she ticked off the something old, her necklace, which Abby asked her to take off so she could clean it, something new, her dress, something borrowed, Abby lent Ziva her mother's pearl bracelet and something blue, the garter. She also gave Ziva a sixpence from Ducky for her shoe.

Ziva wore her hair loose with soft curls and as she looked in the mirror she was taken aback by the picture she presented. She looked like a real bride. She was a real bride. Tony's bride.

Abby then handed her a lace veil. Ziva had never been overly traditional but something about the veil struck her and a tear slipped down her cheek. Abby opened the door and let Gibbs in; his breath was taken when he saw Ziva and she hugged him. Gibbs helped her place the veil on - which was not at all traditional. The veil was supposed to cover her face but she wanted to see Tony clearly so she wore it back and accepted that her life would never really be traditional.

Abby left the room to give Gibbs a few moments with her. "You look so beautiful, Ziver."

"Thank you, Gibbs." Ziva took his arm and he escorted her to the door. "Thank you, Gibbs for being the father I never had."

Gibbs wanted to scream at her to give up this mission but he wouldn't do it now. He simply kissed her temple and walked her down the aisle to Tony.

When Ziva reached Tony she nearly collapsed from the emotion but he held her up. He pulled her veil down then lifted it back up and whispered _"that is how it is supposed to be done."_

She laughed into his shoulder as they stood under the chuppah before the Rabbi and the Priest. When had he done all of this? She gazed up at him and he was so strong. She was supposed to be the great spy, the assassin ninja chick but right now she was simply a weak mess. _Oh God she loved him._ He held her tight around the waist, she leaned on his shoulder as the Rabbi and Priest took turns with the varied ceremonies. When it was time to exchange the rings, Ziva shook so much she barely managed to get Tony's on. And then in a blink came the words "We now pronounce you husband and wife." Then Tony held her firmly as he brought his foot over the cloth covered glass and smashed it. Their friends cheered and clapped and Tony gently took her face between his hands and kissed her. A slow kiss that turned deeper and then they pulled apart as husband and wife.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Do let me know how you like the tale so far! More to come...**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: First; THANK YOU for the great reviews! WOW. Ailyah, Greeny, Come2me, everyone - you are fabulous! I really love the interaction with you guys! And Ailyah - of course it is all about Tony laying guilt on Ziva - you hit the nail on the head! Desperate man and all...**

**And, I have to know - do you want to know what her mission is sooner or later?**

* * *

McGee and Abby watched Tony and Ziva dance barefoot in the grass. They'd set up the reception in the meadow behind the chapel. Palmer was acting as videographer and Abby had set up the playlist on the same speaker system McGee had set up for their night at the Opera on the Potomac.

They'd pulled this all together in two days – Tony had slipped Abby his credit card and asked her to go to town on putting this all together. Abby, shockingly, was rather adept at planning weddings and McGee didn't see one flaw today.

"I've never seen Ziva cry this much," Abby paused and tilted her head. "Actually, I am not sure I have ever seen Ziva cry."

"I have," McGee said. "When her father died." Tim turned to look away from Tony and Ziva and whispered into Abby's ear, "She is in just as much pain."

"What can we do?" Abby glanced at Time, "How can we get her to open up? We were so close and what did she mean she can't change that she is Ziva David?"

"I am not sure," McGee replied. "But there is a clue there somewhere."

"Excuse me?" Father Logan stepped up to Abby and McGee with the Rabbi next to him. "May I ask…is the bride ill in some way? It is just that Mr. DiNozzo supported her throughout the ceremony and this all been so…"

"She isn't sick," Abby replied quickly. "She is going away and we do not want her to go."

"Going where?" The Rabbi asked. "To the War? Afghanistan?"

"No, not there," Tim answered with a shake of his head.

"Away," Abby said wistfully. "Just think of her as …special forces."

"I see," said Father Logan. "We will pray for her safe return."

Abby thanked them and nodded and muttered, "So will we."

The rest of the afternoon was spent eating, drinking, getting Sr. to tell stories about Tony, cutting the cake and finally tossing the garter and bouquet. Ducky caught the garter and of course, Ziva just handed the bouquet to Abby.

Before Tony and Ziva left, Director Vance pulled Ziva to one side. McGee hoped that maybe he could offer some insight on all this later but when Ziva left the Director's side - it was clear she had not shared a thing with him.

McGee waved as Tony closed Ziva's car door and ran around to get into the driver's seat. Tim could just make out the glint on her Star of David necklace and hoped the micro tracker worked as it was intended to work. At the moment it was the only way they had to keep tabs on Ziva when she left.

* * *

The hour drive home went by in a flash as they talked about the wedding, the cake, Ziva showed Tony the bracelet Abby lent her and said she had to remember to return it tomorrow. Tony told her he'd keep the bracelet safe but Abby wasn't allowed on their honeymoon.

When they arrived at the apartment building, the doorman took Tony's car keys and congratulated Mr. and Mrs. DiNozzo on their wedding. When they got to their door Tony had Ziva wait where she was, unlocked and opened the door then swept her into his arms.

"I intend to do this right, Mrs. DiNozzo," he said as he crossed the threshold and kicked the door closed behind him.

The apartment smelled of roses and Barry, the doorman, had done as Tony had asked. There were rose petals strewn from the door to the bedroom, a bottle of chilled champagne and glasses by the bed and the bed was made up with new bridal linens. Barry's cousin owned a bedding shop in Georgetown and it worked out perfectly.

The enjoyment Tony took from Ziva's face could not be measured. "Welcome home, Mrs. DiNozzo."

Ziva kissed him as her legs dangled in the air, "You are insane, Tony, but I love you."

She peppered kissed on his face as he walked her closer to the bed, "Are you going to put me down?"

"No, I kinda like this," Tony grinned. "You don't weigh anything. How is it that you can take a two hundred pound man in five seconds?"

"Training," Ziva laughed.

Tony put her on the bed and the rest of the evening was spent right there, making love, drinking champagne, indulging in the chocolate-covered strawberries next to the champagne and indulging in each other several times.

Somewhere around 4am, Tony woke afraid Ziva had gone but no, she was there in his arms fast asleep. He kissed her forehead and she barely stirred, she must be completely drained else she'd open her eyes. She was always aware of her surroundings, even in sleep. He never got how she did that. And she wasn't snoring - but she hadn't in years. He was grateful to that Iranian spy for that - when Ziva had broken her nose it had fixed her deviated septum; and it was still a cute nose.

How long had he slept alone in this room and wished for exactly this moment? All he wanted to do was take care of her...be with her. Ziva David was his wife now and he was so grateful. But it was time to push - she would walk out that door in a few days and he might not ever know what happened to her and that was unacceptable. So, tomorrow it was time to push as hard as he'd ever pushed anyone. He needed to get the truth out of her - he needed to know what this mission was and why it was so important to her. An act of conscience? That is what Gibbs said she told him.

What act of conscience could supersede what they had? He knew she loved him - it was impossible not to feel his love returned. But why wasn't this - between them - enough to keep her here?

He could not love this woman any more than he did. Tony will forever regret...regret the wasted time that they should have had together. He couldn't afford to waste another moment.


	10. Chapter 10

**Note: And so the reveal arrives! Thank you for the reviews! And a special thanks to Mew who pointed out my brain fart. Of course it is conscience! Ailyah I simply gobbled up your review and Greeny and come2me hold on to the tissue box for later chapters. Hugs! Don't forget to feed the feedback! **

**Oh and conversation next chapter. **

* * *

Ziva woke early and carefully extricated herself from Tony's embrace. She pushed her pillow to his side and noticed the alarm clock read 5:53am. She went and washed up then dressed quickly in her jogging attire. Before leaving the apartment she grabbed a piece of paper from Tony's printer and scribbled a note to him.

_Tony, went for a run. I'll be back with something hot and gooey for you. Love ~ your wife._

Ziva could not help the smile that automatically blossomed on her face. She'd just written your wife and she was indeed Tony's wife.

She left the note on the island and put the champagne glasses in the dishwasher quietly. As she looked around the apartment and saw the rose petals still on the floor and the untouched cake Barry must have left, on the island; it hit her hard. Gibbs had been right. She had become _resigned to die_.

She did not want to die - not with all she had to lose.

She left the apartment, bid good morning to Ralph, the morning doorman, who congratulated her and took off in a jog. The streets were quiet still just starting to come to life with the early morning coffee drinkers and dog walkers. She maneuvered around a guy texting with earphones on and noticed Tiffany's bakery. She'd stop there on her way back - she had to get to know this neighborhood better because as she ran she decided she would do whatever it took to come back.

She jogged into park and recalled that terrible day. They'd resigned about a week earlier. She, Tony and McGee had been inseparable those days but Gibbs was out in the ether. He'd taken some assignment he refused to clue them in on and vanished. They all thought Gibbs would contact them eventually. But Ziva never had the chance to wait around for Gibbs with Tony and McGee - she was approached by the CIA.

Trent Kort and another man, Jeremy Russell - if that was his real name; knocked on her apartment door just after Tony and McGee dropped her off after they'd had dinner together. That night changed everything.

At first they'd offered her a job at CIA since they knew she wasn't working at NCIS anymore. Ziva declined telling them that she was too rusty for that kind of work anymore. Kort also brought up the fact that she'd inherited millions from Eli and didn't need to work. Ziva didn't deny it and asked if it was a crime to be an heir?

Russell said no and he also said that she also didn't commit a crime when Bodnar died. They have video of the fight from a nearby surveillance camera watching the docks. She'd told the truth, she tried to arrest Bodnar, he fought her and tried to kill her before losing his footing and falling to his death. They have the video and it is as plain as day. Then he proceeded to tell her that that was why Parsons didn't go after her - they couldn't prove her intent.

Trent chimed in then and told her that Gibbs was a much easier target.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" Ziva yelled at Trent. "You sicked Parsons on Gibbs? Why?"

"Because we wanted to get to you Miss David," Russell offered. "We need your assistance and we know you are likely not amenable to give it."

"What is this about?" Ziva demanded.

"Rafe Cortez," Russell said simply.

"The mercenary on the top ten most wanted for most Federal agencies?" Ziva asked not liking one bit where this was going.

"Yes," Russell answered. "We want you to kill him for us."

"Excuse me?" Ziva glanced between the men and noticed how uncomfortable Kort was.

"You are just the kind of person he would recruit," Russell took a step to Ziva and she took a step back, "Former Mossad Kidon, daughter of the late director of Mossad. Former US Federal Agent with quite an impressive track record. Who killed her father's murderer and quit her job. Your credentials could never be artificially manufactured. There is no one in existence we could back stop the way you are set up. And the bonus - none of your story is a lie."

"No," Ziva shook her head, "I am not that person anymore."

"Of course you are," Russell nodded. "You don't forget how to do this kind of work."

"I am not interested," Ziva started to her door, "Please, leave."

"If you do not help us we will be forced to put your friends in jail," Russell calmly stated.

Ziva turned and stared at him before indicating for him to explain himself.

"The CIA has a file on Gibbs and it got bigger a couple of years ago." Trent stepped around Russell and started, "We know he killed Pedro Hernandez and we have hard evidence to prove it. CIA has held onto the evidence for years in case they needed to ask Gibbs for a favor. A couple of years ago your Miss Scuito wrote a forensics report that got lost in transit. We have a copy of that report as well and it paints her as complicit in a cover up. There is also evidence that Director Vance and Agent McGee had knowledge of Gibbs' crimes. It is enough to put them all in prison for the rest of their natural lives."

Ziva stood silent and watched as Trent turned to Russell.

"You and Mr. DiNozzo are the only ones of the team not implicated in these crimes. I commend you for covering your tracks well. Too bad your friends are not as adept," Russell said.

"If you help us," Trent continued, "none of this has to surface."

"I want all of it," Ziva stated flatly. "I want all the evidence files and I want letters from the CIA clearing everyone at NCIS of any wrongdoing. I want an authority letter for Abby Scuito to destroy the forensics report and I want a letter authorizing Gibbs to take out enemy of the state, Pedro Hernandez backdated to the time of death."

"You are not in a position to make demands, Miss David," Russell snapped.

"The hell I am not." Ziva glared at the taller man, "You are right. No one has my credentials. Getting to Cortez? It would take you years to back stop any officer with credentials enough to get them into Cortez's street gangs much less his inner circle!" Ziva stepped into Russell, her eyes narrowed, "And do not think that I cannot protect my team. I could make them vanish - trust me."

"Ziva," Trent interjected, "we can get this. We can make this deal." He turned to Russell, "No need to quibble over details. She is willing to do it - we give her what she wants." Trent returned his attention to Ziva, "As of today you will be officially a CIA officer. I have your credentials and everything will be on file. I will personally be acting as your handler."

"I want something else," Ziva crossed her arms over her chest. "Alejandro Rivera."

"Hernandez's son? He is in a Mexican jail cell," Trent said.

"It looks like he will be released soon and I do not think he will forget what happened with Gibbs and his sister's death," Ziva pushed to make sure her family was safe no matter what. "I do not want him to be a threat and surely the great CIA-"

"Fine," Russell agreed. "You will hear that he is no longer a threat in a few days. Then I want you in South America. We need to-"

"You will not tell me how to do my job," stepped closer to Trent, "I will take the credentials and a letter of my own authorizing this mission. When it is complete all letters and files are to be given to Gibbs. Those are my terms."

"Done," Trent stated.

And so far everything had worked. CIA had given her the IDs and sundry items she needed and even funded her mission. She was so much closer to Cortez after having accepted the contract on one of his competitors. The day Tony found her in Brazil she'd just shot the man with her long range rifle. She made sure to have Kort authorize this killing as well - no reason the CIA wouldn't want a human trafficker like that dead and it gave her the _in_ she needed with Cortez.

Disappearing after the kill actually played into her cover - cover, how odd was it to use yourself as a cover identity? Even though she'd done it before. But she did have to get back to Brazil in a few days - it was one of the few times she knew Cortez would be in town and he would certainly try to find the new talent.

Ziva jogged back to the apartment but stopped at the bakery and bought a coffee cake and a couple of coffees. This could all still take many months but she'd assumed from the beginning that getting to Cortez would mean her death because he was always guarded - always moving and to be that close meant giving up your own life. But maybe there was a way still to get him and live. If there was she was intent on finding it now.


	11. Chapter 11

"She's gone," Tony held the phone to his ear as he sat on the edge of the sofa. "Oh God, she's gone, McGee."

He'd wanted her to see, _to feel_ how much he loved her; so many years of holding it in. He'd wanted her to see how much they all loved her. The wedding had been his way to drive the point home but had he gone too far? He wanted to marry her so desperately but he'd also wanted her to have this undeniable connection to him, to home; and maybe, just maybe she'd open up - stay. But he'd woken and she wasn't in their bed, she wasn't in their home. At first the note, signed your wife, had eased his nerves but no - she wasn't here. He didn't know where she was and panic gripped him.

"Calm down, Tony," came McGee's voice, "did she take her bag?"

"No," Tony glanced at the black backpack behind the sofa. "But she doesn't need that, you know how she is."

"We still have days!" Tony shouted before he heard the key in the door and then saw Ziva walk in. After a moment he said, "she's here," into the phone and hung up. "Where the hell have you been?"

Ziva set down the coffee and bakery box on the island before going to Tony, she stopped before touching him because she could feel the anger coming off of him in waves, "I am sorry, Tony. I left you a note. Did you not read it?"

"I saw it," Tony tossed the phone into the couch's pillows, "I thought it was a lie."

"Tony, I would not leave like that and not _this_ morning," Ziva assured him. "It is just seven in the morning I thought you might sleep longer."

"Why did you have to leave at all?" Tony challenged, "Why couldn't I wake up with you in my arms?"

"I am sorry, Tony," Ziva stepped closer, "I just needed to clear my head and running helps. I have been...overwhelmed."

Tony pulled her into his embrace, held her tight, "I know. I am too. I hate this, Ziva. I hate this. I don't want to lose you." She felt the emotion in Tony, the fear as acutely as she'd felt his anger when she walked in. "I need to know. I need to know what the hell this is all about?"

"I cannot tell you, Tony," Ziva felt him tense in her embrace before he took hold of her arms and pushed her back.

"Why?," he bit, "We have faced hell as partners. Why is this so different? Damnit, Ziva, stop trying to protect me and let me in!"

"No!" Ziva pulled out of his hold and took a few steps away from him, "I do not want you near this! I was not lying when I told you _you _would put me at risk because you are so clearly an American. I have to do this my way! And yes! I want to protect you, I love you!"

"You're walking away from me! When I need to be by your side - in life _or in death_," Tony empathized, the veins on his temple pulsing as he turned to her.

Ziva's face went white, "I took this on, Tony. Not you!"

"I'm not your co-worker anymore, Ziva but your _husband_."

"I know," Ziva blinked then stepped up to him, took his face in her hands, "but it is my husband I want to know is safe, alive."

Tony glared at her, grabbed her waist, "I want the same thing for my _wife!"_

Ziva closed her eyes, put her head on his shoulder before murmuring, "I will compromise, Tony. I will find a way to let you know I am all right."

He placed his hand on her head and leaned his head on hers, "I want more. I want you."

Ziva shook in his arms, "I do not want to hurt you, Tony." Her voice grew smaller, "I do not want to leave you."

"Then don't," Tony sat with her on the sofa and tilted her head up, "Sweetcheeks," he smiled, "nothing is this important."

"It is, Tony," Ziva nodded then looked away from Tony; stared out into nothing, tears clouding her eyes.

"Ziva-"

"Please," Ziva turned back to Tony and held onto his arms, "I am compromising, which is more than I intended to do. Gibbs was right. I have been expecting to die but no, Tony - not anymore. I swear to you that if I can come back I will. I will fight as hard as I have ever fought for anything in my entire life to come back home to you!"

"You are here in my arms, now," Tony pulled her closer, "I don't want to let you go. I don't," his voice cracked, "want you to be alone. And Ziva, I feel so alone without you."

"I do not even know how this happened, Tony," Ziva leaned into him as the emotion began to overwhelm her again."

"What?" he whispered.

"Before I left, you were mad about Adam. You kissed me on the forehead and we called ourselves...friends. Then you found me and now...look at us," Ziva held onto his arm as he tightened his hold on her.

"I love you," Tony stated simply, "I've loved you for so long. Please, Ziva, let's fight this together?"

"That was not our deal," Ziva pulled away from Tony and stood. "I told you I would give you eight days and you accepted. I don't know if I can handle this anymore, Tony. I have made my choice. Perhaps I should-"

"Tony reached her in two strides and pulled her into a searing kiss. He felt her hot tears on his cheeks and lifted her into his arms taking her to their bedroom.

They made love desperately, grasping for each other half in anger, half in pain. He felt her anger on the surface, anger at his insistence, anger at the situation, anger at her own loss of control with him. A loss he relished because it meant she was his now without it he'd never have gotten these eight days. And he felt her pain blend with his - he knew she didn't want to leave but he couldn't seem to get her to stay- to open completely to him. And he knew why, he knew she simply wanted him to live. But how could he get it across to her? How could he make her see that he had no life without her in it.

Since their first meeting there'd always been this undeniable pull between them and Tony knew it would never cease, never ease. He wanted her and he knew she wanted him. It was the sweetest ecstasy and the most painful torture he could imagine.

* * *

**And now...I think it is time for a little fluff. I'd love to hear your suggestions for their next day. Maybe a day at the park? A picnic? Chinese food after a rainstorm? **

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I have enjoyed reading them so very much I cannot tell you! HUGS!**


	12. Chapter 12

"Come on, Ziva, one more," Tony held the shoulders of a boy about five years old, the boy's mother looking on expectantly, "you can't leave this little guy out, can you?"

"Very well, Tony," she laughed and picked up the gun in front of her.

Tony gave the attendant a couple of dollars and watched as Ziva aimed and then fired a perfect shot in the center of a small star twenty paces away. "Amazing!" cried the attendant. "The lady hits 6 centers in a row!"

Ziva looked to her right and saw the line of kids holding large stuffed monkeys, sharks and fairies and bent down asking the little boy what he would like; he pointed at a rather odd looking dinosaur and the attendant brought it down and handed it to him. "Thank you! Thank you!" he screamed and ran over to show his mom. The mother thanked her and Tony and Tony ushered Ziva out of the booth, placing his hand at the small of her back.

"Come on, ninja, I want you to win me a funnel cake," Tony said as they sidestepped a pair of twins running with popsicles.

"I do not think I can win a funnel cake, Tony, but I will buy you one," Ziva said very seriously.

"I accept," he laughed and kissed her neck.

"That tickles, Tony," she chuckled as her shoulder rose.

"I know, that is why I do it," he kissed it again, "you look so beautiful when you laugh like that. And you take my breath away when you wear white."

Ziva didn't miss the reference to their wedding as she looked down at the simple white sundress she chose to wear today. Tony seemed to be in a much better mood than yesterday; this morning she'd made a point not to leave the bed until Tony was fully awake. Yesterday had been very difficult. Tony had been afraid and every bit of her felt his fear - he'd nearly broken her; broken every wall she had, every defense she could muster and her desire to stay, to tell him everything had nearly won out in the day filled with arguments, love and pain. They fought, made love then did it all over again - it was exhausting...and she wished it would never end.

Today, Tony promised not to push. They decided to come to this fair in Maryland on a boardwalk she didn't really catch the name of, and spend the day doing fun things. Seeing Tony here, tossing a basketball, riding the cyclone with her and cheering her on as she won all those animals for the kids filled her heart. When they'd gone down this morning to get the car they'd found it decorated with cans and streamers and a just married sign. Tony had insisted they keep it on but he gave once they got to the fair and removed the cans.

Abby, McGee and even Gibbs - because Abby left a note on the sign that read _Gibbs helped too!_ had decked out the car.

The love she felt from all of them simply served to fortify her, convince her that what she was doing was the right thing. Abby...McGee, they could never survive jail. This was the right choice; and even if Gibbs could handle anything - she did not want him to have to deal with this mess. He'd saved her enough times that she indeed owed him her life. She owed him everything.

But she would fight; of that she was certain. Tony nearly killed her when he told her he felt alone without her - because she felt exactly the same way. How could she be happy - find any measure of joy without him by her side? He was the source of her smile; a smile she had thought herself incapable of once.

She bought him the funnel cake and proceeded to tell him how funny he looked covered in white powdered sugar - only to have him retaliate by feeding her a large, sugar heaped piece that spilled on her dress. But Ziva had the last laugh by proclaiming, "I am wearing white, Tony. It does not show."

"I want French fries and an Icee," Tony announced as he stood from the picnic table.

"You just had a funnel cake," Ziva stood with him and took the cake remnants and tossed them in the trash.

"There is no law that says I can't have fries and cherry ice. You love fries!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her to the food kiosks. Once they had their food in hand he took her down the wooden steps to the beach and while he was looking for a spot to sit, one of the mother's of the kids Ziva had won a stuffed animal for noticed and put down a beach towel for them in a_ primo_ spot as she called it then winked and walked back to her kids.

"Number two of the big three," Tony winked at her.

"Pardon?" Ziva ate the fry Tony offered her from his fingers.

"Picnic on the beach," he stated proudly.

Ziva recalled the big three of dates and laughed. "That is why you wanted the fries. You are a complete acorn, Tony!"

Tony looked at her sideways and slowly said, "Nut."

"Aha," Ziva sipped Tony's cherry Icee before planting it in the sand.

"Oh my God, Ziva David...DiNozzo! You did that on purpose!" Tony exclaimed.

"I did!" Ziva burst out laughing and reached up and touched Tony's hair, "The wind is making your hair look like a porcuswine - no porcupig! Did I say that right or did I hit a Shamu?"

Tony grabbed her waist and flipped her over onto her back before kissing her, "You drive me up the hall!"

They kissed again and when they pulled apart, Ziva asked, "Isn't that one right?"

"Only because it is you," Tony chuckled, "but for me it would be up the wall."

"Why would anyone drive someone up the wall?" She said as she pointed up and tried to figure it out.

Tony started laughing and kissed her again. They made out on the beach and stopped before the cops had to pull them apart. They finished the fries and Icee and returned the towel to the mother with thanks before taking a stroll on the boardwalk as the sun descended.

Tony grew quiet and Ziva just stood next to him with their hands entwined. She knew what he was thinking because she was thinking it too. This was their last full day together.

* * *

**Author's Note: We are coming to a close for our eight days. There should be at least two more chapters though before Ziva leaves. And I will tell you all now - there will be more chapters after she leaves. I cannot bear not to answer the questions as I know the show will break our hearts. This has been therapeutic for me and I must say the story just came out - I really had no control over it.**

**I want to thank you guys for reviewing! You really are just wonderful! And Greeny - had to get in at least one more of the big 3 for you!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note: The reviews are just awesome, thank you! **

**This chapter is shorter than the others but I felt it had reached its natural end. More coming!**

* * *

They lied in bed together as the sun rose. Sleep had alluded them both but there were no words left to say. Tony held Ziva in his arms never losing touch for one moment through the night.

Ziva took in his scent, the feel of him holding her, the sound of his heart. She didn't want to forget, not one moment, not one detail - she _**did not**_ want to forget. Her mind recalled so many images from their past.

From the moment she asked him if he was having phone sex? To looking down her shirt as she diffused a bomb. She saw his silly face crouched by her desk and remembered him touching her cheek when Franks died.

She'd been scared of Tony this last year; scared of what there was or was not between them. There had always been so much emotion bottled up and letting it out... for such a long time she thought it would never happen. He had told her - nothing should happen between them because of rule 12; he said it to her in Paris.

Maybe he had been right, maybe Gibbs was right to have that damn rule. But when you feel something for someone and when you are with them every day; when you share things you do not share with anyone else - how can you help falling a bit in love with them? But she did not think he was this in love with her - not the way he looks at her now...at least not then.

She did her best - her utmost best - to quell her feelings, to accept that Tony would never want her the way she wanted him. She pushed him away when her father died because of her own fear - fear of taking comfort in him, of letting him be there for her as a friend when she wanted so much more. He had told her that they should not because of rule 12 - he broke rule 12 for EJ not her - how was she supposed to know he felt this way? He hid it from her until Brazil.

But he does love her, he does want her and she feels it so deeply now. If only Jenny had not asked him to date Benoit; if only they'd written after Jenny died, if only she'd said no to Michael, if only he had not put rule 12 between them, if only she had not answered Ray's call, if only she had let him in when her father died...they might of had more time.

She wanted to stay, wanted to stay here nestled in his arms. This time she was not prepared to die. She wanted to see Tony reflected in their children's eyes, she wanted to hold his hand when she felt lonely, she wanted to buy him funnel cake and tease him about his hair. She wanted to be selfish and have him for all the days she had left to live.

She could tell him about Cortez, about what she had to do and Ziva knew he would follow her - he would work with her until the deed was done. But so many things could go wrong, she could die and he could see it, they could both die - but her true selfishness; her true reason for not including him was simply because she could not bear the thought of him dying and her living.

By leaving him behind he would have a chance to move on if something did happen to her. Eight days...no nine with Brazil. That is all they have as a couple. But she wished there could be one more day - just one more day every day.

Tony turned her in bed as the tears streamed down her face. He kissed her softly, gently, told her he loved her in those kisses. The emotion between them could no longer be contained. Their tears mingled on her cheek and they held on to each other, cherished each other and faced parting from each other.

* * *

**Please do let me know what you think!**


	14. Chapter 14

Tony didn't know when she would leave but she had told him it would be soon. He wanted to make one last effort to convince her to stay or at least include him in this damn mission she refused to give up.

McGee had told him about the tracker in her necklace and Gibbs had set up surveillance at all the nearby airports specifically to track her. Director Vance had even ordered satellite time to follow her from the sky. Abby compiled all her aliases and had a program running to track them should they pop up in the future. They'd prepared everything as best they could.

Tony would do whatever it took to protect his stubborn wife. _His wife._ He'd grown accustomed to that quickly.

He called Orli while Ziva was washing up and asked her to prove that she was indeed a friend and track any possible movements should Ziva head in her direction. Orli agreed and offered to talk to Ziva and offer her help directly. Tony considered it but felt Ziva was not yet ready to receive help from Orli herself.

Now he waited; waited for the team to show up so they could all ambush her right and proper - keep her here if they could. He had a plan - guilt - and if that didn't work he'd track her to the ends of hell.

His eyes wandered to her bags by the door and he felt like locking them in the closet - as if it would prevent her leaving. When the knock came at the door, Tony glanced to the bedroom - where Ziva was changing - and then pulled the front door open.

Gibbs and the team entered and went to the living room. "How is she?" Gibbs asked.

Tony glanced at Gibbs, "Ziva."

Gibbs nodded then Abby hugged Tony before taking a seat and McGee looked at Ziva's bags like he wanted to hide in them - which might not be a bad idea.

Ziva exited the bedroom dressed in black pants and boots and a dark blue top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and to Tony she was the most beautiful sight.

"Family reunion?" Ziva said and smiled as she greeted everyone.

"More like family intervention," Abby spoke up and maneuvered Ziva to the sofa between her and McGee.

"I expected this," Ziva patted both Abby and McGee on the legs. "And I want you all to know that I am going to use one of McGee's elf lord games to keep in touch while I am away."

"Tony told us," McGee said and nodded. "That is a good idea but a better idea is to not go or let us go with you."

"I have my bags packed and in the car, Ziver," Gibbs crouched in front of her, "You and I are a formidable team and if you can't take Tony, take me."

Ziva touched Gibbs cheek then kissed him on the other one. "No, Gibbs. This one is on me."

Gibbs grabbed her hands, "What does that mean, Ziva? What are you doing that would take you away from us?"

"Now you know how frustrating it is," Ziva squeezed his hands back, "You have done this a million times, Gibbs."

"Don't take me as an example on this," Gibbs stood, "Ziva, I don't need protection but you do. Damnit! Do you think we don't know? You have been hurt too much. You have a family now." He gestured around the room. "A family that loves you beyond measure. You can't leave us."

"Ziva, my dear," Ducky went to stand by Gibbs, "who is more important than the people in this room to you? That you would leave us for them?"

Ziva rose and went to stand by Tony, "No one is more important to me than the people in this room. No one."

Tony grabbed her waist and turned her to him, "Prove it and stay."

Ziva embraced Tony tightly, kissed his neck and then kissed his lips. "I cannot stay but I will prove it. I love you," she stared into his eyes for a moment then turned to the others, "I love all of you."

She backed away from Tony and Tony felt like he was watching her slip away. She opened the door and closed it quickly. It took Tony a moment to register that she'd just left, she left her bags, she left everything and just left.

He rushed to the door and yanked it open, moved into the hall with Gibbs and McGee right behind him. But she wasn't at the elevator - he took off in a sprint to the doors leading to the stairs. He went to push it open but it would not budge. He kicked at it but it would not move. McGee hit the elevator button and he heard the ding. The three of them jumped on the elevator and rode it down to the lobby. Tony and Gibbs ran out while McGee went down to the garage.

Tony ran to the street and looked around, he didn't see her - he didn't see a trace of her. Gibbs ran up the block but Tony knew - he knew...she was gone.

It took several minutes but McGee and Gibbs came back and got him as he stood on the street just searching the faces that walked by.

"Come on, Tony," McGee pulled his arm, "Let's go upstairs. We'll find her. We just need a little computer magic."

Tony allowed them to take him back up to the apartment and McGee noticed that Abby had already pulled open Tony's laptop and was logging into the tracking programs they'd written.

Tony watched them jump into action, Gibbs even got on the phone to Vance. Ducky came up to Tony but Tony asked him for a moment - he went to their bedroom and closed the door.

He just sat on the bed and then his eye caught the glint on the dresser. Tony stood and went to the dresser and found Ziva's wedding rings and her Star of David necklace there. He picked up her necklace, the necklace she thought he had given her for Christmas just after they'd gotten her back. He looked at it closely and it appeared identical to the one he had actually given her. Abby had switched it so that the tracker they put on it could be hidden in the gold. But she'd decided to leave it.

This was their best hope of tracking her. She wasn't supposed to take it off.

Tony took a step towards the door to tell McGee, Gibbs...but his legs didn't function and he crumpled to the floor. He couldn't find the energy to stand anymore and laid on his back staring up at nothing.

How was he supposed to breathe? How was he supposed to exist when all he was had just walked out the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: I want Ziva back! Fix it CBS! Ok sorry I had to vent.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Authors note: This chapter is rated a strong T for violence. I did not water down Ziva David. She is what she is and that is sometimes rough. **

* * *

"You are one beautiful woman, Ziva David," stated Rafe Cortez as he circled Ziva, looking her up and down.

Ziva's hair was loose, falling past her shoulders in soft waves. She wore a pale blue sundress and strappy sandals as she stood in a building that was crumbling on the outside but somewhat well appointed on the inside - off a disreputable street in Ecuador. Cortez and seven of his men surrounded her.

The room she stood in must have been a ballroom once upon a time, several French doors with small balconies overlooked the street below. Victorian woodwork and antique mirrors lined the walls, a large chair rested on a platform on one end of the room - no doubt Cortez's self aggrandizing throne. An oblong table surrounded by tapestry covered chairs and half a dozen flat screens hung on the walls opposite Cortez's chair. They stood in the center of this long room on unvarnished floors decorated with Persian rugs and cracked plaster overhead.

She glanced around at the faces that surrounded her; the CIA had given her dossiers on many of these faces. These men were hardcore; killers, rapists, traffickers, willing to do terrorist acts and willing to smuggle everything from chemical weapons to bomb makers. But the worst was Cortez. None of these men would have come as far as they had if not for Cortez. Cortez was some kind of criminal savant; a true genius at plotting and organizing and staying hidden. It had taken Ziva ten months. _ten months_ to reach this point where she was finally in the same room with Cortez. Ten months after leaving Tony, her family back in DC.

Ziva caught one face in the crowd particularly; one of Cortez's least favorite sidekicks, Jorge, stood there with a two gun holster over a grey shirt. The CIA thought that perhaps she could turn him if she needed to, perhaps he would flip to avoid Cortez's displeasure with him after he'd lost a shipment of bomb material.

"But I must ask," Cortez continued, "how is it that such a delicate creature as yourself; such an obviously nice young woman could possibly have enough talent for my team?"

Ziva stepped into Cortez's personal space and one of his other men stepped closer to her. She rubbed the back of Cortez's cheek with the fingers of her right hand used her left and pulled the gun from the other man's waistband. She turned her head, aimed in the blink of an eye and fired. Ziva killed Jorge with one shot between the eyes. She then flipped the gun in her hand and handed it to Cortez.

"How nice am I now?" she asked coyly.

Cortez gestured for his men to back away from Ziva and he took the gun she offered. He stepped back and looked at her.

"I hope I killed the right one?" she asked as she turned with Cortez's gaze, "the one that failed you, correct?"

"Correct," Cortez answered before saying, "leave us."

His men hesitated and Ziva picked up that Cortez was rarely alone but they soon filed out of the room - shutting the doors behind them.

"You have fallen far," Cortez said, "haven't you, Ziva?"

Ziva peered at Cortez then glanced at the body oozing blood by the balcony doors, "Yes, I have."

"Let me catch you," Cortez whispered.

"You requested my services," Ziva said, "and I delivered. I am not looking for a new master. I am simply looking for more work."

"Work I have plenty of," Cortez stepped close to Ziva, touched her shoulder, "women like you in my life. That is a rarity."

Ziva glanced down at the hand touching her shoulder and whispered, "touch me without permission...and I will carve you up into a girl."

"Then give me permission," Cortez intoned. "Allow me to court you."

Ziva knew the body had two guns on it. It would be a simple matter to acquire one of them and kill Cortez right now. But there were few options for escape. The jump down to the street was still a long drop she might or might not walk away from. The men outside the door would see her gunned down in moments. No, she needed to bide her time, pick a better moment - one where she could survive and get home to Tony.

"Perhaps," she replied as she took her turn to look up and down Cortez's body. He was a handsome man, late thirties by appearance. Dark hair, caramel skin and scruff; he reminded her of Michael in some ways. "But I am an old fashioned girl and I am not sure you would have...met my father's standards."

Cortez smiled broadly, "I shall endeavor to live up to the standards that the late, great Eli David would have set for his daughter's suitor."

"You have a wish to see a contractor do her job and then lie in bed with you?" Ziva questioned.

"I'm not sure I want you to be one of my contractors," Cortez's tone was low and seductive as he studied her face. "I have enough of those but you-"

"I am very good at what I do," Ziva narrowed her eyes, "my father taught me well."

"Return tonight," Cortez requested. "I will have a meal prepared for us and we can talk with a better atmosphere."

"I was not looking for a date," Ziva tilted her head, "but...I will join you. Eight?"

Cortez nodded and Ziva proceeded for the double doors, "have the maid clean up," she said before she left the room, walked passed his men and exited the building.

Her skin was on fire, she was so close...so close to ending this nightmare. She had to calm herself and return to the small apartment she'd leased carefully. She did not want to attract undue attention.

When she'd finally entered the small apartment and locked the door behind her, she wanted to scream, wanted to let all the emotion that had coursed through her for so many months out. She was so afraid it was too late; that she had taken too long.

She'd communicated with Tony and the others for a couple of months but then it became impossible to continue after she realized the lengths they were going to to track her. She couldn't have them involved in all of this - she had to keep to her choice and so she cut off the messages. She'd severed all the ties that would lead to her.

Trent had kept her informed over the months to a degree- her communication with Trent had been spotty at best but she had gotten some information. Palmer and his wife had a child, Director Vance was dating a new woman, Gibbs was building another boat, and Tony had a new partner. A woman named Bishop. But more; Jeanne Benoit had come back into Tony's life. Trent said that she had come to Tony to turn over parts of her father's business that still lingered. Ziva had not heard anything beyond that.

She was so close to getting her life back but would Tony want her back after everything? After so much time? She wasn't sure if he could forgive her...she wasn't sure if he had moved on.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys! OMG! The reviews are killing me! You are all so wonderful! Thank you!**

**Also, I apologize for typos and grammar mistakes etc. I do not have a beta reader and you guys are basically getting my first draft. **

**As for the story - we still have some to go. Prepare the kleenex.**


	16. Chapter 16

He opened the door to his apartment and stepped in, tossing his backpack to one side. Tony was exhausted, his shoulders hurt and his neck was stiff. That was what all night stakeouts did; and the car they pulled from the lot had a bad spring in the seat that kept poking him.

At least McGee was good company tonight; he brought hand held video games for both of them while they waited to see if Petty Officer Monroe was the Navy's most proficient meth cooker. And sure enough at 4am Tony and McGee followed Monroe to an old dry cleaners where they found his set up. "No meth for you today," Tony had said before cuffing him and two accomplices.

Gibbs would be happy – later. Tony had every intention of taking the rest of the afternoon to sleep and putter around the apartment. It was Friday; maybe he'd take the entire day off and start his weekend early. And he wouldn't have to go into the office and listen to Bishop chatter on about having wished she was there to bust the meth cookers.

Tony was so very grateful to Gibbs; Gibbs took to pairing Tony up with McGee or himself regularly and Bishop was left as Gibbs or McGee's problem. It wasn't easy breaking in a newbie. She was so much the eager beaver…or was that platypus? Tony smiled.

Tony went and showered and changed into a pair of shorts and a T-shirt. He picked up the phone and ordered food from the Grill and went to the sofa to pop in Arsenic and Old Lace muttering, "Egads, there's another one!"

He looked over at the piano seat and saw the tickets he bought for the Arsenic and Old Lace limited run. They were two months away from the play. He bought six tickets; for Abby and McGee, Gibbs, Ducky and him and Ziva. But if she wasn't back in time he'd let McGee take his new little squeeze – not that Abby was all that happy about it but maybe she'd get off her butt and do something about it. He kept trying to tell her – time was not a friend.

Tony glanced over to the side of the couch; there were a pile of presents there. Presents for her birthday, presents he'd bought her just because he saw something he thought she would like and presents for her homecoming. Gibbs had bought the first homecoming present and then everyone had dropped one off.

One of the gift boxes was mangled and he hoped there wasn't anything delicate inside but he'd gotten angry one night and the poor box was the focus of that anger.

Ten months and counting – he wasn't sure how much longer he could take this. He tried to find his center but that was hard when his center was God knew where South America.

Gibbs did his best to keep him busy with work – sometimes too much. And a couple of months ago Jeanne had showed up out of the blue. In a way, Tony was grateful Ziva was not here when Jeanne appeared.

Ziva might have been a target – Jeanne didn't take too well to Tony's wedding ring. Jeanne had come on the pretense she wanted Tony's help to rid herself of all her father's business dealings. But what she and her brother really wanted was revenge. Trent Kort had been a target as well and had been injured in those weeks; couldn't have happened to a nicer guy.

In the end, Gibbs shot and killed Jeanne and Tony killed her brother. When he looked down at Jeanne's body he felt nothing but pity and he walked away wondering the same thing he wondered every moment of every day – where was Ziva?

Tony had been to Argentina twice in the last few months and Columbia once where he spoke with Monique. Monique believed she had a bead on Ziva but if Ziva had been there she was long gone by the time he and Monique arrived. That was a hard day because he swore he could smell Ziva's scent on a shirt left behind.

The tracking programs lost her – the satellites never picked her up; she was out there and Tony didn't know if she was dead or alive. But he believed her alive and would believe it so until he saw her body.

So he waited and tried to keep the pain at bay; and thanked Cary Grant for leaving him a beautiful memory.


	17. Chapter 17

There she was; Ziva thought as she spotted a girl she'd seen with one of Cortez's men. She was headed to Cortez's building around the block. Ziva approached her and quickly pulled her to the side. At first Ziva pulled out money but the girl simply asked what she wanted; Ziva took a moment to study the girl and then the girl told her that she had no love loss for those men. She was just with them because she wanted her brother safe and they had her brother working in the country.

Ziva asked her to carry in a small bag and meet her in the bathroom once inside. The girl refused her money – took the bag and threw it in her oversized purse. With a smile she said, 'See you inside."

Ziva waited a few moments, smoothed down her black, low-cut cocktail dress, and then headed for the building.

They let her in and patted her down, one of the men commenting that she didn't even need a gun to be dangerous and then they told her the boss was waiting on her. Ziva asked to use the bathroom first and the girl called out that she'd show Ziva where it was.

Once in the bathroom, the girl handed Ziva the bag and said, "Kill them all if you can," before leaving with a wink. Ziva hoped the girl would not betray her.

Ziva emptied the contents of the bag on the counter quickly and assembled the gun and silencer. She slipped it into a thigh holster, checked her outfit then headed out to meet Cortez.

Cortez had set up the room with candles and a small table in the center covered in a gold tablecloth and white roses atop with expensive looking dinnerware and crystal. There were silver domed trays on the table and a side table with more food items. Ziva sauntered into the room and he complimented her on her dress and told his men he did not want to be disturbed.

One of his men bristled and whispered to Cortez that tonight was a bad night to not be on guard. He said Santiago's men were roaming the streets in force. Cortez dismissed him and repeated that he did not want to be disturbed to handle it.

"Problems?" Ziva asked as she looked over her shoulder at Cortez.

"Nothing of importance," Cortez said as he poured them two glasses of Champagne. "A rival is in the city looking for trouble."

"Are you sure I cannot be of help then?" Ziva asked him with a glint in her eye.

"I am sure you would be more competent than fifty of my men," Cortez offered her the glass, "but tonight I want to forget about rivals and business and enjoy you."

"I have not taken pleasure in someone in a long time," Ziva commented before she put the champagne glass down on the table.

Ziva had not smiled unless it was for her cover since she left Tony. When she wasn't focused at the task at hand, all she thought of was Tony; was her family at NCIS. She was moments from completing her mission, moments from fulfilling her bargain with the CIA. All she had to do now was get out clean. The belt of her dress was reinforced nylon and she could use it to lower herself closer to street level from the balcony. Perhaps she could use this rival roaming the streets to her advantage should she be caught. Regardless…it was time to end this.

"Perhaps it is time you should then, Ziva?" Cortez cooed.

Ziva stepped away from Cortez and moved closer to the balcony when she heard gunfire outside the doors. Cortez turned to the doors and she pulled her gun from her holster.

"Come, I have a place to hide, this way," he said to her as he turned his attention back to her.

"I will take great pleasure in this," Ziva shot Cortez twice in the chest then quickly untied her belt. She opened the French doors and stepped out onto the balcony and started to tie the belt around the railing when Cortez appeared behind her.

He punched her and when she regained her focused she saw that he wore bulletproof lining under his jacket. She blocked his second throw but Cortez lifted her up and tried to toss her over the balcony. He finally pushed her over the edge of the railing.

Ziva struggled for purchase and managed to hang onto one side of the belt. Cortez raised his fist to strike her again but Ziva managed to swing the gun up – never having dropped it – and put two in Cortez's skull.

Cortez let out a scream before stumbling backwards, failing his arms, until he finally collapsed on the floor.

Ziva aimed her gun again as she dangled over the side of the balcony and put another several shots into his body. She then dropped the gun, hearing it clatter to the street and grabbed the belt with her other hand.

As she started to lower herself to the street, thinking this was it – she would get away, get home - the cement under the railing crumbled away and the belt slipped through the crevice and Ziva fell through the air.

As she hit the roof of the car below and felt the metal give beneath her weight the last thought in her head was, _I am sorry, Tony, _before everything went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: We are not finished.**


	18. Chapter 18

Gibbs caught Tony staring at the Wanted Wall; Rafe Cortez's picture had been redlined a few days ago. Ever since, Tony had been curious about the details of Cortez's death. Gibbs understood; Cortez was a South American and Tony devoured any pertinent news out of South America.

But something about the way Tony stared at Cortez's picture had Gibbs radar jumping. Gibbs had asked Vance to look into the details. Apparently, Cortez was killed nine days ago in what looked like a gang war. There was no mention of a woman.

Today was a slow day, they were wrapping up the paperwork on the meth cooker and getting a jump on annual reports. Bishop kept trying to get Tony's attention as per usual. Gibbs didn't think she'd out and out flirt with a married man but he thought she wanted Tony's approval. And Gibbs knew without doubt – no one who sat in that chair that wasn't Ziva would gain Tony's approval. No One.

But it wasn't just Tony; he and McGee tolerated Bishop but it wasn't the same. If he didn't have to keep an eye on Tony, Gibbs would seriously consider retirement.

He missed Ziva almost as much as Tony and Gibbs knew McGee did too. Yes, Abby, Ducky, Palmer, even Vance missed her as well but it wasn't the same. They were the field team; they spent all their time together and if Gibbs was just honest with himself, he missed the daughter he had in Ziva.

With a sigh, Gibbs stood, took his weapon and announced he was going for coffee when the most unpleasant feeling came over the bullpen. When Gibbs looked up there was Trent Kort in his sports jacket holding a briefcase.

"To what do we owe this displeasure, Kort?" Tony said.

"We need to talk, Gibbs. Got somewhere private?" Trent said as he glanced back at Tony.

"The conference rooms are occupied, Boss," offered McGee.

Gibbs rose and started for the elevator when Kort said, "Not there and not interrogation."

Gibbs scowled then picked up the phone, "Ducky, I'm coming down and I need the room."

Gibbs escorted Trent down to autopsy and noticed Tony and McGee rise from their desks.

"Thanks for the room" Gibbs said as he entered autopsy with Kort. "Is Palmer around?"

"No," Ducky answered. "Mr. Palmer is off with his family today. I'll be with Abby if you need me, Jethro." Ducky frowned at Kort then left autopsy.

Kort watched him go and watched the doors slide close. He then took out an RF inhibitor and flipped it on. "I don't want this recorded."

"Nothing was on, Kort." Gibbs stated. "What is this about?"

'I promised this would be delivered to you once it was over," Kort said as he pulled out a large set of files from his briefcase, placed them on an autopsy table and left his hands on them.

Gibbs took in a sharp breath and glared at Kort. "Is this about…"

"Ziva, yes," Kort answered. "She has been working for the CIA for the past year. There are things here that you need and things that DiNozzo needs but I thought he would take this best hearing it from you than me."

"You mean you don't want him to pull his gun and shoot you in the head," Gibbs said flatly.

"Yes," Kort nodded. "That is one of my concerns."

"Is she dead?" Gibbs asked, more hope in his question that he intended.

"We believe so, yes," Kort nodded. "She died taking out Rafe Cortez."

"Why?" Gibbs questioned in anger. "Why!"

"Protecting all of you," Kort answered simply. "CIA saw an opportunity when she killed Bodnar and then quit NCIS. She was perfectly suited to-"

"Appear rogue," Gibbs finished and cursed himself for not seeing it sooner.

"Yes," Kort acknowledged. "We used your murder of Hernandez as leverage. But she struck a damn good deal in order to get her cooperation. These files contain the forensic report Miss Scuito conducted as well as all the evidence CIA had that placed you at the scene of the crime. It is all here ready to be destroyed and even if something else pops up it won't matter, Gibbs. She protected you and the team completely. You have a backdated order to take out Hernandez from the CIA in these files as well as CIA clearance to destroy all forensic material related to the case. We even took out his son, Ramirez, so he would not be a problem in the future."

Kort paused a moment and watched Gibbs then continued, "Ziva also took care of herself and this case. Her order to take out Cortez and any other person or persons she deemed necessary are here as well. NCIS has a blanket cover for both the Hernandez case and the Cortez case and in the end we will even give NCIS credit for Cortez. We are just cleaning up some details before we go official. Also, Ziva's CIA credentials are here as well as her benefits package for DiNozzo. He will receive her insurance policy and benefits. And her Will is here as well."

"Where is she?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm sorry, Gibbs but her body wasn't located. We believe Cortez's men found her and buried her out in the jungles. She is gone," Kort actually looked apologetic.

"She did this to protect all of you," Kort offered. "Now, CIA has nothing on you – you are all free and clear."

Gibbs pulled his weapon and Kort backed up towards the door, "Gibbs," he said before he slipped out and vanished.

Gibbs looked at the files and felt this overwhelming sick feeling. He hadn't felt this way since Shannon and Kelly died. _Ziva did this for him._

"No," Gibbs muttered, "just no." How was he going to tell Tony?

"DAMNIT, ZIVA!" Gibbs yelled. "You should not have done this!"

Gibbs stared at his weapon for a moment then put it in his holster. He neatly took the files and headed for the elevator. His hand shook as he pressed the button and he found it hard to catch his breath. But he had to do this and he had to do this now.

Gibbs stepped out of the elevator and went to Abby's lab. Tony was there with McGee, Ducky and Abby, even Vance had come down.

"Can you close and lock the door please, Abby," Gibbs requested as he put the files down on her table carefully, almost reverently.

Abby pushed her remote and the doors closed and locked electronically.

"Where is Ziva?" Tony asked immediately.

Everyone looked at Tony then back at Gibbs and Abby broke the silence, "This might not be about her, Tony."

"It is," Gibbs answered. "Ziva killed Rafe Cortez for the CIA."

"Cortez?" McGee questioned, "Why? Why would she do that kind of mission for the CIA and without us?"

"CIA blackmailed her," Gibbs explained. "They had the forensics report Abby did on Hernandez among other things. They had enough to put most of us in jail for the rest of our lives."

"She did this to protect us?" Ducky asked. "us? Oh God, that poor girl. She traded her life for ours."

"Where is she?" Tony demanded.

"Gone," Gibbs said as Vance went and took the files, opening them to look through.

"What do you mean, gone?" Tony pushed. "Gone to the market? Gone from South America?"

"CIA believe she is dead," Gibbs stated. "They believe Cortez's men killed her and buried her in the jungle."

A hush came over the room, Abby was the first to move and she went to Tony. Tony brushed her away and glared at Gibbs, "I want her body!"

"Tony," Gibbs shook his head. "Tony…" Gibbs couldn't say no. He wanted the body too. He turned to Vance who was shifting through the files.

"Ziva thought of everything. We have clearance for anything regarding the Cortez case too," Vance announced. "Screw the CIA. Go find her and bring our girl home."

There were no hysterics, no accusations hurled; they had a mission to hold onto. Bring Ziva home and they would.

"I'll have a plane readied; when do you want to leave?" Vance asked.

"As soon as possible," Tony answered. "I can find her on my own."

"No, Tony, I am going," Gibbs said.

"So am I," McGee stated.

"I am going as well," Ducky told them. "Mr. Palmer can hold down the fort while I am gone.

"Then it is settled," Vance said. "I'll see to transport."

Gibbs looked at Tony and wanted Tony to rage against him – this had been his fault. His doing. Hernandez had cost him – them another loved one.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I wrote these three chapters in one sitting. This is where I was headed all along. There is still more story to tell...**

**And do not forget to leave a review! I can't tell you how I have loved seeing the emotion play in the reviews - but hold tight still.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Ok just to explain the Ten Month thing - I went back and forth about how much time I wanted to pass and I thought about it carefully. If CBS through some miracle gets Cote back I think it will take a long time to actually write her back into the show. So They would probably use her return as a finale arc and so I decided on ten months. Quick answer about her 'escape' from Tony's building (er their apartment) since I likely won't put it in the actual story. Trent helped her get away - they blocked the door after they got her into the stairwell and ushered her to an empty apartment on another floor. After the coast was clear they moved her out of the building. **

**THANK YOU for the reviews! I see Jeanne got under some skins - but I had every intention of killing her off - had wanted to for awhile :). **

* * *

_"Hola, Hola, deja mi ver los ojos, linda." _

Someone was talking...it sounded so far away. She struggled, struggled to rise from the muck and mire she felt encased in. It felt like someone was pressing on her chest; something heavy get it off! She couldn't breathe.

Ziva tried to take in a deep breath but was stymied, she panicked and her eyes flew open. Someone, who, a doctor, lifted her head and screamed, "_Tose, Tose_," What? Oh _cough_. Ziva started to cough and the doctor pulled the tube from her mouth. She coughed and spit up as the tube was expelled. The nurse wiped her mouth.

She could hardly move; she felt like her body was made of lead but the first words she spoke were, "Tony...Tony."

The doctor looked to the nurse next to him, "Americana?"

"Puede ser," replied the nurse.

"Miss," the doctor started, "Miss. I am Doctor Soto. Can you tell me your name?"

Ziva tried to lick her lips but her mouth was so dry. The nurse quickly passed a wet cloth over her mouth and gave her an ice chip. "Mi llamo...my name is Ziva."

"Ziva," the doctor continued. "you have had a bad accident. Do you remember anything?"

Ziva thought back, where was she, what was going on? Cortez...yes. She killed Cortez and then she fell. How long had she been here? She had to get home.

"How long have I been here?" she asked weakly.

"Just over a week," the doctor answered. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I remember," she said with strained voice. "I need...I need to get out of here."

"Is there someone we can contact for you?" The doctor asked.

"No, I just need to go," Ziva started to sit up. "Where are my clothes?"

As she struggled to sit up she realized she couldn't get purchase. Her arms were doing all the work, she could not seem to move up; and then the doctor placed his hand on her shoulder and urged her to lie down again.

"You need to rest," he said. "You are still very weak. Please, allow me to contact your family."

"Why can I not," Ziva drifted, her head was unfocused for a moment but she knew something was wrong. She could move her hands but it was hard to move anything else, was she strapped down? Why would they strap her down? Ziva smiled as she thought she might have tried to hit one of the doctors. That would be something she would do if she was disoriented. She just had to get her balance back and get them to get these damn straps off of her!

"Ziva," the doctor said softly, "I am sorry but you have...you have suffered a difficult injury."

"What is wrong with me?" Ziva demanded. "And please, take these straps off of me. I will not hurt anyone, I promise."

The doctor looked to the nurse then back at Ziva, "You are not strapped down, Ziva."

"What? That does not make sense," she said.

"Your back is broken," the doctor answered. "I am sorry but we are a small hospital and there is little we can do for you."

"Broken?"

"Yes," the doctor continued. "I could not pinpoint the severity of the injury but you show no movement below the waist. I am sorry. Normally in cases like this we send you home with your family. Can we call anyone for you? The American Embassy perhaps?"

"No," Ziva turned her head, "May I please have a few moments alone."

"Of course," he said before he and the nurse stepped out of her small room.

Paralyzed? Is that what he was said? Her back was broken? She remembered the fall, the crush of metal beneath her. She was broken. It was hard to think. Hard to understand what had happened. What was she supposed to do now? Was she supposed to return to Tony like this? _Oh God!_

What was happening? No, he had to be wrong. Ziva concentrated on her legs. She wanted a movement, no matter how small. She tried to move her toes, just move...just move...just move damnit. She could not feel her legs much less force them to move. She didn't expect this. She thought she would live or she would die...not this!

What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to do? What was she supposed to do! Go home to Tony? Make him take care of her like this?!

"No!" she yelled. "Enough! Take me already! What am I good for now? I am just a burden now!

The nurse came running back in as Ziva flailed her arms out, trying to reach for something. A tube, something sharp. Ziva grasped at her IV and tried to yank it out, she wanted the needle. The nurse held her hands down as the doctor came in behind her and injected Ziva with a sedative. And then her small world went dark again.


	20. Chapter 20

They landed two hours ago. Gibbs was communicating with Vance on CIA info and he received Ziva's actual reports on Cortez's gang. McGee was working to decipher all the information on his laptop.

They were at one of the nicer hotels as Tony paced the room. Waiting right now was not something Tony could do. Tony checked his sidearm and hid it under his jacket. Ducky turned to him and asked, "What are you up to, Anthony?"

"I was a cop for enough years, Ducky," Tony replied. "I am sorry McGee but I can't wait for you to shift through all that information. If you want to know who the baddies are in an area - ask the cops. And that is what I am going to go do."

Gibbs nodded to McGee who stayed and worked on the laptop as he, Tony and Ducky took off for the precinct. It didn't take long once they arrived at the station to find the right officer. Tony scanned the room and spotted the one he believed would know what was what around here. He approached the guy and in his strained but good Spanish asked him about Cortez. The detective sat with Tony and clued him in on the violence from the last few weeks. Cortez was dead and now there was a power vacuum and the gangs were doing his job for him by killing each other.

Tony asked if there had been a woman mixed up in all of this and the cop said there were many women. But when Tony showed him a picture of Ziva from his phone the cop said no he had not seen her. Tony then asked for a name - someone who might have been there the night Cortez died. The detective happily provided Tony with a name and address and told him he didn't care if the guy fell off the face of the Earth.

They made their way to Cortez's building, walked past the crumbling exterior and the bullet hole ridden edifice. Cars were flipped on their sides and one had the roof caved in. As they walked past they saw a few men with guns eyeing them suspiciously. They were a few blocks from the address the cop gave them but Tony had an idea. He led Gibbs and Ducky into Cortez's building - moved Ducky back a bit - and waited.

Just as he thought one of the men entered the building gun drawn. Gibbs disarmed him and Tony waited on the second and took him down quickly. They dragged the men to a nearby room and Tony pulled his sidearm and pressed it to one of their temples.

Tony asked him if he was one of Cortez's and the man spat on the floor. The man asked him if Santiago was hiring gringos now? And Tony gathered he was indeed one of Cortez's men. Tony then crouched down and told the man in perfect Spanish that he would cut his throat and leave his body for the dogs to eat if he didn't answer some questions.

The man waited to see what Tony wanted to know. Tony asked him about a woman that would have been around Cortez. And the man quickly asked, "Ziva David?"

Tony's heart went straight to his throat and he nodded; the man then said Santiago's men must have tried to kill her when they killed Cortez. Tony said, Santiago's men killed Cortez?

The man said yes; someone must have busted into Cortez's room - though he didn't know how since he didn't think they had made it so deep into the building. But when they went to look Cortez had been shot and Ziva had been tossed over the balcony onto a car below. Tony asked him what happened to Ziva? And the man told him he thought the locals took her to the hospital. He asked where the hospital was and the man told him it was a couple of miles north called Santa Virgin.

Tony looked to Gibbs and Ducky had already started walking out of the building. They grabbed their car and hunted down the hospital.

Tony barely waited for Gibbs to stop the car before he raced into the hospital. He went to their reception desk but no one was there. He scanned the area and found a nurse and made a beeline for her. Tony asked her for Ziva David but she didn't know who he was talking about. Frustration bit at Tony's nerves and then he pulled his cell and showed the woman a picture. The would recognized her and pointed Tony in the direction of Dr. Soto.

"Permiso, pero usted sabe adonde esta," Tony started.

"I speak English," Dr. Soto said. "How can I help you?"

"I am looking for this woman," Tony held up his cell. "Her name is Ziva David DiNozzo. I was told-"

"Yes," the Dr. interrupted. "She is here. May I ask who you are?"

"I am her husband," Tony showed him his ring. "Where is she?"

"She is sedated." Dr. Soto started talking to Tony slowly and all Tony wanted was to jump out of his skin and go to Ziva. "She has suffered a terrible injury."

"Where is she?!" Tony insisted.

Ducky stepped up, "What room is she in? I will take the information on her condition. I am Dr. Mallard. Her uncle."

"She is upstairs in room 203," Dr. Soto said.

Tony ran up the stairs with Gibbs following. He stopped for nothing until he saw the placard that read 203. Tony pushed the door open and his breath was taken away...there she was, he found her.

She looked small in that bed. He went up to her and gently sat by her side. She'd lost weight but otherwise she was so beautiful. "Baby, I'm here," he whispered into her ear, rubbed her cheek with his.

He kissed her, "I knew she was alive," Tony cried. "I knew I'd find her again."

"I am thinking GPS tracker under her skin," Gibbs said as his voice cracked.

Tony laughed, "You? A joke? It is a momentous day."

Gibbs kissed Ziva's temple and Tony smoothed the hair from her face. "Why is she sedated?"

"She was agitated, Tony," Ducky answered as he walked into the room.

"Well, she'll be ok once she knows we are here," Tony took her hand in his.

"Dr. Soto believes she is paralyzed, Tony," Ducky simply came out and said it with no preamble.

Tony looked back to Ducky and then returned his attention to Ziva. "She tried to kill herself, didn't she?"

"Yes," Ducky answered. "But I do not trust this diagnosis. This place is ill equipped to make any such declarations."

"Then let's get her home," Gibbs said.

"Yes," Tony nodded. "Right away to the best care. But I think we need to keep her sedated. Is that possible, Ducky?"

"Yes, Anthony and I agree. Let's get her home."

* * *

**Author's Note: We are coming to the natural end of the story. However, I am so inclined to write past what would be the natural end and do some fluff.. you guys in?**


	21. Chapter 21

Someone was wiping her face, she could feel it. Ziva swiped her tongue over her lips and realized she had thick lip gloss on. She pressed her lips together and tried to open her heavy eyelids. She took a deep breath and fluttered her eyes. Then she managed it, she managed to open her eyes fully, emerging from the darkness that had enveloped her.

The first face that greeted her was the face of the man she loved more than anything. "Tony?" she managed in a raspy voice.

"Hi, sleepyhead." Tony smiled that silly smile of his. The smile she wasn't sure she'd see again.

Ziva stared at him for a long moment then she reached up to touch his face, afraid he wasn't real, afraid this was just a dream and Tony was still out of her reach.

As she touched his face, Ziva gasped. "Tony?"

"Yup," he took her hand and kissed the palm, "out of all the gin joints in all the world I am here with you."

"Tony, I am so sorry," Ziva cried.

Tony pressed his forehead to hers, "Sssh, it's ok, sweetheart. It's ok."

She moved her head back and forth, she was struggling to remember, "I...I killed Cortez," she said in a gasp. "Yes, I did it."

"Yes, you did," Tony confirmed. "Good and dead."

"They have to give you," Ziva struggled. "They have to give Gibbs the papers-"

"Sweetheart, we have them." Tony nodded and kissed her temple. "They came through and everything is ok. You did it."

Ziva squeezed Tony's hand, "Good." Then she took a sharp intake of air as she remembered. As she remembered she was injured. "Oh, Tony." Tears slipped down her cheek, "I am so sorry. I am...I am hurt. I wish you had not found-"

"Ziva!" Tony pulled back took her head between his hands, urging her to focus on him. "I want you anyway I can have you. There is nothing in here," he took her hand and placed it over his heart, "without you." Tony's expression changed, became hard, "And if you dare..._dare _think about ending your life. I want you to know without doubt that I will be right behind you."

"Tony, do not say that," Ziva shook her head.

Tony came over her, pressed her hands to his chest, "do you see a lie in my eyes?"

Ziva searched his face for the lie and found nothing but the truth - and it frightened her.

"No," Ziva acknowledged.

"Then that is settled and you will never considered it again, hear me?" Tony stared into her eyes unflinchingly. "Hear me?"

"Tony," Ziva reached up and touched his face again, "I am...I am broken."

Tony let out a sigh and shook his head, "No you are not. Even if you were to never walk again; you are not broken."

Ziva turned her head and looked around the room, "Where are we?"

"Bethesda," Tony replied.

"You brought me here?" Ziva asked confused.

"Yes," Tony smiled. "I found you in that stupid little hospital that would make Jack the ripper look like a brilliant surgeon."

"I don't remember," Ziva started.

"I know," Tony leaned over her, "I didn't want you awake for the trip. We've been keeping you sedated most of this time."

"How long?" Ziva inquired.

"A few days," Tony told her, "had all the tests run. And I am very happy to tell you that Dr. Soto was wrong. You're back is not broken."

"What?" Ziva's eyes opened wide.

"Your lower spinal cord suffered the brunt of your impact," Tony explained, "but nothing broke. Your vertebrae are intact. You can't walk right now because your spinal cord is swollen. It was a good thing that we got you here when we did because your spinal column was accumulating excess fluid that had to be drained. Had it not it might have compressed your spinal cord and caused permanent injury."

"How long before I can get up and walk around?" Ziva started to sit up and Tony held her still.

"Hang on there, Ninja," Tony smiled and shook his head. "This is still a serious injury. I'll let the doctor explain all the details but it is going to be awhile before you are going to be able to run around like normal."

"But I will...run around again?" She asked hopeful.

"Yup," Tony kissed her, "You'll be back to old Ziva before you know it. If," and he empathized if, "you do as the doctor orders. It is still going to be several months, Ziva."

Ziva reached up and kissed Tony, they kissed, cried and whispered, "I missed you, I love you," over and over.

When they parted, Tony gave her some water through a straw and wiped her face and his own. "Everyone is outside. They wanted to give me this time alone with you but they all want to see you. Especially, Gibbs."

"He knows everything?" Ziva's eyes widened as she looked up at Tony.

"Oh yeah," Tony nodded. "And he hasn't been too happy about it all. None of us have really. I think McGee is going to tag you with some electronic gizmo that will shock you if you try to do anything like this again, ever, in the history of history."

"Tony, I did it to protect them," Ziva said. "I did it because I love them."

"I know, baby," Tony said as his voice cracked and he had to take in a breath to continue, "but you took ten months away from us. Don't ever do anything like that again."

"Ok," Ziva smiled.

Tony stood, "I am going to let Gibbs in first. Just get it over with - like a band-aid."

Ziva nodded and watched Tony leave the room. A few moments later Gibbs walked in and Ziva bit her lip. Gibbs came to stand next to her bed.

"If I had told you Gibbs," Ziva started, "you would have done something and it would have ruined the deal with the CIA. I got them to agree to a blanket cover of all the events," Ziva said referring to Hernandez's death, "I was protecting you and Abby and McGee and Director Vance...they even had something on Ducky. I could not; I _would not_ let any of you suffer when I could prevent it. I had to do it this way."

"I know, Ziver," Gibbs took her hand in his. "But it was still my fault. I chose to kill Hernandez."

"He killed your wife and daughter!" Ziva snapped. "He deserved to die. Just like Elan deserved to die."

"But you didn't mean to kill, Elan," Gibbs said. "I hunted Hernandez."

"I might not have meant to kill Elan but I am not sorry he is dead," Ziva stated. "You and I, we understand what needs to be done...and we do it."

Gibbs nodded. "Ziva, thank you." He squeezed her hand tightly, "Now don't do anything like that again. I love you."

"I love you too, Gibbs," Ziva cried. "I love you all so much."

"Well you sure proved it," Gibbs sat on the edge of her bed still holding her hand. "But I have to tell you. Tony, he is not too good without you."

"I missed him so much," Ziva smiled through the tears glistening in her eyes, "I even bought the Spanish version of GSM and would leave it lying around. It made me feel like he was nearby. Don't tell him, ok?" Ziva glanced at Gibbs, "he'll pull out his whole collection and make me read it with him."

Gibbs laughed and promised not to tell him. The team then filed into the room and welcomed her home, kissed her, hugged her and each chastised her with love. Ziva then asked Gibbs in a whisper about Benoit and he told her what had happened. Ziva glanced at Tony and questioned why she ever doubted that he was hers.

The doctor eventually came in and chased everyone out but Tony and explained the details of her injury. He told her that she would be wheelchair bound for at least 4-6 months and that after that her legs would be weak for a few more months and slowly she'd start regaining her strength until she had her full mobility back. Dr. Kenneth told her it would likely be a year or so before that happened. Ziva's first thought was, _yeah right_. She'd be up and about sooner than that. Tony looked at her with that _you better do what the doctor says_ look and she smiled at her husband.

"Gibbs is already working on a ramp for the step down into the apartment," Tony said just after the doctor left the room.

"Wheelchair for four months?" Ziva said as she shook her head. She adjusted the bed further up feeling ready to work.

"Probably more like six months, Ziva," Tony sat next to her. "I already have Manny, the maintenance guy, installing all the handicap rails and a pull up thingy to make it easier for you to get out of bed when you want."

"Handicap thingy? I never thought I'd need something like that," Ziva frowned. "I'll be better before that, Tony. I am determined."

"Hey," Tony patted her legs, "they need a break, ok? You heard the doc; if you push too hard you could injure yourself further and you don't want that. Just follow the regimen. He said he was setting you up with the best Physical Therapist he knew and I have to say I feel sorry for the guy already."

Ziva laughed, "I'll make sure he pushes me hard enough."

Tony let out an exasperated sigh.

"So," Ziva looked to Tony, "when am I going to be sprung?"

Tony shook his head, "Not today, Ziva DiNozzo. See, I knew it was the right choice to keep you knocked out until we had all the answers."

"I do not feel so bad, Tony," Ziva said.

"You are on pain meds," Tony pointed to a blue machine she was hooked up to besides the IV. "Gives it to you automatically."

Ziva looked at the machine, "I should tell them to stop that. I want to know what I am dealing with."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Absolutely not and don't try to disconnect it, Ziva." Tony moved up next to her and took her in his arms, "I have you home; that's all I wanted."

"I love you, Tony," Ziva nestled into his arms.

* * *

**Author's note: Yup, more coming. I think Ziva being a not so perfect patient is in order :)**

**Thank you all for the reviews! Reading them has made this all the more fun to do!**

**As for her injury: I am basing it off a few real life experiences I read about online. Where the spine was swollen due to a traumatic fall. The spine apparently swells, shrinks then swells again from time to time. Average heal time seemed to be 6-9months but it looks like in some cases it took a year or longer. However, sensation does return to the patient after just a few weeks; in some cases a few days. If I got anything wrong - chalk it up to fiction! hugs!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: I had to remove some chapters to fix a few things. Everything should be good now. **

* * *

"She is feisty," Dr. Kenneth commented to Tony.

Counting the days before they let Ziva wake up; she'd been in the hospital for fifteen days. Tony knew it was driving her crazy. But he was encouraged with her progress. Ziva had regained feeling in her legs - they just didn't work. She was like a marionette from the waist down. Dr. Kenneth had told them that is how it would be for the first several months while the nerves in her spine repaired themselves. Her brain was sending the signals to her legs but the swelling dampened those signals. It was just a matter of time to let them heal and Kenneth did warn that from time to time she would experience severe pain when the swelling flared up or the nerves were particularly active. He didn't want them to be afraid of it just manage it with the medication.

"Feisty?" Tony chuckled, "You are very diplomatic Doctor."

Kenneth grinned, "Part of the training. Anyway, I think if we keep her here another week she may tunnel out of her room with a spork."

"Don't doubt it," Tony nodded. "But she'd likely use the spork to assassinate the night guard before shimmying down the elevator shaft to freedom."

"Really?" Dr. Kenneth looked incredulous.

"Oh yeah," Tony glanced at her room door, "That is my wife."

"We are safer if I release her, aren't we?" Kenneth asked.

"Much," Tony answered.

Kenneth smiled and shook his head, "All right. She can have her release papers today. Oh, I gave her some information on rehab/assisted living facilities near here. I know some married couples prefer that arrangement when the injury is temporary, even if it is an extended recovery period, if one has to work. But I'd like to know if you two are going to go that route so I can set up the proper-"

"She is coming home with me," Tony stated flatly.

"Of course," Kenneth nodded. "She is going to need some time to get used to the way she has to get about now. I do recommend a nurse if you aren't able to stay with her these first few weeks. It usually takes two or three weeks for her to get the hang of everything. The time she has been here in the hospital hasn't really prepared her for the challenges she will face at home."

"I understand."

"Also," Kenneth continued, "she needs to be very careful getting around. This is not a time for a fall or accident. And I don't want her overexerting herself with physical therapy. I spoke with Sarge; ret Sergeant Hillsboro, her PT specialist, and told him I didn't want him to go overboard with her. He is used to dealing with difficult patients that feel sorry for themselves and sometimes he pushes a bit too hard. But with her injury; I don't want that. She needs rest and some fun."

"I'll see that she gets both," Tony commented.

"Oh," Kenneth smiled slyly, "Ziva did ask me about certain physical activity she wishes to engage in. I told her that would be fine as long as she stayed flat on her back and you did all the work."

For a moment Tony looked at Kenneth curiously then his eyes widened as it clicked, "Oh?"

"Don't worry," Kenneth winked, "You won't break her."

Tony was certain he blushed a bit, "Good to know. Did you get a chance to see the wheelchair?"

"The one Miss Scuito and Ziva designed, yes, it is amazing," Kenneth grabbed a file folder on the nurse's desk and let Tony see that he had the design specs."But it could take months for this design to be ready and Ziva might not need it, at least not for long by then."

"It is already built," Tony told him, "apparently her health insurance is that good and Abby has a way of convincing people to do things right now."

Kenneth gaped, "I have to say I am speechless. Is it just like the specs?"

"Just like the specs," Tony answered.

"Can I ask," Kenneth turned the specs to give Tony a better view, "Why the pocket under the seat? Seems too small to be a makeshift purse."

"It's for a gun," Tony smirked. "Ziva's addition but Abby thought it was brilliant. We_ are_ Federal Agents." Well, Tony thought, Ziva was technically still CIA. How was that going to work? They'd have to figure this out later.

"I never would have guessed that is what it was for," Kenneth laughed. "I have all her prescriptions ready and Ducky said he would do all her injections himself so we can cut down the time she has to come in for appointments. I am sure she will like that; but I still want to see her every few weeks. Otherwise, she is free to go."

"She is going to love to hear that. Thank you very much, Doctor," Tony shook his hand, "We appreciate all you've done."

Tony nearly skipped into Ziva's room. He could hardly believed she asked Dr. Kenneth about sex but he should have guessed she would. When he entered he saw her sitting up with the tray in front of her reading the pamphlets Dr. Kenneth was talking about with the assisted living facilities.

Tony snatched the pamphlet out of her hand and promptly scooped up the rest before dumping them in the trash, "Don't even."

Ziva turned to him opened her mouth then closed it, "Ok."

"So, Abby and Gibbs are heading over with your new wheels," Tony moved the tray and sat in front of her, "they are all tricked out just like you girls planned it. But I think Abby made them paint the thing bright pink."

Ziva's face was priceless. "Huh?"

"You know Abby; she thought pink was a happy color and would keep you _cheered up_!" Tony chirped exaggeratedly.

"You know I still have tricks with a paperclip," Ziva quickly popped her hand up in front of Tony and brandished a shiny silver paperclip.

"Oh, I know," Tony said as he brought his face closer to hers.

Ziva tossed the paperclip away and kissed him deeply. He held her head and returned the kiss with the passion that always existed between them - the desire that had always crackled when they saw each other.

When they pulled apart Ziva kept her hand on his cheek and stared into his eyes with that look - the look he should have responded to so many times over the years. The look that told him she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"I see where your mind is at, Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony whispered. "Dr. Kenneth told me what you asked him."

"Oh?" Ziva smiled.

"Yeah," Tony teased. "What do you think I am? Your sex slave?"

Ziva nodded, "Aha."

"Ok, I can live with that," Tony kissed her again then pulled back, "Before I forget; I have something important to tell you."

"What's that?"

"Free at last!" Tony exclaimed.

"Finally!" Ziva threw her head back, "home?"

"Home," Tony nuzzled her neck and she chuckled.

"How soon before we can go?" Ziva started looking around the room.

"Soon as Gibbs and Abby get here with your hotrod," Tony smiled and stood. "I think I have most everything in our duffels already.

"Tony? When are you getting back to work?" Ziva asked.

Tony turned and looked at her with incredulity, "We haven't even stepped foot home and you want to get rid of me already?"

"Well I know how Gibbs is and you have been with me here most of the time and it has been a long time. How much compt time did you take? And I really only need a day to get used to things at home and-"

"I am on family medical leave," Tony said. "You, my wife. And it was Vance who did all the paperwork; I didn't even have to go in and sign anything. So I am yours until you try to kill me for the first time then maybe I'll go back to work."

Ziva just smiled and looked down. Tony went to her and sat on the edge of the bed, "You ok?"

Ziva nodded, "I feel loved."

Tony kissed her temple, "You are so loved, baby."

"When did _I_ turn into a sentimental mess?" Ziva looked up as she wiped away a tear.

"About the time you said I do, and I love it!" Tony gave her a quick kiss then went and got her some clothes. "Now, while I am all for naked Ziva I think since we will be in mixed company it is time to ditch the flimsy hospital garb."

Ziva nodded and reached for her clothes.

"Sweetcheeks, I think you better let me help you dress," Tony held onto her pants and top and bra.

Ziva looked up at him liked he'd grown a turnip out of one ear, "I..." she paused then looked at her legs, "I think I should figure this out, Tony."

"Why?" he asked. "When you have me."

"Yeah, but-" Ziva reached for the cargo pants Tony had brought from home, "Let me try?"

Tony didn't like it but gave her the pants, "Ziva, you aren't supposed to overexert. Let me do it. What's the big deal?"

"Just let me try, Tony," Ziva looked at the pants and at her legs and was clearly figuring out how to get this done. "This corset thing is a bit confining I have to say."

"It is your brace, Ziva," Tony reached for the pants, "just let me help you, ninja."

Ziva waved her hands, "Just a sec." Ziva opened her pants, bent as far forward as she could and had the legs just about at her feet. She pulled one leg back under her knee and slipped it into a pant leg and then repeated the process with the other leg - though the second leg took two tries since the pants moved. She leaned back when she felt a twinge of pain in her back. Tony moved forward but Ziva took a deep break and reached for the waistband and started to pull them up her legs. She'd gotten them almost past her bum when she realized she didn't have enough purchase to move her hips up. Tony then pulled them up the rest of the way.

"Hey, I enjoy taking them off," Tony winked. "And I have no problem helping you get them on."

Ziva took a deep breath then looked at Tony, "Thank you." He kissed her softly then helped her get her bra and top on.

Tony put a pair of slippers that had a hard sole and hugged her feet on her and Ziva pulled her hair back into a ponytail. She looked beautiful.

It wasn't long after Ziva was dressed and they had their bags ready to go that Abby and Gibbs showed up pushing a black wheelchair with Tony noticed, the words Ninja's ride painted in silver on the side. Ziva laughed when she saw it and told them about Tony's declaration that it would be pink. Gibbs even cracked a chuckle at that one.

Then they headed home and he could have his ninja where she belonged - in his arms all night.

* * *

**Author's Note: The reviews have really made me smile. Everyone is so wonderful! But I have to make a special mention of Jdeasselin and Greeny. You guys are amazing too! I love how you have enjoyed the story! How everyone has! I posted these last several chapters quickly because I knew...I KNEW I couldn't leave you guys suffering. We are going to suffer enough after ep 2 and that is enough suffering.**


	23. Chapter 23

Tony lifted her out of the wheelchair when they got to the apartment door and Ziva gave him a strange look. "Hey, I want to carry you over the threshold again."

Ziva laughed and kissed him. It was funny how natural that had become; especially with Abby and Gibbs right there. Gibbs opened the door and he entered, followed by Abby rolling the wheelchair inside. Tony hung back a moment and looked into Ziva's eyes.

"I love you," he said. "Welcome home, Mrs. DiNozzo and don't you dare leave it again."

"I love you too, Tony, so very much." Ziva kissed him tenderly and then he carried her into their home.

Ziva looked around, the ramp was in place for the step down, there were mats and exercise equipment in the living room behind the piano but for the most part it looked the same as when she'd left. Except, she then noticed, a stack of unwrapped presents by the sofa. Tony took a seat on the sofa, keeping her in his lap and Abby placed a pillow behind her back so she wouldn't tumble over. It was so odd not having her balance completely under her control.

"We have presents!" Abby shrieked.

McGee walked in from the kitchen and asked if she wanted a drink and Ducky came in with a platter of shrimp appetizers. "Leon wanted to come but someone has to work," Ducky commented. They then proceeded to spend several hours eating, chatting and opening gifts. Ziva wasn't sure how much more of this she could take - it was almost as overwhelming as the wedding. She opened everything from lingerie from Abby to a new Sig from McGee to a beautiful picnic basket from Ducky and a hand-carved locking gun box from Gibbs. It was a beautiful afternoon.

When everyone had gone and it was just her and Tony; he wheeled her around the apartment and showed her all the handles and things and then she saw the triangular pull up rod over the bed. It swung back and forth and she made a very suggestive comment. Tony kissed her but brushed off the comment and went to a small box on the dresser. He sat on the bed next to her chair and opened the box.

"You left these behind," Tony pulled out her wedding rings and placed them on her finger, kissing her hand afterwards.

"I wanted you to have them," Ziva whispered as she stared at her hand.

"Why did you leave your necklace behind?" Tony thumbed her Star of David necklace before hanging it around her neck.

"I lost the other one I had and you gave me this one that Christmas...I didn't want to lose it too. So I left it with the rings," Ziva touched Tony's face as he sat back down.

"We made a copy of the necklace and McGee put a tracker in the gold," Tony grinned. "But..."

Ziva leaned forward and kissed Tony. Tony lifted her from the chair and pulled her onto his lap as they continued to kiss.

He placed her on the bed as their heated kisses continued but undressing had become awkward. And when they were both finally down to their skivvies Tony stopped. He pulled her into his arms and said she needed rest. Ziva didn't want to rest she wanted him but she saw the fear in his eyes, the fear of hurting her. For a moment, Ziva was afraid he couldn't find her attractive like this; that it would be too awkward to make love to a woman who could not move her legs. But soon she realized it was not that; he tended to her like a china doll and she understood completely what was going on with him. So she let him hold her and they watched a movie before drifting off to sleep.

In the early morning hours, when everything was still outside, Ziva opened her eyes to find Tony staring at her. He had this look...this look of longing and love that broke something inside of her.

"Make love to me, Tony," she whispered.

"Ziva," he held her closer, "it is too soon. Let's wait-"

Ziva turned in his arms and kissed him, "no more waiting," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You will not hurt me, I promise."

Tony resisted at first but she touched him in all the right places. Tony was gentle and loving and something snapped between them. The pain of the last ten months, the pain and joy of those eight days, the pain of simply not knowing what would happen. They had each other now and they wouldn't let go. Tony made Ziva promise...promise that she would never exclude him from anything again; even if it meant their deaths. Because he could not go through this again. Ziva swore she would never keep anything like this from him anymore. She told him it was the hardest thing she'd ever been through and that having him in her arms was the only thing she wanted for the rest of her life.

The touched each other, kissed each other, devoured each other and the love that had been fettered for so long poured out of them unbridled and uncontainable.

They stayed in bed together for a long while before Ziva insisted she needed a shower. Tony forced her to stay still until he had everything ready and then he carried her into the shower. He didn't like the shower chair because it had no back support. He put it against the wall in the shower but was afraid she could still slip if she was alone and made her promise to shower with him. Ziva told him he just wanted to see her lathered up. And he did not deny it.

"What time is the appointment?" Ziva asked as Tony turned on the dishwasher after their breakfast.

"11:30," he answered as he turned to see her in her wheelchair, reaching up and wiping down the island. She'd already tidied up the dining room in the few minutes it took him to load the dishwasher. She was not going to be easy, "Ziva," Tony leaned on the island. "You are not even home twenty-four hours; take it easy and let me do the housework."

"I have to get used to doing these things, Tony," Ziva nodded up at Tony, "at some point you are going to go back to work and I...oh my...I am going to be a housewife!"

Tony chuckled, "The most dangerous and beautiful housewife ever!"

"I need something to do," Ziva wheeled herself into the living, "more than just sit around."

"Ziva!" Tony followed her into the living room and sat on the sofa, "I forbid you from planning any assassinations."

Ziva looked at him sideways, "Ok, I promise. No rogue missions to kill international criminals...this week."

Tony practically glared at her.

"Ok, no rogue missions to kill international criminals without you?"

"Better," Tony kissed her nose. "I'll talk to Vance. Maybe he'll let you do all my paperwork from here?"

Ziva rolled her eyes. "Fine! I'll do your ROIs. Let's go, I want to see the place and maybe I can do some extra exercises while we wait."

"You are only like this because we keep telling you, you have to rest," Tony grabbed her wheelchair handles.

"Yeah, and?" Ziva asked.

Before Tony could reply a knock sounded at the front door. "Let me get that before you plot a new mission for the CIA."

Tony pulled the door open and revealed Gibbs standing there with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Hey Boss."

Gibbs entered and went to kiss Ziva, "Morning you two. I understand Mrs. DiNozzo's first therapy session is today?"

"Yes," Ziva kissed Gibbs cheek, "I get to meet this Sarge Dr. Kenneth talked about. I hope he can help me get the strength back in my back."

Gibbs crouched by her wheelchair, "Ziva, your strength will return in time. Don't push it."

"It's no use, boss," Tony grabbed his car keys, "stubborn thy name is Ziva."

Ziva crinkled her nose at Tony.

"Let's take my truck," Gibbs said. "The chair will fit better in the back and I want to make sure Ziva doesn't overdo it." Gibbs placed his hand on her shoulder and Tony caught how worried he was for Ziva.

They went down and got into Gibb's truck, Tony lifted Ziva into the seat and practically screamed at her when she tried to get out of the truck on her own. He told her the doctor didn't want her putting weight on her legs right now. Ziva was just annoyed but did as Tony said.

Once inside the physical therapy area a large, burly man approached them and introduced himself as Sarge. Apparently, he'd been a Sergeant in the Army for fifteen years. His previous appointment ended early so he took Ziva right away. Tony and Gibbs sat nearby even though Sarge had told them to go get some food or something that family didn't normally like watching his sessions with patients. Tony and Gibbs declined and stayed right there with coffees in hand.

Ziva was wearing her black jogging pants, a loose fitting tank top, a dark purple lightweight jacket and her sneakers. Tony had tied them and she'd actually felt it when he pulled the shoelaces. Her hair was in a ponytail and she was ready to work. Sarge wheeled her a distance from Tony and Gibbs and parked her in front of a stool; where he sat.

"They aren't going to save you, Ziva," Sarge started. "I have had many a family member sit and wait here and want to interfere with my sessions and I have always kept them at bay. If you want to walk again - you will have to work for it like you have never worked for anything in your life. It will be the hardest thing you ever do."

Ziva looked at Sarge and wanted to laugh but realized he must not have read her file completely and had every intention of taking advantage of that fact. Maybe, if she pushed a little hard now she'd get on her feet sooner. It always worked for her in the past - push, push, push.

"I am not going to coddle you," Sarge continued. "If you want this I want to see the fire from you not a defeatist attitude. I promise we will be in this together-"

"Ok," Ziva interrupted. "That sounds great. What do you want me to do first? And what are the best exercises to strengthen my legs?"

Sarge was obviously surprised. "Um, Ok. I see you are raring to go. I hope you can keep up this attitude, Ziva. This won't be-"

"Aha," Ziva looked around. "What is first?"

"I am going to test your upper body strength," Sarge said. "Now don't worry when people first start their upper body strength is poor. We will develop that over time and it will help you move your lower body when we get to that point."

"When does _that point_ usually get here?" Ziva asked as she followed Sarge to the test area.

"Depends on the patient, usually a few months," he answered.

"I want to be walking in a few months," Ziva said.

"Let's just take this one step at a time, ok?" Sarge grabbed a pair of hand grips shaped like a v. "Take these and when I tell you to squeeze, squeeze as hard as you can. The computer will tell me at what level we are starting you at."

"Ok," Ziva nodded as she adjusted the grips in her hands.

Sarge hit a few keys on the computer and then nodded to her. "Go ahead and squeeze as hard as you can."

Ziva took a moment then squeezed the grips until they were almost closed. The lights on the computer blinked rapidly and Sarge stared at her in awe.

"How did you? That is a higher score than even I get," he shook his head.

"I have had a lot of practice," Ziva smiled. "Can I try the balance bars?" She wheeled herself over to the two balance bars and grabbed the end.

Tony and Gibbs ran to her and Tony took hold of her waist, "No way, ninja!"

Gibbs turned to Sarge, "What the hell! You cannot let her start there. She isn't suppose to put any weight on her lower body. She's only a day out of the hospital!"

"A day?" Sarge blinked. "What is she doing here?"

"Didn't you read her file?" Tony put his hand on her shoulder and kept her in the chair.

Ziva pouted, "How am I going to get better if I cannot exercise?"

Sarge grabbed her file and came back to them, "I am sorry. Her medical details didn't come in until this morning and they weren't placed in her file. Still, this doesn't explain her upper body strength or-"

"She is a Federal agent. Highly skilled," Gibbs offered.

"And really stubborn," Tony added as he shook his head at Ziva.

"Ok guys," Sarge started. "I am really sorry. Let me have a talk with Ziva for a moment?"

Gibbs stood in front of Ziva protectively, obviously not wanting to budge. Ziva touched Gibbs' arm and said, "It was not his fault, Gibbs."

Gibbs turned back to her, "Don't drive us crazy, Ziver." He kissed her head and went with Tony back to their seats. Tony shot her a _behave yourself_ look before he followed Gibbs.

"Ziva," Sarge sat in front of her with the file open. "I see the doctor wants me to take it easy on you so I am sorry we got our signals crossed. I spoke with Kenneth but he just wanted to make sure you were on my roster. He usually sends me the tougher cases of self pity. But it doesn't appear you have any of that."

"I am motivated to return to my normal life," Ziva stated.

"How about we start with; how did you get injured?" Sarge put the file down and looked at her.

"The details are classified but I fell from a balcony onto a car roof," she said matter-of-factly.

"Classified?" Sarge said. "Balcony fall...this is James Bond stuff isn't it?"

"Pretty much," she smiled.

"Ok, well," Sarge picked up the file again, "it appears I am just suppose to help you with upper body - which you don't seem to need much of - and start your transition from the chair to your feet..."

Ziva sat up straighter and grinned widely, "Yes?"

"Later," Sarge continued. "Your spine is still in the initial heal stage. I can do some stretches with you and you can work with arms weights if you like."

"That's it?" Ziva was beyond disappointed.

"That's it for now," Sarge smiled at her, "I have to say you are something. Aren't you afraid of the pain that comes with this? Or have you not felt it?"

"I have felt pain in many ways and it has never stopped me from doing what must be done," Ziva said.

"Ok," Sarge stood and went to get some weights. He turned back and shook his head.

Ziva knew he found her strange but she did not care. She wanted to get better and make sure her family knew she was whole. She worked with Sarge for about an hour doing arms weights and stretches. She asked if she could work a bit on the punching bag but Sarge thought that was too strenuous yet. Then Tony and Gibbs packed her up in Gibbs truck. On the way back to the apartment Gibbs got a call from her _replacement_, Bishop.

Ziva had not met Bishop and wondered what she looked like. She was probably some hot twenty-five year old that kept making google eyes at Tony across the bullpen. She listened to the call; at least Bishop spoke loudly - something I am sure Gibbs hated - because if she had to rely on Gibbs for information all she'd have were a few grunts and a hang up.

"So who is Theodore Hoffman?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs glanced at her and smiled. "New case."

Ziva turned to Tony.

"Don't look at me," Tony shrugged. "I've been with ninja for weeks."

"Former Navy Intel officer," Gibbs said. "That we believe is a serial killer."

"Is he in custody?" Ziva inquired.

"No," Gibbs narrowed his eyes, "he managed to wipe all photos, DNA and fingerprint files and all of his personnel records from the system. He is a ghost right now."

"What about the people that worked with him?" Ziva pushed.

"There were only three officers that had regular contact with him and they are all dead now." Gibbs told her.

"So he's a ghost," Tony said.

"He's a ghost," Gibbs confirmed. "Until we hunt him down."

"Need help?" Ziva smiled.

* * *

**Author's note: **

**Thank you so very much for all the reviews; they really brightened this experience. Aliyah I hope you enjoyed the last few chapters! You were so absolutely wonderful with your reviews! I'd like to mention each and every review but I think that would take me several more chapters so please let me say that I can't express how much I adored reading them! Every single one from 'can't wait to read more! to the quoted lines from the story.. just adore you guys! Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's note: Well guys- I changed my mind! A woman's prerogative, yes? I had a few ideas come into my head for scenes and for this serial killer mystery that I thought why not? So I hope you guys are game for more?**

* * *

It had been two and a half weeks since Ziva had been released from the hospital. Tony thought that living together would have taken a greater adjustment; at least living together for more than eight days. He had been so used to his own space and doing the little things his way; but it hadn't. It had been a natural adjustment. Perhaps it was because they spent so much time together on the job, hell even off the job, before. Or perhaps it was simply because he cherished her more than anything in his life but living with Ziva felt natural.

He even stopped noticing the rails and wheelchair but he knew Ziva was obsessed with getting rid of them all. She had regained a lot of feeling in her legs and even managed to move them around a bit but the doctor was still insisting she take it slow and easy. A concept his Ziva was not accustomed to at all.

Ziva would get on the mat in the living room every morning and stretch and lift weights before her PT session. He had bought her a special office chair that went from normal height to stool height because she was suddenly cooking for him - hell for all of them. Gibbs, McGee, Abby and Ducky would stop by for dinner nearly every night - even Bishop came a few times. Tony wasn't sure how Ziva took to Bishop but there didn't seem to be any poison in her food so he guessed Ziva was all right with the probie girl. Tony liked her interest in cooking because he knew she was right there - in the kitchen - and he didn't have to worry about what she would do next.

But what truly surprised Tony; what had him looking at his wife with puppy dog eyes like some kid with an incurable crush was the affection. Tony never realized, never dreamed his Ziva David _DiNozzo_, Ninja, able to kill eighteen ways with a paperclip - could be so affectionate. She melted his heart every time she touched him or looked at him with those eyes. And he loved every moment of it.

Today would be his first day back on the job and he was nervous about leaving her. He wished he could just bring her in with him but that wouldn't be practical. She needed to lie down for part of the day. Last week she had given him a scare and he still wasn't sure he should go to work yet - but Ziva insisted.

They'd been asleep and at around 3am Ziva started to moan; only it wasn't one of those pleasurable moans he like to hear. It was one that frightened him - she had been in pain, a great deal of pain. The pain woke her up but she kept as quiet as possible until Tony noticed. Tony was angry that she was trying to control the pain and went to get her meds. But the pain was too intense and he wanted to take her to the hospital but Ziva insisted that it had to just be a back spasm and she'd ride it out.

Tony picked up his cell and called Ducky apologizing for waking him. But Ducky was the first to tell him he did the right thing and rushed over to their apartment.

The pain grew in intensity and by the time Ducky arrived even Ziva was ready to go to the hospital. Ducky examined her back and agreed; it was time to get her to the hospital. They admitted her and had to perform another fluid draining procedure which was followed by the doctor telling her she was pushing herself too hard. She was injected with steroids and Tony was able to take her home the following day.

The first few days home from the hospital, Ziva actually behaved. Tony guessed the pain was that intense. But once she was feeling better it was back to her routine. Dr. Kenneth had told them this would likely happen again as it was a known issue with this kind of injury. So, Ziva, of course, took that as permission to do what she was doing because nothing would avert the pain.

"Go," Ziva sat in the wheelchair and shooed Tony out the door.

"What if I don't want to go?" Tony whined at her.

"Too late," Ziva said. "you told Gibbs you would be in today. Besides I am practically there with you. I will be doing some more research on Hoffman and you had McGee set up that video feed right to your computer."

"Yes, but you can move out of my frame," Tony frowned, "and I know I won't like that."

"Stop it, Tony," Ziva rolled her eyes, "and go to work."

"Fine!" Tony opened the door, "but no wild parties without me!"

Ziva laughed, "they are only fun with you, Tony." She waved him away.

Tony stepped out the door then turned back, "Are you sure you don't want the nurse? I have the number on speed dial and I can go in late."

"You want me to go to jail for homicide?" Ziva asked deadpan.

"Argh! Fine. Love you," Tony kissed her quickly then closed the door behind him worried she'd do something stupid.

Ziva had already done her exercise this morning and she didn't have a PT session today - they had cut them back from three times a week to one after the swelling. So she decided to go to the computer and do some research on this Hoffman character.

When the computer chirped on, McGee's smiling face stared back at her, "Morning, Ziva."

Ziva chuckled, "Morning, McGee. Tony just left. He should be there soon."

"That's fine," McGee nodded. "What are you up to today?"

"I thought I would help out with more Hoffman research. I have a contact at Interpol that might be of use," Ziva told him as she moved the files she'd started compiling on Hoffman closer.

"That's an idea," McGee started hitting the keys on his computer, "it's been weeks and nothing on this guy. I even went as far back as elementary school. He scrubbed his records well."

"Well, he did have access to all sorts of systems and time to do it," Ziva opened a file next to her, "what are we saying, six murders in ten years?"

"That is what we are figuring so far but there are probably more," McGee sent a file to her computer. "Two of the killings were initially attributed to another killer but when his lawyer finally got the cops to see that his client wasn't responsible for those two deaths we got the case kicked to us."

"Right," Ziva nodded. "That was when you realized that the dead petty officer, Melinda Graves, had the body marking that linked her to the other cases; as did the other victim.

"Yes," McGee sent her the autopsy image, "a tiny brand of an angel in the hairline at the back of their necks. That detail has not been released to the press."

"Ok McGee, I'll talk to my contact and see if there are any cases over there that might fit this general MO."

"Thanks, Ziva," McGee said. "But don't sit at the computer all day. Rest up."

"Talk to you later, McGee," Ziva gave him a crooked smile and placed a kiss on her hand then on the screen before it turned off.

Ziva glanced at the little camera Tony had set up by the computer and stuck her tongue out at it before proceeding to make her calls and send her emails. After a few hours she did get tired of hunching over the keyboard and winked at the camera before taking a small nap.

Twenty minutes later she freshened up, her routine to get from the bed to the bathroom and back out had become second nature, and headed to the kitchen. When she opened the fridge she saw that they were low on a few things and remembered that cooking show she'd been watching yesterday. They'd done a chicken parmesan she knew the gang would like but she didn't have all the ingredients she needed.

She had not been out of the apartment on her own since...well since before she left for South America. It was about time she ventured out on her own, was it not?

Ziva looked around and tried to figure out how'd she do this; if she put one of those canvas grocery bags on the back of her chair she could likely carry back her purchases. Yes, why not, she thought. So she grabbed a grocery bag and put it next to her on her seat. Got her wallet and slipped it into a pocket, made sure she had the house keys, her cell and her sunglasses and rolled herself to the front door.

Getting the front door open was a bit tricky with the ramp wanting her wheels to slide down but she managed and even closed the door on her way out easily.

When Ralph, the doorman, saw her wheel herself downstairs she could have used his mouth as a hoop it gaped open so widely. He quickly went after her and asked if he could be of help but Ziva thanked him and rolled down the street.

People were mainly nice as the rolled along and some just ignored her and often cut her off. She had to blow past one guy who simply wasn't paying attention as he blocked her way while on his phone. But so far, so good. And then her cell rang.

"David," she stated then corrected herself, "David-DiNozzo."

"Hey," Tony's voice sounded and she wheeled over to the side to talk to him without blocking peoples way. "You rolled out of my line of sight. Resting?"

"No," Ziva said flatly. "I decided I wanted a few things from the market. Is it three blocks or four west?"

"I thought that noise was the TV. You are outside? As in outside?" Tony exclaimed.

"Yes, Tony," Ziva sighed. "I told you I wanted some things from the market. I will be home soon. Now, is it three or four blocks west?"

"You. Go. Home. RIGHT NOW!" Tony panicked. "I will get you what you need."'

"Tony, I am perfectly capable of doing this," Ziva explained. "I will see you later for dinner and invite everyone over. I am going to make chicken parmesan. Bye, Tony." and Ziva hung up.

Tony stared out into the bullpen and McGee turned to him, "What do you mean outside?"

"She escaped!" Tony gasped.

"What! How? What!" McGee rose from his chair. "No, I mean, no."

Tony swallowed and looked over at Gibbs, "I know, boss. I have to let her do things her way."

Gibbs stared at Tony then at McGee then back at Tony, "Go!"


	25. Chapter 25

The supermarket was fairly empty when Ziva wheeled in. She supposed this was what it was like before everyone got out of work. She looked around for a basket when she spotted the motorized version for the handicap.

Really, it was very difficult for Ziva to think of herself as handicap but she had to remember it was temporary and she might as well use what tools she needed to get her through this time. So she went over to one of the motorized baskets and lifted the arm so she could slide over. One of the customer service kids jogged over to her and asked if she needed help. She told him she could handle moving over to the other seat and he told her he'd take her wheelchair and stow it behind the customer service counter. It was a nice ride and he didn't want anyone to take a joyride on it.

Ziva smiled and slide over to the other seat and started playing with the controls. She had to laugh to herself as she wondered how tight a turn the thing could make. Then the kid returned and told her he'd accompany her around the market and get the items on the higher shelves for her and given her situation she thanked him. He also asked if she was going to use delivery - which Ziva did not know was an option and they went and filled out all the paperwork to set up a delivery account. This eased her mind regarding getting the purchases home.

She and Jake, the grocery store kid, went around the market collecting all she'd need for dinner, and she picked up baking supplies as well and various cheeses. She thought she might try a homemade pizza and surprise Tony.

"Here!" McGee yelled as she heard Tony's shoes slide on the tile floor.

"There you are," Tony rushed to her looking haggard and disheveled. He turned to Jake and said, "Who are you?"

"Jake," Jake replied cheerily. "I was just helping Mrs. DiNozzo with her shopping.

"Oh," Tony nodded. "Thanks, Jake but I can take over now."

"Kay, no problem." Jake nodded to Ziva. "See you soon, Mrs. DiNozzo."

"Thank you, Jake," Ziva said before her eyes went to Tony's. "What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at work."

"You left the house!" Tony's voice was strained. He crouched down by her chair, "You have to warn a guy before you do these things, Ziva."

McGee crouched down on the other side of her chair and touched Ziva's arm, "You have to warn a McGee too!"

"You guys are insane," Ziva shook her head. "I am perfectly fine; I told you so on the phone!"

Tony's face crunched up in frustration as McGee took Ziva's hand, "Ziva," started McGee. "You are supposed to be taking it easy and resting. Tony...Tony is going to have a heart attack if you keep running off to parts unknown."

Ziva smiled at McGee and touched his face, "Only Tony?"

"Well, maybe a McGee too," Tim smiled back.

"Guys, I am at the supermarket not the heart of Syria," Ziva took hold of both their hands, "You gotta let me do something otherwise I might lose my mind and someone could die."

McGee's cell rang and he swiped it on, "Hey, boss. Yeah, she's fine but I think Tony looks a bit pale. Aha. Ok. Ziva, Gibbs wants to know if you want him to have a stroke?"

Ziva turned to McGee with wide eyes and looked at the cell in his hands, "Guilt? Really? You, Gibbs?"

McGee hit speaker and Gibbs said, "You force me to use what I can, Ziver."

"Stop it," Ziva scowled. "All of you," she said directly into McGee's cell.

"I'm heading back, boss," McGee told Gibbs.

"I'm not," said Tony.

"Ok, let me know, DiNozzo," said Gibbs before he hung up.

McGee kissed Ziva's cheek and whispered, "Behave or I really am going to implant a sub dermal restraining device."

Once McGee left Tony stopped Ziva from moving her motorized supermarket basket and looked into her eyes, "You scare me," he simply said.

"Tony-"

"Something could happen to you; even in just these few blocks," Tony's eyes reflected the worry he felt. "Sweetheart, you are not there yet. You are not well enough to wonder out on your own."

"Tony," Ziva said softly, "people in wheelchairs do it all the time. I have an advantage on them because I still have my arm strength and-"

"They also took the time to learn from the professionals before they went rolling around town," Tony's voice hardened. "You have not. You are hell bent on being independent and forcing your body to do what you want it to do before it is ready. Ziva, you are going to do more damage in the long run if you keep this up!"

"But Tony-"

"No buts," Tony's stern expression kept Ziva still, "If you want to do something like this then you do it with me or one of us not alone!"

"I do not need to be sat on like a baby," Ziva challenged.

"Yes you do," Tony stated firmly. "I don't care that you took out a top ten most wanted. I care that you walk straight in a few months. I care that you don't fall and hurt yourself doing something risky. And right now risky for you is crossing the street."

"Tony, I think..." Ziva looked at him and nodded. "Very well," she said knowing that Tony's overreaction was more a byproduct of what happened to put her in this chair. It was for all of them, Gibbs, McGee, all of them. And she really hadn't recognized it until this very moment. Ziva knew she could handle a lot; she had already and had found a way to take that pain and put it in a box and lock it away. She knew how not to dwell.

But Tony and the others were not like her. They were suffering the trauma and being overprotective seemed to be the way Tony...hell all of them were coping. She could give them that; for now.

"Good," Tony stood and nodded. "Then let's pay for this stuff and cart it home."

"You know they have delivery here," Ziva informed. "Very convenient."

"What you get?" Tony peered into the basket.

"A lot of things," she smiled before moving the contraption. "This thing has no horsepower. It would be faster to crawl."

"Ziva," Tony shook his head.

"Well, it would!" Ziva stopped and grabbed a box of spaghetti. "Did you invite everyone over tonight?"

"No," Tony answered. "I think tonight I want you to myself. They can come over another night."

"But I have all this stuff," Ziva commented.

"And it will keep in the fridge; come on lets go home," Tony walked her to checkout, paid for the stuff and lifted her from the supermarket's chair to her own wheelchair. Tony, however, did use their delivery service as he was itching to get Ziva home.

When they got home, Tony poured him and Ziva a glass of wine, though hers was very small - he didn't want it reacting with her meds - and he told her about finding a slim lead on Hoffman. They think Hoffman may have taken an alias from the Navy killed in action files but there were a lot of names to sort through before he could really call it a lead. The delivery came fairly quick and they put away the food together. As they finished the last box of cereal placement; Tony picked up his wine glass and spilled a bit on Ziva's shoulder - on purpose.

She looked up at him and saw those eyes as he came and kissed the wine away then suggest they bathe together.

A short while later; the jetted tub was full and steaming and Tony lowered Ziva down into the water before taking a seat behind her. They both leaned back and enjoyed the bubbles as Tony turned on the jets.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

"I know," she said. "And I love you, too."

"I can't let anything happen to you, Ziva," Tony held her tightly. "I have you back but I know what kind of world we live in. I know there are monsters around every corner."

"Tony, we fight those monsters. And we have fought them together for a long time," Ziva said. "But I know what this is; I know what I put you through and I am sorry that I had to hurt you."

"I wasn't sure I could make it without you," Tony's voice cracked. "Every day I had to get out of that bed; the bed we shared, the bed that held so many sweet memories, and put one foot in front of the other and exist not knowing if you were hurt. Not knowing if you were in danger; not knowing if you needed me."

"I always needed you," tears glistened in her eyes as she turned to Tony, "I just had to protect-"

"No you didn't," Tony snapped. "You didn't have to protect me from anything except losing you!" The emotion coursed through him as he pulled her even closer, "You are mine." Tony took a breath, "I am angry and scared because you tried to take away my life. You are my life."

"You are right, you are right," she cried. "But I was scared too; I had made the choice. And I just...I just did not want you to die." Ziva swallowed hard then looked up into his eyes, "You are the reason my life had any real joy, you are the reason I fought to live. And I do not just mean this last year."

Tony brushed his fingers over her cheek, "We are messed up aren't we?"

"Oh, yes," Ziva responded. "But we're getting better."

* * *

**Author's note: Special thanks to Mrs. DiNozzo-I wish! For the comment on the gang coming over for dinner too often. It inspired a portion of this chapter!**


	26. Chapter 26

2am and the hair on the back of Tony's neck stood up. His radar was going off and he didn't know exactly why. He had his arm wrapped around Ziva's waist as she slept and she seemed fine. When he first woke; he thought that she might be in pain but she was sleeping contentedly.

He leaned his head atop hers and took in her sweet scent. Ziva had always seemed like the ultimate danger girl to him; from the first he'd had full confidence that she could handle herself. But here in bed; she felt small next to his frame. He still knew that even in this current state of hers she could probably level most men but he had to admit he liked feeling her here tucked into his side - allowing him to hold her, take care of her. He simply didn't want to let go.

But that radar of his was sounding and he could not help but glance around their bedroom. Everything seemed quiet - still outside. He heard no noise in the kitchen or coming from the living room. Yet, something felt off.

As Tony gently started to pull his arm from around her waist, Ziva reflexively tightened her hold of it and he smiled. But before he could whisper to her that he needed to get up - the doorbell rang followed by several strong knocks at the front door.

Ziva's eyes flew open and she turned to Tony, "What time is it?"

"It's 2," Tony pulled away from her already missing her warmth, "If it's McGee I don't know why he didn't call." Tony said as he checked his cell.

As he got out of bed and slipped into his pajama pants and his robe; Ziva pointed to her nightgown and he tossed it to her. "Let's find out what this is about."

Tony started for the door when Ziva called, "wait, Tony." She reached for the gun on the nightstand and extended it to him.

"You think we have burglars knocking?" Tony whispered.

"Just take it, Tony" Ziva insisted before slipping on her short, ivory lace and cotton nightgown.

Tony went to take the gun then said, "hang on to that one," before he opened a drawer and took out a spare. His service gun was in the box in the living room.

He went to the front door as the knocking continued and took one quick glance back at Ziva before stepping up to the door cautiously and looking through the peep hole. What he saw was the last person he expected to see at his door. It took him a moment to decide what he wanted to do.

"Ziva, it's ok. I'll take care of this," he called back to Ziva before he opened the door.

"Why are you here?" Tony demanded as he glowered at the woman.

"I need to talk," she said.

"2am is not the time to talk, EJ," Tony narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's important, Tony, please," she looked over her shoulder then back at Tony.

"Anyone following you?" Tony asked as he stood his ground.

"No, no," she replied. "Just being cautious."

Tony opened the door wider and allowed her to come in. He gestured for her to go to the living room and followed her after closing the door and locking it securely. Tony flipped on the lights then he went to the blinds and closed them both. As he turned back to EJ he noticed her staring at the gun in his hand.

Tony indicated for her to take a seat on the sofa as he took sat in one of the club chairs and placed the gun on the side table next to him, "What is so important that you need to come here in the middle of the night?"

"Is Ziva here?" EJ asked.

Tony stood and resisted, just barely, from taking hold of his gun again. "Why do you ask?"

Ziva wheeled into the living room, she'd managed to pull her hair back into a loose ponytail and he suspected her Sig was tucked under the seat of her wheelchair. "EJ?" she asked curiously. "Why are you here?"

Tony stepped over to his wife, took the handles of her chair and wheeled her over next to the club chair he had vacated.

"Actually, Ziva, I am here to speak with you," EJ started.

As Tony sat next to Ziva he noticed EJ's eyes wander over Ziva's legs and if he hadn't known EJ was straight he'd think she was checking out his wife.

"I am so sorry this happened to you," EJ said softly.

Ziva pulled the hem of her nightie closer to her knees, "I am fine, EJ. I will be walking in a few months." Ziva nodded to her, "What is your visit about?"

"I am not sure I want to hear this," Tony looked at EJ then over to Ziva, "Especially, since you seem to be here to talk to Ziva. You can ask something of me; not of my wife and not now."

"Tony," Ziva touched his knee, "let her ask her question, please."

Tony grunted but EJ pushed forward and said, "I am working with CIA now. I'd like to-"

"Then you can get the hell out of my home, EJ!" Tony stood again and pointed to the door. "CIA is not welcomed here."

"I need to talk to you about the route you took to Cortez," EJ explained.

"_What did I just say!"_ Tony barked. "I don't care what the hell this is about. I want you out of here,_ now!"_ Tony grabbed EJ's arm and pulled her towards the door.

EJ attempted to push Tony and stand her ground. Tony grabbed her arms and pushed her against the side of the sofa, "Listen to me, EJ. I will happily throw you out of here bodily. I do not want my wife," Tony narrowed his eyes at EJ, "involved in anything the CIA has their fingers in."

"Your wife is a valuable CIA operative!" EJ spat. "And she has a chance right now to help me stop some really bad guys!"

"For what?!" Tony screamed into EJ's face, "to help glorify EJ Barrett? No thank you. Now get out of my home!"

"Ziva," EJ said quickly, "Mendoza is picking up the pieces Cortez left behind."

Tony hauled EJ up the ramp as EJ tried to pull from his grip.

"Ziva," EJ plead. "I need your help!"

EJ looked to Ziva as she tried to push Tony back. Ziva rolled closer to them.

"You heard my husband," Ziva said as she looked directly into EJ's eyes. "Please leave."

EJ stopped struggling and glared at Ziva, "You could make this easier."

Tony tore the door open and practically tossed EJ out into the hall. He followed her and backed her against the far wall.

"I don't want you coming around here again," Tony warned. "Whatever mess there is down in South America; you and the CIA can take care of it. Leave Ziva out of it!"

"I just need to talk to her for a few moments," EJ said softly, "What she tells me could make all the difference."

"Get out," Tony banged the wall next to her then returned to the apartment and locked the door on her.

When he turned to Ziva; Ziva could see the emotion coming off of Tony as he took a moment to regain control.

"Come here," Ziva whispered.

Tony went to sit on the sofa and pulled Ziva's chair in front of him.

"What the hell was that about?" he asked. "I don't like that CIA; EJ or not, is coming around you for anything."

"I don't know, Tony," Ziva touched his hands, "Mendoza was one of Cortez's men, yes. But CIA knows everything I know - probably more. I am not sure what she would have wanted from me."

"Whatever it was; it was something that would have given EJ an advantaged. I don't trust her," Tony took both her hands in his, "And I sure as hell don't trust her around you."

"I do not think she would maliciously try to hurt us," Ziva stated.

"She might not set out to shoot you," Tony thumbed the back of Ziva's hands, "but she doesn't care if you get shot in her wake."

Ziva nodded. "I do not understand why she came here at this time to ask about Mendoza. I have nothing to say that was not in my reports. And Mendoza does not have Cortez's skill. It is very strange."

"I'll talk to Gibbs and Vance tomorrow. They'll find out what she wanted," Tony kissed her softly then lifted her up into his arms, "Come on, you look sleepy."

"Don't worry, Tony," Ziva whispered. "I am not going anywhere."

Tony nodded and carried her to their bed. Ziva took out her ponytail and snuggled in next to him. She was asleep in minutes and he knew she must have been exhausted.

EJ showing up out of the blue and now with the CIA left him unsettled. One thing he knew about that woman - she'd leave you to die in a ditch.


	27. Chapter 27

Morning arrived and Tony was surprised to see Ziva still in bed with him and not out doing her morning stretches. He glanced over her shoulder and saw her sound asleep. As Tony carefully extricated himself from bed he realized he'd left her chair in the living room and went to roll it over next to Ziva's side. Then he went to wash up; just as he was about to get into the shower he decided he needed to wake Ziva. He sauntered back to the bedroom and sat on her side of the bed.

"Hey, mon petit pois," Tony smoothed the hair from her face. "Want to shower with a dashing Federal agent?"

"That is my line," she mumbled, "mon petit pois. I can shower later, Tony." Ziva blinked several times and turned to look at the clock. "You should go in early today since you left early yesterday."

"Don't worry about it," Tony said as he helped her up into a sitting position. "I want you to come into the office with me today."

"Really?" Ziva peered at him curiously, "while I would love to; I do not know how practical that would be, Tony."

"I am not staying all day," Tony assured her. "I'm just going in to talk to Gibbs and Vance and maybe do a little work."

"Hacker…no that is not it; Slubber? Slackette!" Ziva pronounced.

"Slacker," Tony intoned. "And am not! Hey I could still be on family medical leave but _you_ pushed me out the door!"

"Why do you want me to go to NCIS today?" Ziva pushed herself further up on the bed.

"I don't like that EJ was sniffing around last night," Tony answered honestly. "And you escaped yesterday and suddenly you think you can shower by yourself."

"You caught that, huh?" Ziva smiled as Tony looked sideways at her. "All right, I will go to NCIS with you today. But I am staying with Abby. I do not want to have to stare at that girl at my desk."

"Ok, I am sure Abby will love it!"' Tony exclaimed as he lifted Ziva into her chair, kissed her and let her alone in the bathroom for a few minutes while he set up to make omelets after the shower.

They showered and Tony washed Ziva's hair. He didn't know what it was about washing her hair but he enjoyed it immensely. The first time he tried, Ziva had swatted him away and said she was capable of that but then she'd realized it wasn't that he was treating her like an invalid but that he truly enjoyed the connection between them when he did it. There was something sensual in the act of washing a woman's hair. They'd developed a routine in the shower that while didn't always end with them making love - did cement the intimacy between them. Maybe it'd been that first shower in Brazil or the first one here but showering with Ziva had become a favorite part of his day.

Afterward, they dressed and ate and were startled by another knock at the door.

"If that is Trent," Tony muttered, "I am not responsible for shooting him."

"Tony-" Ziva shook her head as Tony opened the door.

A messenger held a secured packaged and asked for "Ziva David DiNozzo."

Tony took the package as Ziva signed the messenger's electronic gizmo and then he closed the front door.

"It's from the CIA," Tony scowled as he placed in on the kitchen island.

"Open it," Ziva said simply.

Tony took a sharp knife from the butcher block and sliced open one end and pulled out several files. He opened the first, "Looks to be updated credentials for you and a work statement...and a check," Tony's eyes bulged as he read the check," oh yeah some check."

He handed Ziva the check and she read it as four hundred and twenty-two thousand dollars after withholding according to the pay stub.

"Gotta say, Ziva," Tony started. "I didn't know they paid that well."

"Let me see the statement, Tony, please," Ziva asked and Tony handed it to her.

Tony flipped through the other papers which were just her health insurance confirmation and coverage forms and disability papers.

"Apparently," Ziva said, "this check represents a year of normal pay plus a year of hazard pay and a bonus for completing the Cortez mission. I have to say, Tony, I did not expect this. I did not even think about it. My only concern was the paperwork from CIA."

"I know," Tony moved closer to her, "but hey this check is the least the CIA can do."

Ziva smiled, "We should deposit this in a joint account."

"Joint?" Tony grinned. "I'm rich!"

Ziva chuckled, "Want a Ferrari?"

Tony laughed, "Nah," he bent down, "All I want is a certain ninja's lips," he kissed her. "And fingers," he brought her hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers, "And-"

"If you continue this, Tony, we will never make it into work," Ziva kissed him.

"Always the practical one," Tony kissed her nose then they headed out.

A short while later he wheeled Ziva into the bullpen and Gibbs and McGee were elated to see her back in the building - well as elated as Gibbs got anyway. Tony probably wouldn't have noticed Bishop if she hadn't come over to Ziva and told her she looked well. Ziva didn't make it down to Abby for a few hours as new leads in the Hoffman case developed and Ziva stayed with McGee - at his desk - reviewing the several identities taken from Navy death rolls.

McGee set up a wireless keyboard for her and she primarily worked off the plasma with the keyboard on a cork board on her lap. Vance had come down to see her working and wondered if he needed to give the CIA a call sooner rather than later and officially get his agent back. Ziva chuckled and told him to consider her an unofficial official liaison from the CIA instead of Mossad this time. Vance laughed and was obviously genuinely happy to see her back.

Tony for his part had disappeared up into MTAC with Gibbs and later Vance. He told them about EJ's late night visit and they all started their inquiries into different CIA sources.

When Tony returned to his desk; Ziva was crossing off fake IDs that were created to get credit cards and IDs that seemed to be active people from a fairly huge list. Bishop was standing over Ziva's shoulder asking a million questions about how Ziva crossed referenced. Ziva was answering her and showing her what to look for but Tony noticed that she looked tired.

"Ok, ninja," Tony went and took her keyboard set up away," time to head down to Abby and say hello or she will skin us alive and leave no forensic evidence."

"But-" McGee started.

"No buts, McSlavedriver," Tony handed him the keyboard set up. "Bishop can help you were Ziva left off."

McGee muttered, "Not really," then stood and gave Ziva a kiss.

"Send me the list, McGee, I'll continue at home later," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Not tonight; tomorrow ok?" McGee said as he winked at her.

Ziva nodded and Tony rolled her down to Abby's lab.

"Ziva!" Abby shrieked and gave her the Abby treatment as she entered the lab.

"How long have you guys been here?" Abby asked.

"A few hours," Ziva answered. "I was helping McGee with a list upstairs."

"Hours? I would have come up sooner but I've been swamped processing the evidence that leads nowhere," Abby said. "This Hoffman character didn't leave much behind in his office or house. I can't seem to pinpoint his DNA on anything. Strange."

Tony grabbed his cell as it chirped, "Yeah, boss. Ok. Right up."

"Ladies, I have to run up to MTAC for a short while." He leaned down by Ziva, "You should lie down soon," he whispered in her ear. "I'll-"

"I am fine, Tony," Ziva gave him a peck on the cheek, "go see what Gibbs wants."

Tony gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "Be back soon," he said before running off.

Ziva wheeled up to Abby's table, "No DNA at all on anything?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded. "I don't even know how that is possible. I have nothing to compare any samples to if we get anything from a victim."

"He really is a ghost then," Ziva said with a strained voice.

Abby crouched by her chair, "Ziva, are you all right?"

"Yes, Abby," Ziva smiled. "I am fine. My back is just sore today."

"I can ask Ducky to come up-" Abby started.

"No," Ziva patted Abby's hand. "I am OK. But would you please get me some water? I am going to take one of these pills-" Ziva reached into one of the wheelchair's side pockets and pulled out a prescription bottle.

"You are not OK," Abby frowned. "I know how you hate taking these." She turned and clicked on the video conference to autopsy, "Ducky?"

"Abby, it's fine," Ziva said.

"Hello, Abigail," Ducky smiled into the camera, "is that Ziva behind you?"

"Yes," Abby nodded. "And she isn't feeling well..."

"Say no more," Ducky pushed his chair back. "I will be right up."

"Abby this happens from time to time; you should not have bothered Ducky," Ziva slipped the bottle back into the side pocket.

"Pain is an indicator that something is wrong. How long have you been hiding it?" Abby narrowed her eyes.

"Abby is right," Ducky said as he entered the lab. "How long have you been experiencing discomfort, Ziva?"

Ducky came up next to her and looked into her eyes, "Well?"

Ziva shrugged, "since last night."

"Lean forward," Ducky instructed and Ziva complied. Ducky slid his hand to her lower back and felt the inflammation hardening. "It feels like last time, Ziva. I think you are accumulating fluid again. We should get you to hospital and take care of this early."

Ziva stared up at him, "Oh the fluid again? So soon?"

"Yes," Ducky nodded. "It seems someone might not be resting as much as she should?"

"Ducky and I can take you," Abby started shutting down her computers.

"No," Ziva sighed. "I do not want to take you away from here. You both have cases to work on."

"I was simply doing reports and those can wait, Ziva," Ducky told her, "you are far more important.

"And I am looking for evidence that doesn't exist and if it does it will be here tomorrow," Abby went to Mass Spec to shut it down. "I'll call Tony and let him know," she said as she pulled out her cell."

Ziva sighed but then she grimaced as the pain in her back increased. She took a deep breath and tried to control it. Her lower back felt like someone was squeezing her spine none too gently.

Abby listened to the cell ring and then groaned, "Damn, I forgot he went up to MTAC and they have that new MTAC operator who makes everyone leave their cells in those damn cubby holes! I hate those cubby holes."

"Let's not mind that," Ducky started wheeling Ziva out of the lab. "We'll call and leave a message for Tony. It is best we get her to the hospital now than wait on them to get out of MTAC."

"Should we call an ambulance?" Abby asked.

"Oh, no," Ziva said. "That would scare Tony if he heard I left in an ambulance."

"Let me call, McGee," Abby took out her cell again, "Ducky has a Morgan and I have a hotrod and neither will be easy for you to get into, Ziva." Abby waited for McGee to pick up his desk phone but it just kept ringing; just before she was about to hang up she heard Bishop say hello. Abby asked for McGee but Bishop told her that McGee, Tony and Gibbs were in MTAC with Vance. Abby asked Bishop to go down to the motor pool and get a car that they were taking Ziva to the hospital.

A short while later; Bishop had done as instructed and gotten the car; Ducky and Abby helped Ziva into the backseat but Ziva had pulled herself most of the way into the car and Bishop noticed the pain on Ziva's face after that effort. She drove them all to the hospital as quickly as possible and left a message for Gibbs and Tony regarding the Ziva situation.

Once at the hospital Ziva was placed on a gurney and taken into emergency. Ducky, Abby and Bishop were asked to wait outside as the nurse went to get an IV and morphine for Ziva's pain.

Ziva waited behind the curtained area and then heard some talking just the other side of the curtain. A moment later a nurse, with a face mask on, pulled back the curtain and wheeled the gurney out.

"Are we going into surgery already?" Ziva asked voice strained, eyes unfocused from the pain.

The nurse nodded and pulled her through a set of heavy doors and then another set of doors. They seemed to be going a long distance and then she was wheeled into an operating room.

Only problem was the room was dark and there was no one else there. "What is going on?" Ziva asked.

"We need to talk," EJ said after removing her surgical mask.


	28. Chapter 28

**Everyone! I want to THANK YOU for the reviews! They keep me writing! You are all so fantastic! You absolutely ROCK!**

* * *

MTAC's screen shifted from Vance's CIA contact to Trent Kort. Tony stiffened as the glass-eyed ass appeared on screen.

"Gibbs," said Trent. "I got your message. Director, DiNozzo, what can I do for you?"

"Aside from playing in traffic and conveniently getting hit by a Mac truck," Tony started. "I want to know what is going on with EJ Barrett and why the CIA is bothering my wife!"

"Barrett?" Trent shook his head and grimaced. "She approached Ziva?"

"Yes," Gibbs answered. "Ziva, is done with her part of the deal. Why would-"

"We didn't sick Barrett on Ziva," Trent answered. "But Barrett is trying to make a name for herself at Langley. She is bottom of the heap right now; an entry level rookie and from what I have heard she doesn't like it. Keeps going on and on about her contacts in Spain and running some damn NCIS team. Ziva on the other hand," Trent smiled. "When she is better, CIA would love to have her aboard full time; hell we'll take her now as an analyst at Langley. Let me just say - Ziva can write her ticket here."

"Ziva is not going to step foot in Langley," Tony stated. "But none of this explains why EJ came to visit last night."

"What did she want?" Trent asked.

"She wanted information on one of Cortez's men, Mendoza," Tony replied.

Trent narrowed his one good eye, "Mendoza? She was told to stay away from this. Looks like Barrett fancies herself a rogue like Ziva."

"EJ is no Ziva," Gibbs stated. "She'll just manage to muck things up."

"I'll talk to her. Get her to back off, Ziva," Trent nodded then the screen went dark.

"I don't like this," Tony said as he went up the ramp to exit MTAC. The moment he grabbed his cell he saw the many messages and texts, "Damn, they took Ziva to the hospital," he told Gibbs as he rushed out of MTAC.

* * *

"EJ," Ziva muttered through the pain. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I need your help, Ziva," EJ discarded her mask and cap, "and as you can see I am desperate."

Ziva was completely prone on the gurney and there was nothing nearby for her to grab onto. She was placed in the middle of the room with just EJ next to her. "I cannot do this now, EJ. Please take me back to the doctor."

"Mendoza scooped up the remnants of Cortez's gang. If he manages to reconnect all of Cortez's suppliers and contacts he could do just as much damage as Cortez was doing," EJ blurted out.

"Mendoza is a slug," Ziva groaned as the pain radiated up her spine and caused her back to arch up. It took a moment for her to catch her breath and relax what muscles she had control over.

"Slug?" EJ asked.

"Yes," Ziva inhaled deeply, "no...no, I mean thug."

"Yes, I know but with these resources he will become a very dangerous, thug." EJ continued. "I need your help to get close to him."

"No," Ziva hissed with the pain. "Take me back to the doctor right now!"

"I can't. Not yet. I might not get this chance with you again," EJ said. "I followed you and Tony to NCIS this morning. I thought I'd be able to talk to you alone in the apartment until he took you with him. When I saw Ducky and Abby put you in the car I knew this could be my chance. I am sorry but this is very important."

"So you are willing to torture me with this pain?" Ziva narrowed her eyes, "what exactly do you want, EJ?"

"I want you to talk to Mendoza," EJ pulled out a satellite cell, "He knows you. He believes you were a victim along with Cortez that night. He thinks you are back in the states because you had backup come and get you. If you can introduce me as one of your backup - as being with you when you took out Cortez's competition all those months it will give me instant cred."

Ziva looked at EJ like she'd gone mad. "You want a shortcut to get to those men. EJ, those men are all killers."

"I can handle myself, Ziva," EJ snapped.

"No, you cannot, not with them." Ziva gritted her teeth, "if I make this introduction...you will die."

"Make the introduction," EJ held the phone out to Ziva, "Now."

"And if I do not?" Ziva challenged.

"Then I don't know how long it will be before you get back to the doctor," EJ threatened.

Ziva took the phone EJ offered and stared at the blonde for long moments before hurling the phone across the room.

"That was a mistake, Ziva," EJ ground in anger. "You want-"

EJ was interrupted as Ziva's hand snapped up and grabbed her by the throat in one fluid motion. Ziva squeezed and held EJ in her control effortlessly.

"I am in pain; lying on a gurney and unable to walk. And yet, I can end you right here if I so choose." Ziva pressed on her jugular vein with her ring and pinky fingers and held her jaw askew with her thumb. With one hard motion she could disable if not kill EJ. EJ did not present a difficult target with her slim neck. "If I can do this in a moment; what will those men do to you?"

"Let me go," EJ insisted as she reached out and tried to grab Ziva's arm.

Ziva moved the hand holding EJ's head a fraction to assert her dominance. "You are very foolish, EJ. It would be easier if I killed you now then let those men get their hands on you."

"I am CIA just like you," EJ spat. "Share the glory, Ziva."

A wave of deep pain hit Ziva and she squeezed EJ's throat for a long moment before releasing her. EJ stumbled back with a gasp and a scream as Ziva's back arched in unbearable pain.

Tony and Ducky were first through the doors when EJ screamed followed closely by Gibbs and McGee with guns drawn.

EJ stumbled into Tony, trying to get her breath and extended her hand to hold onto his arm. Tony pushed her back, disgusted and went to Ziva who was holding her breath.

"Breathe, baby," Tony whispered in Ziva's ear. "Breathe," Tony's head turned as Dr. Kenneth and a nurse rushed in behind them. Kenneth came straight to Ziva and placed his hand at the small of her back.

Ziva took a deep breath and tried to straighten out when Kenneth stopped her, "No, Ziva," Kenneth said. "Don't force yourself," Kenneth held her back in the arched position and instructed the nurse to bring the draining kit here.

The nurse nodded, flicked on the lights and asked everyone to leave the operating suite before rushing to get what the doctor needed.

Gibbs and McGee took EJ forcibly out and McGee cuffed her.

"What the hell, McGee?" EJ struggled against the restraints. "Get these off of me!"

"You are under arrest for kidnapping," McGee stated.

"That's ridiculous!" EJ protested. "I just moved her down a few rooms so we could talk."

Tony exited the operating suite, leaving Ducky with Dr. Kenneth as the nurse came back with the kit and another nurse. He held the door open for them then let them close it as they prepared to drain the fluid from Ziva's back. Ducky promised to stay with her as Kenneth didn't want Tony in the room.

Tony saw McGee hold the restrained EJ's arm. Gibbs stepped between Tony and EJ - protecting Tony not EJ.

Tony glared at EJ and wanted to pull his gun. He nodded at Gibbs and stepped around him before coming up to EJ. Tony stepped into EJ, forcing her back against the wall; his hand wrapped around her throat and he squeezed like Ziva had. McGee and Gibbs stepped back but kept watch.

"If you come near Ziva again; I will kill you," Tony's tone was deadly, "You delayed her procedure. She was in pain. I will _never_ forgive that."

Tony released her throat and EJ coughed, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry but I need her to do something for me. It is a matter of national security."

"No," Tony had daggers in his eyes, a seething hatred for the woman in fron of him. "It isn't. This is about making EJ look good. Finding redemption on Ziva's coat tails."

"No!" she screamed, "it is about taking out a man just as bad as Cortez. Ziva is CIA, injured or not. She left NCIS, she left you to do this work. She is just as ambitious as anyone."

"Tony," McGee stepped in front of Tony, "she isn't worth it. I'm going to book her. You take care of Ziva, I'll be back as soon as I can." McGee dragged EJ away.

"I can't believe you broke rule 12 for her first," Gibbs stated flatly.

Tony turned to look at Gibbs with wide eyes and stared at his boss for a long moment before he let out a breath, shook his head and gave Gibbs a half-smile. "Stupid, I know. Would you believe I was just figuring out if I could get away with it with you so I could get Ziva in the future?"

"No," Gibbs shook his head and led Tony to the waiting room.

* * *

**Author's note: I thought about a more vicious confrontation between Tony and EJ but in the end just didn't think she was worth it. Let me know what you all think.**


	29. Chapter 29

"She is resting now," Dr. Kenneth came out to the waiting room to inform them. "I've admitted her upstairs."

"Admitted? I thought that wouldn't be necessary this time?" Tony asked.

"I want to run an MRI and a few other tests," Kenneth said. "I'm concerned that the swelling might have cause additional damage."

"Everything that happened...did that?" Tony's voice was laced with fear.

"Pain is an indicator that the swelling needs to be drained. But she wasn't meant to endure that level of pain for so long; add to that the stress and I am afraid the swelling hardened to the point of compression," Kenneth explained.

"What does that mean?" Tony asked as Gibbs, Abby and Ducky came closer.

"It means her injury could become permanent," Kenneth stated. "But, don't despair just yet; it is also likely that nothing changed and we drained out the fluid in time. I need to run the tests."

"Can I see her?" Tony asked.

"Yes, but only for a few minutes. We're going to be taking her down to get the scans shortly," Kenneth nodded then touched Tony's shoulder, "And Tony, I'll be with her the whole time."

"Thank you," Tony half-smiled.

"She is in room 2031," Kenneth said as Tony and the others started for the elevators, "Only a little while OK?"

"OK," Abby replied as she followed everyone else upstairs.

Gibbs and the others waited outside Ziva's room to let Tony have a few minutes with her alone.

Tony entered and found her half asleep, "Hey beautiful."

Ziva opened her eyes fully and smiled at Tony, "Hi, you."

"Still my ninja, huh? Putting EJ in her place," Tony sat on the corner of her bed and took Ziva's hand.

"That woman is delusional," Ziva said. "She wanted me to call Mendoza - like a phone chat would put him at ease? She wanted an introduction as being part of my team."

"Your team? When you got to Cortez?" Tony's eyebrow quirked up.

"Yes," Ziva nodded as she raised the back of the bed, "But she does not know the specifics. They would see through her in a moment."

"I don't care about her," Tony squeezed Ziva's hand, "except to keep her away from you."

"Tony," Ziva coughed then sat straighter, "if she goes down to South America I have no doubt they will kill her."

Tony sat closer to Ziva, took her face in his hands and leaned his forehead on hers, "Baby, I don't care. I have nothing but contempt for EJ Barrett."

"Tony," Ziva kissed him lightly on the lips, "I know how hard you take these things."

"I promise you," Tony gazed into her eyes, "I could care less what happens to EJ."

Ziva touched Tony's face then turned as Abby peeked into the room, "Hey, you look better," Abby said as she came over and quickly gave Ziva a side hug. "The orderlies are here to take you for your tests."

Ziva nodded then looked to Gibbs and Ducky.

"You Ok, Ziver?" Gibbs stepped up near the bed.

"I am feeling much better already," Ziva reached for Gibbs and held his hand for a moment.

Gibbs looked at Ziva, she looked tired and drawn but her smile was still radiant. But at that moment a feeling came over him, a feeling of dread that made him want to hide Ziva - protect her from what might come her way. Thankfully, neither Ziva nor Tony caught his look. Abby had made way for the orderlies and Tony gallantly scooped Ziva out of bed - to the orderlies horror and placed her on the gurney.

"Make sure no crazy blondes try to kidnap her again," Tony instructed the orderlies as they rolled her away.

After Ziva was out of earshot; they made themselves comfortable in her room and Gibbs asked if she knew about the possibility of further injury.

"No," Tony said. "She doesn't know and I want to keep it that way until all the tests results are in."

"McGee called while you were in here with Ziva," Gibbs said. "Barrett is in central booking. Ziva is going to need to sign an affidavit."

"Fine," Tony replied. "But you know as well as I do that this won't stick. CIA will get her out and all charges will be dropped."

"At least she'll get a scare," Abby added without remorse.

"That is the least she deserves," Ducky said with contempt. "Her actions may have caused Ziva-"

"She'll be fine, Ducky," Tony said. "She'll be fine."

After several hours of waiting and Tony speaking with Vance about family medical leave again - and Vance telling him he never took him off of leave just had him in on temporary duty; Tony heard from Dr. Kenneth before he saw Ziva. Ziva had been taken to the therapy room for a cold bath and additional steroid shots. Kenneth told him that everything looked good. Ziva had a minor setback where a few nerves became compressed but that they would regenerate over time; but this entire ordeal has probably added several weeks to her - take it easy - orders.

"I had her measured for a new brace," Kenneth informed Tony. "It should take about a week to come in. The new brace will provide additional back support but it is much stiffer than the one she currently uses. But, since she has been so active I'd rather try to immobilize her back and try to prevent further injury."

"She is going to absolutely hate that," Tony rubbed his forehead as he looked at Kenneth."And I am not sure I can get her to keep it on."

"She can take it off at home -if- she isn't doing anything strenuous but I have to insist she wear it when she leaves the house," Kenneth ordered.

Tony nodded and a short while later Ziva was brought in shivering. The orderlies insisted Tony stay back and they moved her to the bed. Gibbs, Abby and Ducky asked her if she wanted anything but she said no and they soon took their leave.

Tony had already set up the reclining chair to sleep in tonight and sat by Ziva with his arm around her trying to warm her up.

"This is a type of torture chamber," Ziva mumbled.

Tony smiled and kissed her temple, "You have to stop waiting until the pain is about ready to break you in half before we come in to the doctor."

"I cannot help that I have a high tolerance for pain, Tony," Ziva frowned.

"You just ignore it but you know it's there," Tony felt Ziva snuggle into his chest and he smiled.

"Did Dr. Kenneth tell you about the brace?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Tony answered.

"I am not wearing that thing in the house," Ziva said flatly.

"I won't make you wear it if you promise to wear it every time we leave the house," Tony eyed her.

"Fine," Ziva pouted. "Do we have to stay here tonight?"

"I guess so, Doc didn't say anything about setting you free," Tony nodded, "Oh, speaking of setting free. McGee arrested EJ for kidnapping and he wants you to sign the papers."

"Kidnapping?" Ziva stared out into the room, "I did not look at it that way but I guess he is right. If I had been in my wheelchair she would not have managed what she did."

"I know, Ziva," Tony smirked at her, "You would have flattened her in seconds."

"That's right," Ziva said then turned as Kenneth entered the room.

"Hey you two," Kenneth smiled. "I just wanted to let you know that your release papers are signed and you can leave first thing in the morning. I won't be in tomorrow so I wanted to take care of it tonight. But, Ziva, like I told you before, stay in bed for a couple of days before you start your routine and keep it light. No physical therapy for at least a week."

"All right," Ziva agreed. "But can we go home tonight? I would rather wake up in my own bed."

Kenneth thought about it and nodded, "I don't see why not you've gotten all the injections; just take it easy on the way home you aren't wearing the new brace yet."

"Thank you!" Ziva exclaimed.

Tony thanked Kenneth too and helped Ziva dress before they got the hell out of dodge. Tony had to admit it was much better just going home now than waiting until morning. The ride home was uneventful and soon he and Ziva were settled in bed together.

Ziva passed out the moment her head hit the pillow and Tony smiled, kissed her temple but couldn't rest just yet. His mind floated back to EJ; what she had done to get an advantage. He was beyond furious that EJ would attempt to use Ziva in this fashion but EJ could not be the only one at CIA to want to use Ziva for their careers, or simply to slither into further uncharted circles. Tony didn't want that; he didn't want Ziva to constantly be asked for favors, or threatened or blackmailed. But she was Eli's daughter and he couldn't change that; she was Kidon and now she has this Cortez business under her belt - it really is a hell of a resume for a spook. He had to neutralize her value to CIA.

In her condition; Tony thought she would be left alone for the most part - except by people like EJ who had to be delusional. But once she started to walk CIA would be all over her and she was technically still credentialed with them. She had her disability papers but they'd clearly read _temporary_ disability; there was no doubt in Tony's mind CIA wanted to keep her on payroll.

He have to talk to Vance; find a way to get her reinstated at NCIS. If she were a US Federal Agent again it might go a long way towards keeping her safe. It would expose her South American romp as undercover work to anyone who cared to look. Yes; he had to make sure Ziva was no longer viewed as 'rogue.'

* * *

**Author's Note: Hi Everybody! Thank you! For the wonderful reviews! I love how you guys are so into the story!**

**I am, however, going to have to take a break from posting so frequently. I probably won't post another chapter until after Sept 10th. Though; I am trying to squeeze out one more chapter before my break - let's see if it happens!**


	30. Chapter 30

Just as Tony thought, EJ had been bailed out of the charges by the CIA. But in the two weeks since EJ accosted Ziva in the hospital - at least she hadn't tried to approach Ziva again. Not that EJ had much of an opportunity; Tony had been with Ziva 24/7 since the hospital incident.

For her part; Ziva had actually taken the doctor's advice. She slept alot these last couple of weeks; Tony knew that the confrontation with EJ, combined with the swelling and the nerve damage had drained her significantly. So she took it easy on purpose and that often meant reading a book and sleeping. He'd been impressed that she agreed to postpone her physical therapy sessions with Sarge for a full three weeks. Ziva had finally admitted that she had indeed been pushing herself too hard.

_My body should do what I want it to but since it is being stubborn I will allow it to rest_. Tony laughed when she'd said that. He'd been happy to stay home with her - it had put his mind at ease. And if he were to admit it; he really didn't want to go back to work without her.

He couldn't get enough time with her it seemed; every moment was a gift for him. Her ten month absence lingered in his heart and the only balm was her presence now. Her laughter, her gaze, her soft touch.

At the moment he was working with McGee at the corner of his screen; Ziva's laptop was next to his and he was sending McGee Ziva's latest report. He could hear Gibbs in the background telling Bishop her ROI reports weren't in the right sequence and was glad he wasn't in the office; Bishop always made this annoying groaning sound when Gibbs was annoyed with her.

All this work from home had been driving Vance crazy trying to figure out how to list Tony's temporary duty. Vance had finally given up and given Tony five hours a day temporary duty - and Tony hadn't even asked. Tony did however leave a port to his desk computer open so he could scare Dorneget from time to time. Dorneget had gotten his desk while Tony was out on leave. So, Gibbs had McGee, Bishop and Dorneget in the office and him and Ziva at home. And even with all this manpower they still didn't have a solid lead on Hoffman. Ziva had probably come the closest when she'd identified aliases Hoffman used but in each case when they'd pulled the Driver's license photo the photo was unusable. The DMV's digital copy had a glare that McGee was convinced was inserted after the fact. So Hoffman must have hacked the DMV's computers.

Tony managed to dig up some video surveillance footage near Hoffman's pentagon office. He'd caught Hoffman's car on the footage but each time Hoffman himself exited the footage was blurred and a sun glare made it impossible to identify any of Hoffman's features. McGee and Abby concluded that Hoffman had some kind of high powered RF inhibitor on his person at all times that would mess with any camera trying to capture his image. So he could walk around with a million cameras pointed at him and none would actually capture his likeness. Tony felt like he was going around in circles with this case but eventually he knew they'd track Hoffman down - everyone made a mistake and they'd find it sooner or later.

"Tony," Ziva called from the bedroom. "Tony?"

Tony stood up right away, Ziva rarely called out for help with anything, and rushed over to her. He found her sitting on the made bed with a pillow scrunched up next to her. "Everything ok?" he asked.

Ziva looked up at him as he stepped closer to the bed; her eyes bright and wide, "Yes. It is just...Tony, my legs are tingling."

"Tingling?" Tony came up next to her, pushed her wheelchair back and ran his hand up her right leg as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Yes," Ziva practically beamed, "and look." She managed to flex a muscle in her calf.

"Impressive," Tony crouched by the bed, "Can you do it again?"

Ziva scrunched her toes and flexed her calf. Tony's face lit up like it was Christmas. He leaned forward and kissed her leg before taking his seat next to her on the bed.

"Wow," he said as he kissed her lips. "I think we should call the doctor; make sure this tingling is normal."

"You think?" Ziva looked at him like he was going to dash her hope.

"Yes," Tony kissed her nose and picked up the phone on the nightstand. "Just to be safe."

Tony dialed Kenneth's number having memorized it long ago now and on the third ring Kenneth picked up - he was lucky not to get the voicemail. "Hey, doc," Tony started and explained the tingling in Ziva's legs. He then handed the phone to Ziva when Kenneth asked to speak with her and after a few moments Ziva handed the phone back to Tony.

"What's the verdict?" Tony asked.

"The tingling is part of the healing process but I hadn't expected it for months yet. I am actually very encouraged by it. However, it is not a green light to start overdoing it. I still want her to take it easy. I think her actually resting these last weeks has helped alot," Kenneth explained.

"I'll see she keeps it up then," Tony said before ending the call with Kenneth.

Tony set the phone down and leaned in for another kiss, "I am convinced you have Wolverine's healing powers."

Ziva kissed him a few times before asking, "Who is Wolverine?"

Tony laughed, "We have a few movies to watch then."

"All right but not tonight," Ziva said as she looked at the bedside clock. "I want to pick out a dress for tonight."

Tony sat up straight and grinned widely, "Egads, there's another one!"

Ziva laughed and pulled Tony closer again, "There is only one, Tony," she said before kissing him deeply.

"Mrs. DiNozzo," Tony pulled back slightly, "Another kiss like that and we will be rushing to get clothes on tonight."

Ziva looked at him and thought about it for a moment then pushed him back, "You are right and I want to look good tonight."

"You know I defeat myself sometimes," Tony frowned. "Ok! Which one of your six dresses do you want to wear tonight? I'll get it."

"The black," Ziva smiled.

"Which of the three black ones?" Tony shook his head, "We are going shopping one of these days, Ninja."

"Tony, I just do not have the need for a lot of dresses," Ziva sighed.

"You have six," Tony crossed his arms over his chest, "I have more suspenders and I don't even wear suspenders!"

"I could wear the suspenders and some pants...and a smile," Ziva winked.

Tony was dumbstruck by the visual for a moment, "Ok, now we will be late."

Tony crawled over Ziva and they made love. Afterwards their shower was quick and somehow Tony took longer to dress than Ziva did even with her in her wheelchair moving from room to room looking for the eyeliner she'd left in a bag in the hall closet. Soon, McGee arrived with Abby and then Ducky and Gibbs. They wasted no time and Ducky and Gibbs rode with Tony and Ziva in Tony's car while McGee took Abby to the theatre's parking.

They all met up outside the theatre and it was Abby who pushed them past the masses to the front doors using Ziva and her wheelchair as the excuse to be let in early. They went to their row - 5th row center, and Tony picked up Ziva and carried her to the middle of the row to their seats. Abby took Ziva's chair to the back to park it and they all waited for Arsenic and Old Lace to begin. For a moment, Tony had to control a nearly overwhelming emotion that suddenly welled up. As he looked at Ziva in her seat next to him, and the others around them; he thought about the day he bought the tickets. The very day he had learned this play would be revived in town. He choose this date, months out from the premiere of the play, to give Ziva time to come home. But in reality he didn't have hope she would be home by today - he had started losing hope of ever holding her again. The tickets were his way of getting through that day. And now here she was, next time him, healing every day and he could not love her more if he tried.

Tony leaned over and kissed her neck, she tilted her head and her cheek touched his and she laughed. It was the sweetest sound. Tony then sat back held her hand and was shocked and appalled to learn that none of them - not even Gibbs - had ever seen Arsenic and Old Lace. As the play progressed they'd all laughed and enjoyed it immensely but when the _Egads, there's another one_ line was delivered; Ziva laughed so hard she had to bury her face in Tony's chest. Everyone noticed her uncontrollable laughter and it became contagious; so much so that even Gibbs broke out in a fit of laughs. By the end of that act - they all needed to wipe their eyes. Once the play was over they all stayed in their seats until the theatre was mostly empty so they could get Ziva to her wheelchair without hassle. While they waited Tony told them about the first time he watched the movie with Ziva and how afterwards they talked, admittedly inappropriately, about odd places they'd found bodies and they spent the next fifteen minutes coming up with construction pillars, smashed cars, barrels, and delivery crates. The last one sparked another round of laughs when they realized Ducky's offering was their doing.

Tony lifted Ziva up with ease as Abby brought back the wheelchair. "I'm starved," Abby declared.

"I thought everyone would be so I made reservations at Napoleon's Guest House," Tony announced.

"Oh cool," McGee said, "I've wanted to try that place."

"Yeah," Tony nodded as he faced McGee with Ziva in his arms. "Me too. Everything is supposed to be smothered in cheese."

"Sounds healthy," Ziva chuckled.

"Says the woman who will so order the Mac and Gruyere Cheese!" Tony teased.

"Mac and Cheese made with Gruyere?" Ziva's eyes widened. "Really? That sounds delicious!"

"She's a sucker for Gruyere cheese anything," Tony pecked her lips.

"Tony," Ziva smiled at him.

"Yes?"

"Chair down there," Ziva pointed to the wheelchair.

"Oh, right," Tony set her down and smiled up at everyone, "I kinda like her in my arms," he shrugged and went to push her.

Ziva had already started to wheel herself but Tony wanted to push so he took over. He sped her up the long inclined walkway and weaved past a passing patron then waited for the others to catch up. "I've been taking driving lessons from Ziva," he announced when they reached him.

One of the ushers rushed up to them and held the door open with a smile. They exited into the cool evening air, people were still milling about waiting on taxis or cars. Gibbs said to give him the keys that he'd go get the car and bring it up front and McGee told Abby to wait and he'd bring his car around as well. But before either Gibbs or McGee were able to walk two steps away they heard a loud whoosh followed by the familiar thud of body hitting street. A few seconds later a nearby woman started to scream and Tony, Gibbs and McGee all pulled out their weapons. Ziva slipped her hand to her weapon under her seat but waited to see what the situation was before revealing lady in wheelchair had a gun. Tony nodded to her then looked up to the roof of the theatre before he pushed Ziva farther away from it in case there were any more surprises due to land on their heads. Ziva rolled closer to the body then looked back at Tony and the others, stunned.

In front of her was the mangled corpse of EJ Barrett.

* * *

**Author's Note: And I managed to squeeze out the chapter! Please do make a writer smile today and leave a review! Hugs to all!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Not sure I can post again before Monday but I managed to get this chapter done so here you go!**

**Thank you all SO much for the wonderful reviews! I have really enjoyed reading them! Celestrial Moon - loved how you went through every chapter! That was cool! I hope you enjoy this chapter :) Jde! Greeny! Kobert! Sunny! RubyDragon! Lana! Clesta! Tiva! Lori! MrsD! Mew! Juli! Beaj! Amore! Aquasm! Kaia! Stargate! Aliyah! Everybody! I just really wanted to say Thank you!**

* * *

Ziva pulled her gun from its pocket as Gibbs and McGee raced back into the theatre. She looked to Tony and indicated her gun, "Go, I'm fine!"

Tony gave her a quick nod as he ran to the side of the building. Ziva turned to Abby and Ducky, "Keep everyone away from the body," and she wheeled closer to the side of the building Tony rushed down. She wanted to go, have his back but in this damn chair she was limited in movement and could get caught on almost any impediment on the ground. But she still pushed ahead and wheeled down with gun in lap, to make sure she didn't hear Tony in distress.

"Ziva," Abby called nervously, "You should stay with us."

"I am not far, Abby," Ziva whispered loudly back, "I just want to make sure Tony is OK."

Ziva pushed forward as she heard Tony's footfalls running behind the building. She heard movement above and looked up to see a figure jump to a neighboring rooftop. "Tony!" she yelled. "He's on the next roof!" The theatre was only three stories high as was the neighboring building.

Tony obviously heard her as he ran back to her location.

Ziva pointed up and Tony grabbed his cell and called Gibbs to tell him the suspect had just jumped to the west facing roof. They both looked up and saw Gibbs and McGee jump over in pursuit.

"You should have stayed with Ducky and Abby," Tony scolded as he grabbed her chair and turned her around.

"I am armed, Tony. I had to make sure that you were-"

Tony touched her shoulder and whispered, "I know, baby."

They returned to Ducky and Abby, who had pushed the spectators back and had already called 911. Tony grabbed his cell again and called Dorneget and told him to come down with Bishop and the MCRT truck. Ducky for his part called Palmer and told him to get the coroner's van down here too.

"Is NCIS going to take charge of this case?" Abby asked, "I mean, EJ wasn't an agent with us any longer," Abby lowered her voice and whispered, "she was CIA do we have jurisdiction?"

"Former NCIS agent will trump Metro's claim on the case and this was directed at us," Tony stated as he looked over at Ziva, "of that I have no doubt."

Ziva quickly turned her chair and pointed her gun at the bordering hedges when Gibbs forced his way past the foliage. McGee was right behind.

"Easy, Ironside," Tony said as he lowered his own gun. "No luck? He asked of Gibbs.

"Whoever it was vanished down the side of a building three west," Gibbs walked over to the body then looked back at Ziva.

"This was too specific," Tony said. Ziva could feel his anger and concern radiate off him. "But what the hell kind of message is this?"

Ziva reached up and took Tony's hand, she wanted to reassure him, "EJ angered the wrong people. But maybe it is over now?" Ziva said that on purpose wanting to calm Tony and the others but knowing it was probably the beginning of something.

"It is never that easy, Ziva," Tony muttered. "I need to get you out of here."

"Tony," McGee stepped up to them, "I'll get your car." Gibbs turned and handed him the keys Tony had given him earlier and McGee rushed off.

Gibbs crouched down by Ziva, "She was working on Cortez's leftovers?"

"Yes," Ziva nodded. "But I can't see how any of them would risk coming to the states or would care about...her."

"Somebody cared enough to toss her over that roof," Gibbs stated. "Maybe we should get you two to a safe house."

"A safe house would be hard on Ziva right now," Tony shook his head at Gibbs. "We'll be fine at home."

"Tony," Ziva looked up at him, "I'll be fine."

"You'll be uncomfortable at best," Tony said. "We'll figure something out tomorrow, OK?"

"I'll call Trent and find out what CIA knows," Ziva stated.

"Must we involve him?" Tony groaned.

"He was my handler, Tony. If this has to do with the Cortez case he should know," Ziva explained.

Tony's jaw clenched as he nodded to Ziva.

Gibbs rose and turned as the cops arrived and started to cordon off the area. He flashed his badge and made it clear that he was in charge of the scene.

"Mr. Palmer is on his way," Ducky said as he approached Gibbs after Gibbs had given the cops instructions.

"Dorney and Bishop are en route too," Tony added.

"Good," Gibbs nodded. "I don't want you two alone tonight. I'm coming home with you."

"What about the scene?" Ziva asked.

Gibbs looked over to EJ's body with a scowl on his face, "McGee can take lead on the scene."

"This is very disturbing, Ziva," Ducky said as he lay his hand on her shoulder. "I want you to rest and I will stop by tomorrow to examine you. I'd go home with you tonight if it wasn't for the body."

"I am fine, Ducky," Ziva patted the hand he rested on her shoulder. "Thank you."

They turned as McGee jogged up with the keys and extended them to Tony, "Are you two heading home?"

"Yup," Tony replied as he took the keys.

"I'm going with them," Gibbs said. "You have the scene McGee."

McGee nodded, "Good idea. Want me to pick up your go bag, boss?"

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "Thanks."

"Floor, front closet, right?" McGee asked.

Gibbs nodded as he pointed to Abby. "We'll take you home."

"Don't you want me working on forensics tonight?" Abby asked.

"No," Gibbs answered. "Get some rest start fresh in the morning."

"I feel like I should help," Ziva looked at EJ's corpse. She never liked the woman but she did not want this for her; she tried to warn her that getting involved in these type of missions was over her head. She craned her head up and looked at Tony, worried that he would take EJ's death hard. He was looking back at her - asking with his eyes if she was all right. Ziva squeezed his hand and smiled; he never gave EJ's body a second look.

"That's enough excitement for one night, Ninja," Tony kissed her temple, "Let's go home."

"No," Ziva said. "I think we should wait for Dorneget and Bishop to arrive, no?"

McGee grabbed her wheelchair arms and bent down over her, "Ducky and I will be fine. You go home and rest. But you guys owe me Napoleon's Guest House one of these days."

"Deal," Ziva said as she reached up and kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful out here."

"Will do," McGee smiled before shooing them away.

Gibbs drove Tony's car while Tony and Ziva sat in the back with Abby up front. They dropped Abby off first and Tony made a Gibbs chauffer joke that fell flat. The tension in the air could be cut with a chainsaw. Gibbs dropped them off right in front of the building and Tony didn't even bother unloading Ziva's wheelchair. He simply scooped her up into his arms and asked Gibbs to bring up the chair after he parked the car.

When they got to their door Ziva shook her head at Tony with a smirk, "Didn't think this out completely did you, DiNozzo?"

With Ziva in his arms, reaching the house keys was tricky. Ziva told him to hold really still and she reached into his pocket for the keys and tried to tease him. But the tension in Tony was hard to break. She unlocked the door and opened it and they went in. Tony kicked the door closed then started for the bedroom when Ziva asked him to place her on one of the dining room chairs.

"Why?" Tony peered quizzically at her. "It's late, Ziva."

"I want to call Kort; see if I can find out what is going on," Ziva stated.

Tony was reluctant but finally agreed and put her on the chair. A few moments later came the knock on the door. Tony let Gibbs in and Gibbs went about securing the place.

Ziva grabbed the phone they usually left by their computers and dialed Kort's direct number. Gibbs entered the dining room with them and she put the cell on speaker.

A few rings later Kort groggily answered the phone, "Ziva? Hello beautiful. You finally decide to leave that bum of a husband for me?

"Kort," Ziva started as she noticed Tony's glaring at the phone, "EJ Barrett is dead. I want to know what you know about it?"

"Barrett's dead?" Kort sincerely sounded surprised. "I talked to her this morning."

"Find out what you can and get back to me," Ziva demanded. "She was after Mendoza, find out his current location and let me know if there has been any international chatter coming from his camp."

"I'm heading to Langley now," Kort said. "Do you want to come in?"

"No," Ziva glanced at Tony, "I do not see the need. Just get me the information." Ziva shut the phone off.

Tony and Gibbs stared at her for a long moment. "Chummy with Kort huh?" Tony said.

"I am still CIA, Tony," Ziva gazed up at him, "I have established relationships at the Agency and Kort is one of them. He was my handler, I told you that. I was gone a long time, Tony, I had to work with others."

"I know," Tony said before leaving the dining room.

Ziva sighed and brushed her hands over the laptop keys.

"He just doesn't like to be reminded, Ziva," Gibbs took a seat next to her. "He doesn't want to think about the last year without you or what you were really doing."

"I understand," Ziva nodded. "But it is important I get the information on EJ quickly. I do not want Tony caught in any crossfire."

Tony returned with three glasses of water and set them on the table, "You aren't leaving my side again, Ziva."

"Tony," Ziva stared up at him, "if CIA confirms that Mendoza or someone from his gang was sending me a message-"

"I don't care if Cortez rose from the dead and brought Bin Laden with him," Tony's tone left no room for argument. "You are not leaving my side again, understand?"

Ziva nodded quickly, "Yes, Tony."

Tony picked her up and looked at Gibbs, "The sofa is a pull out. I'll get-"

"I don't need anything, DiNozzo," Gibbs smiled. "You two get some rest. I'll take care of things out here. Night."

Tony carried Ziva into the bedroom and set her on the bed before going back and getting her chair. Once he returned he closed the door and wheeled the chair to her side of the bed before heading into the walk-in closet to change.

"Are you mad at me?" Ziva asked as she put a pillow behind her back.

"Yes," Tony said from the closet as she heard him tearing off his clothes.

"I am sorry, Tony but I am just worried," Ziva took a deep breath, "I am worried something I did would hurt _you_," she couldn't help the crack in her voice as she thought about Tony being hurt or worse if EJ's antics brought what happened in South America to their doorstep.

Tony emerged from the closet shirtless and in bare feet and came to sit next to her, "After everything, Ziva, I never want to hear the words _I did it to protect you_. I hate those words. All I want is for us to stick together."

Ziva nodded and touched his face. "I love you...so very much, Tony. And something happening to you is the only thing I am truly afraid of.

Tony took her hand in his, "Guess what, Ziva? I am completely in love with you and losing you is a nightmare I can't live through again."

Ziva's eyes widened as she looked over at Tony, realization, true realization about what he went through hit her like a freight train. She pulled him into an embrace, "I am sorry, Tony. I promise I will not exclude you."

He held her tighter, kissed her neck and then they kissed; a sweet, slow kiss that had them breathless when they parted.

"The CIA," Tony said.

Ziva caught her breath and looked at Tony, "What about them?"

"I want you to quit," Tony stated flatly.

"I will, Tony," Ziva nodded. "But for right now it is best I keep my credentials."

"Why? Insurance? You are covered under me," Tony stated. "I don't see any other reason for you to stay credentialed with them."

"Access, Tony," Ziva started. "I can walk into Langley whenever I want. The call to Kort just now might not have gone so well if I didn't have my credentials."

Tony stared at her for a long moment, "Tell me about those ten months. How close did you get to Kort?"

Ziva looked at him and tilted her head as she smoothed her fingers over his cheek, "I was never unfaithful to you, Tony. Kort was always flirting but I only belong to one man."

Ziva saw and felt Tony relax but he still searched her eyes, "Thank you for telling me that but I still want to know what you went through; I want to share in everything with you."

"Tony, I do not dwell on these things," Ziva explained. "You know that about me."

Tony's anger rose like a geyser, he grabbed the headboard at either side of Ziva's head and leaned into her. He took a deep breath, "You've been hit too many times. You've been used too many times. And you've never opened up – you keep everything bottled inside. Who has been there just for you? Who has given you what you need?"

Tears welled in Ziva's eyes as she felt his anger, his love and his frustration. She touched her forehead to his and as her hands rested on his arms, "You," she said simply.

"No, I haven't," Tony pulled back, "I should have done more."

Ziva was surprised by the anger she felt he was directing at himself. "You did enough for me. You made me smile. You challenged me. You asked me to marry you, Tony," her voice cracked completely, "I wanted to come back because of you."

"You were ready to die when we found you in Somalia," Tony held her head, stared into her eyes. "I should have taken whatever anger you had for me and still forced you onto that plane! I should have-"

"Stop, Tony!" Ziva moved her hands to his shoulders, "All of that is over now. It is no longer of importance. We have each other."

"Are you mine, really?" Tony challenged.

"Yes," Ziva stared at him almost not understanding the question.

"Then tell me," Tony insisted.

Ziva leaned her head on his chest, "What do you want to know?"

"Everything," Tony answered.

Ziva was quiet for long moments. She listened to the rise and fall of his breathing then she nodded to herself.

"I killed Ari…not Gibbs," Ziva said as she pulled back and looked at Tony. She waited for a look of disgust or betrayal but none came. "I loved, Ari, but Gibbs had asked me to back him up. So I followed Gibbs to his basement and Ari was there. I heard all that was said from upstairs. I listened as Ari confirmed he killed Kate. I listened as Ari told Gibbs he hated our father and as he said he wanted to fight against Israel because of that hate. My father had ordered Ari's death. I took the mission not to kill Ari but because I believed he was innocent. But listening to him tell Gibbs everything I knew he was not. I chose to save Gibbs life at that moment. I killed my brother, a man I loved, to save a stranger."

"I know, Tony said to Ziva's surprise. "Gibbs told me a long time ago."

"Then you know the most significant hurt I have every experienced," Ziva said quietly. "Anything else does not compare or matter. The only other time I felt I could not breathe was the night before I left you to hunt Cortez."

"There is so much more," Tony said, "I want you to feel you can tell me anything."

"I do not want to relive those things again," Ziva played with Tony's fingers, "They were bruises that faded."

Tony nodded and kissed her before rising from the bed and returning to finish changing in the walk-in.

Ziva pulled her chair closer and moved over to it; she headed to the bathroom and washed up and managed to change into a nightie she'd left on the hook. When she returned to the bedroom, Tony was already in bed and she saw that he took the extra blanket off the bed; likely to Gibbs. She wheeled over to her side and smiled at Tony when he offered to help her back into bed but shook her head. She grabbed onto the overhead bar they'd installed and shifted to the mattress from the chair. She often felt like a mermaid must feel out of the water.

Tony had turned on his sports program but it didn't seem as if he watched or listened to what they were saying about this game. Ziva pulled the covers over her legs; she was exhausted but knew what Tony needed to hear. What would happen if she told him? Would he look at her differently?

"Saleem raped me," she said it low and fast.

It took Tony a moment to register what she'd said and he quickly turned off the TV. He looked over at Ziva, sat up straighter and pulled her into his arms.

"It was not often and he was the only one. For Muslim men it is a sin to be with a non-Muslim woman. Saleem would hate himself afterwards and talk incessantly about his goals," Ziva told him. "It was nothing, Tony. Simply something I had to endure. In Mossad, women of the Kidon are encouraged to have sex with a man who is not gentle. It is part of the training so that we can lessen the importance of those instances. I was an assassin, Tony, for my state. I only killed men who were killers. Which is what I did in South America as well. But in Saleem's camp I had so much time to think, so much time alone that I came to believe I deserved this punishment. That is why I was ready to die."

Tony let out a long breath, "You are the bravest woman I have ever known. I do not understand how a father can allow much less expose such things to his daughter. But I know you loved him."

"He was the only father I had, Tony," Ziva swallowed against the emotion.

"I know," Tony nodded. "I love you, Ziva, more than I can tell you. Nothing you tell me will ever diminish that; it will only deepen it. I want to protect you, I want to keep you away from all these monsters."

"You saved me from them and have given me more than I ever thought I could have," Ziva kissed him, felt him return the kiss with fervor, felt him hold her close and felt his love surround her.

* * *

**Note: For purposes of this story I am saying Ziva killing Ari is not common knowledge among the group. I am not clear on how the show has approached this.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Author's note: I finished my project early, yay! Anyway, I thought after the Somalia talk the night wasn't over yet... so I hope you enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

Tony slipped out of the bedroom just before 3am. He went to get a drink when he noticed Gibbs wide awake and watching True Grit. "Don't you sleep, boss?"

"I dozed a bit," Gibbs nodded to Tony and gestured for him to join him in the living room. "This is one of the remakes that was worth it."

"Yeah," Tony said absently.

"You two OK?" Gibbs asked.

"Yes," Tony took a seat across from Gibbs on one of the club chairs. "Just restless tonight."

"We'll figure this out, Tony," Gibbs assured.

"I know," Tony said as he took a sip of scotch. "Ziva told me about Ari tonight."

"I'm glad," Gibbs gave Tony a half-smile. "Did she tell you about South America?"

"Some," Tony leaned forward with the scotch in hand. "I asked her to let me in." He said slowly. "I asked her to bear everything to me."

"Do you regret asking her?" Gibbs asked with trepidation.

"No," Tony shook his head. "I regret not letting her in earlier. I was confused after Jeanne and especially after what happened," Tony clenched his jaw, "with Rivkin." He stared out the window, quiet for a long moment. "Why didn't I let Ziva in sooner? I think back and I don't know what I was afraid of."

"Losing her," Gibbs stated. "What we do isn't easy...Jeanne was easy. She wasn't putting her life on the line every day. You could count on going home to her. But in the end, Tony, she was not the one for you."

"There is only one for me and she is a crazy ninja ex-Mossad chick," Tony smiled then leaned back in the chair. "Did you know that her father had her start her IDF service at 16? At 17 she was serving in the IDF, going to college and training with Mossad."

"I thought IDF service in Israel started at 18?" Gibbs asked.

"Eli got her special permission to start service at 16," Tony's jaw clenched. "He trained her hard. She graduated college at 20. Eli had picked all her courses. She let him drive her because she wanted to be Mossad to avenge Tali."

"We knew her life was not easy, Tony," Gibbs looked directly at Tony, "but she survived. That is what counts."

"She buries everything," Tony swallowed, "she does it so well."

"Let her bury it," Gibbs nodded. "She doesn't want to live in the darkness and I admire that. Let her be happy. She loves you so much, Tony."

Tony looked over at Gibbs - _she doesn't want to live in the darkness._ With a smile, Tony realized that was true. She buried everything, pushed it away because she didn't want to give it importance. Especially the darkest moments of her life. All this time he thought she had to get it out - talk about the pain and deal with it head on. But he was wrong - she even told him but he didn't see it. She never let that darkness in - she truly did not dwell on it. That was her strength, that was why she still had joy in her eyes. All she'd been through would have broken anyone else; but Ziva? Stubborn, obstinate Ziva? She simply wouldn't let it break her so she buried it. Tony understood that was good - that was actually beautiful. It meant through everything she lived with hope that there would be joy to be had.

When Tony looked up he noticed Gibbs staring at him, "You ok?"

Tony stood and nodded, "I really am. Thank you. Get some sleep ok." He left Gibbs in the living room and went to the bedroom closing the door behind him.

Ziva was turned away from him as he crawled back into bed gently. He moved closer to her and felt her intake of breath as he wrapped his arm around her waist. _Wait, she wasn't sleeping._

"Ziva," he whispered, "Are you ok? Are you in pain?" Tony asked as he started to turn her in his arms.

Ziva's hands went to her cheeks immediately and he realized she was wiping away tears.

"Baby," Tony murmured. "Is it your back again? Let's go to the hospital."

"No," she swallowed. "I am fine. Just...tired. Go back to sleep, Tony."

"You are not fine," Tony turned her to face him completely. He looked at her for a long moment and saw the tears glistening in her eyes. He lowered his cheek to her damp one and held her close; reminding her of that last night they had together before she left all those months ago.

Ziva cried outwardly and he knew she remembered.

"I love you," Tony whispered in her ear.

Through her tears Ziva asked, "Even now that you know...I am damaged goods?"

"Don't say that," he pulled back and looked at her, "That is _not _true."

"Yes it is," she cried. "I wish I had not told you. I wish you did not know. I wish you could see me just as that fellow agent. I wish… I could be an uncomplicated woman for you."

"I would not love an uncomplicated woman," he smiled at her, "I love, Ziva. All the pain, all the struggle, all the absolutely ridiculous moments of your life...I love. Because they are you." Tony leaned in and kissed her softly, "There is nothing damaged about you. There is only one kick-ass ninja that I can't get enough of."

Ziva looked up at him with big eyes and he saw it; the hope she carried that there would be joy ahead. He was lost in that hope...in her. He kissed her, slowly, tenderly at first then it deepened. He drank her in, covered her and they made love. When Tony climaxed he looked into her eyes and she into his; and she smiled at him and he knew she understood how much he loved her. They always knew how to communicate with their eyes.

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know if you enjoyed the chapter!**


	33. Chapter 33

Morning came entirely too quickly; Tony and Ziva could not have gotten more than a couple of hours of sleep when Tony startled awake hearing movement in the kitchen. He automatically reached for his gun. Ziva touched his chest for attention and softly said, "It is Gibbs."

Letting out a sigh, Tony nodded and laid flat again. He turned his head to look at her. She looked tired and her eyelids were half-closed which was unusual for Ziva even with this little sleep. Tony turned towards her and brushed his fingers along her cheek, "Are you OK?"

"Yes," she smiled softly. "Just a bit...drained," she said before taking his hand, bringing his fingers to her mouth and kissing them.

Tony smiled, "Go back to sleep, ninja. I'll take care of Gibbs."

"No," Ziva pushed herself up to a sitting position with more effort than usual. "I want to see if there is any new information."

Tony nodded and they went about their morning routine. After their shower Tony left Ziva in the bathroom as he always did for her mysterious woman whatever she did in private. He was her husband now; why couldn't he know? Tony shrugged and dressed in jeans and a black striped shirt. He grabbed a pair of black cotton yoga pants for Ziva that she found easy to hang around in and a blue top. She might come pick something else but he hoped she'd stay comfortable and nap today; last night had been draining for both of them but particularly her.

He set the clothes on the dresser then looked at the bed. Ducky was coming over, he thought. Tony decided he didn't need Ducky sitting on those sheets and stripped the bed. He opened the bedroom door and saw Gibbs nod with a grunt and a cup of coffee in hand. Tony smiled, feeling a tad awkward, then grabbed a spare pair of sheets from the linen closet before returning to the bedroom and closing the door. He made quick work of dressing the bed and chuckled to himself remember a few weeks ago going out to the store and returning to a perfectly made bed by Ziva and a linen closet that looked like it'd been invaded by aliens.

Ziva emerged from the bathroom and looked to the dresser where she saw the clothes he'd pulled for her. She pointed to them and Tony handed the items to her then crouched in front of her, "You don't look so ninja-y today. Why don't you get back in bed and get some sleep?"

Ziva glanced at the bed and grinned, "You dressed the bed," she leaned forward and kissed him sweetly.

Tony smiled, "If that is the reaction I am going to get then I will make the bed every day."

She chuckled and kissed him again, "I love you," she said as she put her hand on his cheek. "And I am going to get dressed. Watch your toes, Tony," she said as she wheeled back and then over to the closet.

"Fine," Tony said. "But if you fall asleep in your soup it is not my fault."

"We are having soup for breakfast?" Ziva asked perplexed.

"Ah…no, I am making eggs," Tony simply had no idea how to explain that saying.

"Ok good. Soup is too heavy for breakfast," Ziva said as Tony went to the kitchen.

Tony chuckled to himself as he pulled the eggs out of the fridge. Gibbs came back for a coffee refill and he noticed he'd changed clothing. McGee must have stopped by at some point last night. "Any news?" he asked Gibbs.

"Nothing yet," Gibbs sipped from his cup and grunted a compliment on the coffee. "McGee is tracking Barrett's last communications."

Tony nodded, "Scrambled or over easy?"

Gibbs smiled, "scrambled works."

"Alright, be prepared to sample DiNozzo's famous cheesy scramble." Tony embellished his movements as he grabbed the skillet and went about preparing scrambled eggs with cheddar cheese and sausage on the side.

"Abby is working on forensics but Ducky is on his way here first," Gibbs said.

"Good," Tony took down three plates and pulled out the orange juice from the fridge. "I want him to check out Ziva. She is off this morning."

"I am not off, Tony," Ziva wheeled into the kitchen. "We just did not get much sleep last night."

Gibbs raised his eyebrow and smirked at Ziva before putting his coffee cup down on the island and grabbing her chair arms to pull her close. He bent down and looked directly into her eyes, "You are off," Gibbs stated before straightening and retaking his cup.

"See!" Tony exclaimed. "The Gibbs has spoken."

"You two are like two Jewish grandmother's," Ziva narrowed her eyes, "I expect Yiddish sayings to pop out any minute."

"_When something is burning, there is a fire_," Tony stated in his most Jewish Grandmother accent.

Ziva craned her head to look at Tony and stared at him for a long moment before laughing. "I am going to check the computer," she said as she shook her head and rolled into the dining room.

"What?" Tony looked at Gibbs. "I grew up in New York."

"Kort sent me an email," Ziva announced.

Tony came into the dining room with her plate and his and Gibbs carried his own stuff. Tony put the plates down then went back for the juice glasses. "What does one-eyed Jack have to say for himself."

"EJ's was traveling to Ecuador in two weeks. She was using one of her CIA issued passports to travel but it wasn't a sanctioned op. He says that EJ didn't seem to be on Mendoza's radar yet," Ziva scanned the email then turned to Tony, "According to CIA, Mendoza has no operatives in the US. I knew he didn't have the network Cortez did. Mendoza was never the same kind of threat."

Ziva tapped her fingers on the keys then turned to Gibbs, "I don't think Mendoza is behind EJ's death. From what I know, Cortez only had a handful of operatives in the US and I sent that information in. With Cortez's death they were neutralized and are out of play. Mendoza doesn't have the resources to corner a CIA agent in DC and toss her off a roof. Somebody else went after EJ."

"Ziva, you know I don't believe in coincidences," Gibbs started. "And this isn't just a coincidence it is a big red bull's-eye aimed at you."

"He's right," Tony interjected. "EJ came to you, cornered you, for information on Mendoza. And then her body is tossed over the side of a building you are exiting? There is more here than just lack of available rooftops."

"But if it is not Mendoza," Ziva gestured to the computer screen, "than I am not sure who. Cortez certainly did not rise from the dead. I have to think about this," she said as she adjusted herself in her chair, clearly annoyed she could not stand. "Maybe I should go into Langley," she said as she looked at Tony.

"No," Tony left no room for argument. "You aren't going near that place."

"Tony," Ziva looked up at him, "I might be able to get real time Intel there. I might be able to use their resources to track what is left of Cortez's men."

"No. End of story," Tony stated. "Deal with Kort if you have to but you are not going there."

Ziva looked to Gibbs who offered her no help and turned to answer the door.

"If somebody is out there tracking us-" Ziva began.

"No. We'll use NCIS's resources and cobble together whatever else we need," Tony pulled her chair closer to his. "They tried to take you from me once. I am not letting them get near you again."

Ziva touched Tony's face and nodded. "OK, we will do this your way."

Tony kissed her then pulled back and stared at her, "You need sleep."

"Good Morning, Ziva, Tony," Ducky said brightly. "How are we this morning?"

"Fine," Ziva smiled up at Ducky. "Surrounded by mother ducks."

Ducky laughed then grabbed Ziva's wheelchair, "I brought the injections but I want to do a vitals check first."

"It is not fair that you can all literally push me around," Ziva pouted.

"Mind the doctor, Ninja," Tony said as he handed Ziva the fork and insisted she eat something.

Ducky let go of her wheelchair and took the offered coffee from Gibbs. "Well I must say, that excluding the unfortunate incident outside the theatre last night the play was marvelous. Thank you very much, Tony, for inviting me."

"My pleasure, Ducky," Tony smiled. "We'll have to do another night like that one of these days without the after show."

Ziva pushed her plate onto the table and took a drink from her juice. She only ate about a quarter of the eggs but he knew already she didn't want anymore. The shots Ducky gives her make her nauseous. Tony kissed her temple and took the plates back to the kitchen.

"Come, Ziva," Ducky rolled her towards the bedroom. "Let's see how you are doing today."

Ziva took over from Ducky and wheeled herself to her side of the bed, turned around and lowered the left arm of her chair before grabbing the overhead bar and moving herself to the bed. Ducky placed his bag on the dresser and opened it then took out the blood pressure cuff and stethoscope.

He went about taking Ziva's vitals and Ziva noticed he did a lot of _aha-ing_. Ducky then checked her back and gave her the steroid injections.

"I am going to talk to Kenneth this afternoon," Ducky started. "He'll likely want you to come in for a visit in the next day or so."

"Why? Do you feel more fluid?" Ziva asked as she lay flat on her stomach.

"No, no fluid as far as I can tell," Ducky said as he felt along her spine. "But I want to reduce your steroid dosage, Ziva."

Ziva rolled over and pushed herself up into a sitting position to face Ducky. Ducky stood then moved a pillow behind her back, "If the dosage is reduce will that not mean a longer recovery period? I remember Dr. Kenneth saying this dosage would speed along the reduction of inflammation."

"Yes, that is true," Ducky nodded and sat next to Ziva. "But I am afraid you might suffer from side effects that could cause a long term problem I do not want you to have."

"What side effect?" Ziva peered at him quizzically.

"There are some infections that are caused by steroids among a few other things," Ducky stood, "I am just being overly cautious with you, my dear."

"Ducky," Ziva sighed. "I want to start walking. I want to start exercising regularly before I lose all my muscle tone."

Ducky grinned, "I think it would be a long time before you lost all muscle tone, Ziva. It is barely three months since you've been returned to us. And the delay in treatment EJ caused did you no good. I want you to rest today, really rest. Let us deal with this case for now."

"But Ducky," Ziva touched his hand, "I need to see what I can do."

"Ziva," Ducky squeezed her hand in return. "You will best serve us and yourself by taking today and resting. I promise Tony and Jethro won't take down a terrorist cell while you are sleeping."

Ducky rose and went to his bag, pulled out a pill bottle and took two out. He then opened the bedroom door and asked Tony for some water. Tony retrieved it quickly and came into the bedroom with him. Ducky retook his seat next to Ziva and handed her the pills, "Take these."

Ziva opened her hand and took them from Duck and took hold of the water glass, "What are they?"

"Just something to help you relax your muscles. You seem tense today, Ziva," Ducky said as he patted her leg.

Ziva looked at the pills then glanced at both Ducky and Tony. "I smell a conspiracy."

"Oh yeah, sorry...it was the eggs," Tony said with an apologetic and silly grin.

Ziva smirked and took the pills then put the glass on the nightstand. "Did McGee call yet? I am curious about EJ's movements," she asked Tony.

"No, not yet," Tony grabbed a throw from the linen closet just outside the bedroom then returned and sat on his side of the bed. "He has had a rough time of it with her CIA issued cell phone."

Ducky rose and packed up his medical bag as Tony covered Ziva with the throw.

"I will see you later, Ziva," Ducky smiled and took hold of his bag. "I am going to call Kenneth."

"Thank you, Ducky, " Ziva grinned. "I will see you later."

The moment Ducky stepped out of the room, Tony pulled Ziva down from her sitting position and pulled her into his arms. "You need more sleep today," he said.

"Tony, I am fine. I think I should help with the investigation," Ziva rested her head on his shoulder and Tony leaned down and kissed her lips lightly. "I am worried," she said as she touched his face, grazed her fingers near his eyes.

"Don't worry, Ziva," Tony smiled. "We'll be fine. We'll figure this out."

"Tony," Ziva said, "if Mendoza is not behind this perhaps it is one of Cortez's other men? Perhaps EJ made a contact we are unaware of and used my name in the process? You told me that Cortez's men believed that I was a victim that day; same as Cortez?"

"Yes," Tony adjusted the throw on her, "the men I spoke to believed one of Santiago's men penetrated the building and surprised both you and Cortez. They assumed you were," Tony swallowed hard, "tossed out the balcony by whoever surprised you. You were out clean."

"Maybe it is not so clean anymore," Ziva's eyelids grew heavy and she tried to blink away the fatigue, "maybe EJ compromised me in some way? If that is true I need to find out-"

"You need to sleep," Tony kissed her nose, "look at you. You can barely keep your eyes open."

Tony pulled his arm out from under her head and made sure the pillow under her was comfortable. "Maybe just a bat nap."

"Ok," Tony rose from the bed, "you sleep. I'll brush up on my Yiddish grandmother sayings."

Ziva smiled and Tony left the room, closing the door behind him. He saw Ducky in the living room with Gibbs just hanging up his cell.

"Slip her a Mickey? Eh, Ducky?" Tony asked as he stepped up to them.

"I wanted her to sleep and I am well aware of how stubborn she is," Ducky nodded.

"Is something wrong with her back?" Tony asked, concern forming a pit in his stomach.

"Her back seems to be healing well," Ducky assured. "I am concerned about the medications. Her blood pressure is elevated. I know that is likely due to the stress caused by EJ's murder but I am worried that the steroids may be contributing to the blood pressure issue. I just got off the phone with Kenneth and he agrees. He wants you to bring her in tomorrow morning. We're likely going to reduce the dosage of her shots and I want to monitor her for any secondary infection."

"Ducky,-"

"She is fine, Anthony," Ducky smiled. "I am just being as cautious as I can be. And if we reduce the dosage and if Kenneth agrees tomorrow she may be able to start putting weight on her legs as soon as next week."

Tony stared at Ducky for a moment then looked at the bedroom door then back, "Isn't next week too soon?"

"It is a little earlier than...well pretty much most patients I have ever heard of," Ducky grinned. "But she is progressing well and she has reached the stage were the swelling is not interfering with nerve regrowth. I think the exercise will do her well and give her something to focus on."

"I think it is too soon," Tony stated. "I don't want her pushing too hard , and you know she will, and injuring herself. I am going to call Kenneth and tell him not to allow this yet."

"Hey," Gibbs interjected. "What's this about?"

Tony's jaw clenched and his hand fisted then released, "If she starts walking..."

Gibbs nodded, "You won't have the same level of control over her."

"I don't want to control her," Tony argued. "I just want to keep her safe."

"She is going to walk eventually, Tony," Gibbs said. "You are going to have to learn to trust her. Trust that she won't leave you out again."

"Easier said," Tony glanced at both men in front of him, "than done."

"Anthony?" Ducky said.

"It's alright, Ducky," Tony nodded. "Do what you have to do. And thank you."

Ducky nodded, patted Tony on the shoulder then left.

"Let's hassle McGee, see what he found out," Tony said as he went to the computers, the pit in his stomach tightening."

* * *

Author's Note: Feed the Feedback!

As to a question earlier about the wedding and why Tony had her sign the papers first; he simply did not want his bride to get cold feet at the altar - so once the papers were signed they were legally married. She'd have no reason to stop the wedding. Tony felt it would be easier to get her through signing some papers than the ceremony and wanted to hedge his bets. I may or may not have a conversation about this later in the story. Hugs all!

Chapter dedicated to Ziva Appreciation Day!


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: I cannot tell you all how much I enjoy reading and receiving your reviews! Really it brings a smile to my face every time I see one pop up. So thank you. **

**This chapter goes to character - take it as you will.**

* * *

"Why are you nervous, Tony?" Ziva asked as they waited at a red light and Tony tapped the steering wheel incessantly.

It had been a week since Dr. Kenneth had given Ziva the green light to start retraining her back muscles and put weight on her legs and lower back. She had wanted to schedule an appointment with Sarge immediately but Tony had resisted citing the danger with whatever got EJ. Ziva relented and let Tony take the lead on their safety. But, nothing had happened this last week - it was almost as if EJ's murder was an anomaly. Ziva had spoken with Kort and several analysts at the CIA, with Tony by her side during each call, and they'd determined that at present no additional threat from the Cortez camp existed. There was only one of Cortez's men unaccounted for and they all believed him dead.

There was some threat, of that they were all sure. EJ being tossed next to them was no coincidence but they couldn't stop living their lives. Gibbs moved back home a few days ago, albeit uneasy about the situation, and Ziva swore he'd be back if someone blinked sideways at them. Now she looked at Tony who was as jumpy as Abby after thirty Caf-Pows.

"I'm not nervous, Ziva," Tony glanced at her and smiled. "I just think that it is still too soon for you to go back to therapy. Why don't we go to the park? I'll call Sarge and cancel and we can take in this pretty day. I'll even buy you a cheese steak with an ice cream chaser," he said as she shot her his beautiful smile.

"That sounds lovely," Ziva grinned. "We can do it after therapy."

Tony jumped in his seat as the car behind him honked. He moved to the right lane and kept driving. "I don't want you to push the Ziva way."

"I am Ziva," she smirked. "So not pushing my way will be difficult."

"Ok this is not a joke, Ziva," Tony frowned when he found a parking right in front of the building's entrance. He pulled in and put the car in park then turned to her, "If you push yourself too hard you could cause permanent damage. I really think it is too soon to go back to therapy."

"Tony," Ziva sighed. "We saw Dr. Kenneth last week and he ran a lot of tests. He said the swelling is down to manageable levels. You were there, you heard him. It is time; I just have to get the nerves in my lower back to understand _stand up_. I could be walking in weeks. Isn't that what we both want?"

"See," Tony shook his head. "Weeks? Ziva this kind of injury takes many months to recover from and you keep pushing your body thinking that hard work will get you back to the shape you want. It doesn't work that way. You have to take it easy and let your body heal."

"Tony," Ziva was exasperated. "I have let it heal. I have been resting for weeks now. I feel so much better and stronger-"

"What about your blood pressure?" Tony interrupted. "Ducky said it could elevate with too much stress and _your _workouts are stressful. Let's just postpone this return to therapy for a few more weeks, ok?"

"Tony, we could sit here and argue this for hours but my appointment is in ten minutes and I want to go," Ziva opened her door. "Please get my chair? I promise you I am not going to overdo it and I am just going to follow exactly what Sarge recommends, OK? He can even give you the list of things I can do and I will follow it to the letter at home too."

Tony stared at her for a moment, "You promise not to overstress yourself?"

"I promise," Ziva nodded.

"I still don't like this," Tony said as he got out of the car and grabbed her chair from the trunk before wheeling it around to her.

Ziva shifted over to her chair and wheeled back so Tony could close the door and beep the alarm on. She looked up at him then took his hand, "I promise," she said.

Tony grabbed her chair and pushed her inside and there was Sarge waiting at the front.

"Hi stranger," Sarge said with a smile. "Glad to hear you finally got the green light to come back.

"Hi, Sarge," Ziva smiled. "Good to see you again. I am ready to get to work."

"Good, to hear it," Sarge went into the training area and Ziva started to push her own chair but Tony took over and followed Sarge.

They stopped in the far back area that seemed to be Sarge's domain.

"Hey, Tony," Sarge said. "You can take a seat over there if you like. We're going to be about two hours today."

"Two hours?" Tony repeated. "I think that is a bit long for her first day back at therapy. Also, I wanted to make sure you have the latest reports from Dr. Kenneth."

"I spoke with Dr. Kenneth last week and again this morning just to be sure and everything looks good. We can get started on some real exercises today," Sarge explained.

"Take it easy on her," Tony said. "I don't know that she is ready for this."

Ziva squeezed his hand, "I am fine, Tony. Enjoy a coffee and muffin?"

"I'm good," Tony said then went to the chairs by the wall.

Ziva turned to Sarge, "He is nervous. I think he thinks I will break or something."

"Don't worry," Sarge smiled. "He'll be OK. So let's get you started."

The first twenty minutes consisted of stretches and warm up on the mats. Ziva chuckled when Sarge used his body to stretch her legs and she saw Tony's eyes widen. She threw him a wink. Then she got to use the arm weights for another twenty before they switched to a leg press. Sarge put a cushion over his torso and placed Ziva's feet flat against it and asked her to push. To Ziva's surprise she managed to feel pressure in her back and while weak she did press against the cushion. Sarge was encouraged and had Ziva slip into a harness over her back brace. He helped her back into her wheelchair then moved her over to the balance bars.

Ziva was excited this would be the first time she'd be standing up straight in so long. She reached up and felt the cool metal under her grasp then pulled herself up out of the chair using her arm strength and looked to Sarge as he started to affix the harness to the bars. But before Sarge could more than grab the harness's loops Tony raced up to Ziva and grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into a tight embrace.

_"No!"_ He practically yelled, "It is too soon! It is too soon for this! No!" Tony held her close, one arm around her waist and one hand on the back of her head. "I can't let you," he said with a nervous tremor, "not yet."

"OK, Tony OK," Ziva said as her feet dangled in the air. She looked into Tony's eyes and saw the abject fear in them; it startled her. "I will not try this today. Let us go home then, OK?" She said softly as she ran her hand over his face. She could feel the rapid beating of his heart against her chest and knew she had to calm him.

Tony held her tight then took a breath, "Yes, let's go home," He walked her over to her chair and sat her down.

Ziva caught the angry look he shot Sarge and grabbed his hand, "It is OK, Tony," she said as she undid the harness and handed it to Sarge. "We can go home, now."

She mouthed she was sorry to Sarge then felt Tony push her chair. He could not wait to leave the building. Once outside he opened the car and helped her in quickly; they were on their way home in moments.

The drive home was silent and so was their return to their bedroom, if quick and efficient. Tony automatically handled each step capably. Once Ziva was in bed Tony went into the bathroom and closed the door.

Ziva slid back onto her chair after Tony had carried her out of her it and put her on the bed; and wheeled into the closet to change. She managed to strip and slip on an easy cotton sundress she'd been wearing around the house before Gibbs was their houseguest. She then wheeled over to the bathroom door, took a moment then knocked.

It took Tony long minutes to open the door and then he ripped it open and stood there staring at her.

"Want to take a shower?" she asked softly.

The tension seemed to leave his body when she asked that and he nodded slowly. He stepped to the side so she could wheel into the bathroom and turned on the shower. It took a bit of finagling, as it always did, but soon her chair was park by the door, their bathrobes and towels were on the hooks by the shower and they were under the hot spray with Ziva seated in the shower chair.

Tony turned and stood under the spray, letting it hit his face. Ziva reached over and pinched his bum and he turned to look at her.

"Help me up?" she asked tentatively.

Tony took a knee in front of her, the spray hitting his back leg, "It's too soon."

"No, it is not," Ziva assured. "I will not break, Tony, I will be in your arms."

Ziva leaned forward and placed her arms over Tony's shoulders and he rose slowly, wrapping his arms about her waist as he straightened. Ziva's feet dangled over the wet tile underneath as she felt him take a step toward the side wall. Tony buried his face in the crook of her neck and she felt his breathing speed.

His arms tightened about her waist as he took a deep breath.

"Set my feet down, Tony?" Ziva asked softly.

After several moments, Tony did as she instructed and lowered her body down his until her feet were flat on the tile floor. Ziva shook as she tried to put weight on her feet and held onto Tony. She could feel how weak her back was and she was unable to maintain her legs under her but she could feel her muscles awakening.

"I cannot stand yet but I will, I will walk," Ziva gazed up at him, "And I will walk next to you."

"I don't want anyone to come after you. I don't want...I don't want you to walk away again," Tony said honestly.

"The day we married," Ziva took a shaky breath, "I told Abby I loved you and I did not want to leave you." She hugged him tightly as tears edged her eyes, "I had to go...but I did not _want_ to. I do not ever want to leave you again."

"We're a team," Tony stated.

Ziva nodded quickly, "Yes."

"Ok, Ok," he muttered as he held her close.

* * *

**Note: I had a long speech between them I deleted because this seemed more them...hope it worked. Tony is simply having a hard time dealing with everything that has happened and it all hit him the moment he saw her try the balance bars. Poor guy has been through a lot with her. **


	35. Chapter 35

"That is highly improbable, Tony," Ziva shook her head in disbelief.

"It is not," Tony stated with conviction.

"A zombie apocalypse and an alien invasion coinciding is not improbable?" Ziva glanced at him skeptically before sinking her hand into the popcorn bowl on his lap.

"Not on SyFy," he teased. "You see the zombie plague hit first and then a week later when the world was wrought with new zombies the aliens invaded. What is so improbable about that?"

"Would not the aliens have technology to cure the zombies?" Ziva munched on the kettle corn as one of the aliens onscreen froze as a zombie inched by his hiding place.

"No," Tony said after sipping from Ziva's drink, "'cause all the humans they abducted before the invasions had no signs of zombism. So they were completely unprepared."

"So the zombies are eating the alien brains as the aliens are trying to kill the zombies?" Ziva tilted her head as a rather disgusting zombie ripped the head off an alien spilling black blood.

"Yes, now you get it," Tony nodded enthusiastically, "And then the zombies and aliens will cancel each other out leaving only our intrepid human heroes to pick up the brain bits."

"I see," Ziva snuggled into Tony's side on the floor with the sofa at their backs, "but it is still highly improbable. And why did they not use the vampire blood to cure the zombism like they did with that pretty blonde girl with the crossbow, which was a beautiful crossbow did you see the carving on that thing?"

"Yeah, that was nice," Tony nodded. "But the vampires were in the movie before this one. Aliens and vampires don't mix well. It would be weird, like some Buck Rogers wacky vampire in space thing."

Ziva quirked an eyebrow up at Tony, "Yes,_ that_ would be weird."

Tony laughed and kissed her, "wanna play alien abduction?" he asked wolfishly.

Ziva turned and put her drink on the side table then kissed Tony, "Can I be the alien this time?"

"You can be anything you want, Ninja," he laughed, kissed her neck then sighed deeply as the doorbell rang. "Someone really has bad Saturday timing."

Tony handed Ziva the bowl of popcorn then got up off the floor and headed for the front door. When he yanked it open he was very surprised to see the whole gang in the hallway, "Hi guys," he said before stepping aside and allowing Gibbs, McGee, Ducky and Abby entrance.

"Hi," Ziva said from the floor, grateful she'd worn yoga pants and a nice top and that they were still on her body. "What's going on?"

"Something interesting has developed and we wanted to clue you guys in in person," McGee said as he sat on the piano bench.

Ziva handed Tony the popcorn and he placed it on the side table before helping Ziva up into the sofa and sitting next to her.

"This is regarding EJ," started Ducky as Abby took a seat in one of the club chairs and Gibbs peeked out of the blinds. "I've kept her body for the last week and intend to keep it longer because the damage done in the fall made certain determinations difficult. It took a long time to find this because honestly, I was not looking for this. Her skull was caved in from the back and the skin was torn apart."

"What Ducky?" Ziva leaned forward as her hand went to Tony's knee.

"Behind the hairline at the back of EJ's skull is a small angel brand," Ducky stated.

"The same as Hoffman leaves?" Ziva asked in disbelief as she turned to look at Tony.

"Yes," Ducky answered.

"What the hell does that mean?" Tony automatically pulled Ziva closer to him, "Hoffman killed EJ?" He turned to McGee, "Did he know her in some way? And why toss her at the theatre when we were coming out?"

"I don't know, Tony, "McGee answered. "As far as I can tell EJ and Hoffman never crossed professional paths but as you know Hoffman's work record was wiped so there is still a possibility. But according to EJ's record - she never met Hoffman."

"There is something else," Gibbs turned from the window, "Hoffman is responsible for more than six deaths."

"Probably many more," McGee interjected. "Initially we thought that the victims, who all worked for DOD in some capacity, were targets of opportunity or they knew Hoffman in some way and he was covering his tracks. But now we know there is a true pattern here and they were a specific type of victim."

"What's the pattern?" Tony asked.

"Intel and investigative teams," McGee started. "DOD was keeping this quiet; trying to solve it in house. We only started looking into Hoffman when Commander Kent's body was found and as you know we kept hitting brick walls. When Ducky found the angel brand on EJ and we informed Vance; Vance told SecNav and well things got tossed around at the Pentagon until we received the files with the full picture."

"Ok, so what is the full picture?" Tony tightened his hold of Ziva as his eyes rested on McGee.

"Hoffman has targeted five teams," McGee leaned forward, "the six known victims, seven now with EJ, seem to have committed some slight or injured a member of the teams he has targeted. One was a political maneuver, one was a physical altercation, one was a failure to assist, etc. In EJ's case we believe her cornering Ziva in the hospital put her on Hoffman's hit list."

"The hospital?" Ziva was taken aback by that revelation, "but that just happened last week. How could he have known? The kidnapping charge?"

"Possibly the charge or the more likely way is he has a backdoor into the CIA and DOD computers," McGee nodded, "he worked behind the curtain for years. I don't see how he could have known about some of these instances without computer access."

"Wait," Ziva glanced at Gibbs then looked at McGee again, "You said he targeted five teams. Where are the other victims? Or are they alright?"

"We don't know," McGee continued, "they have all gone missing. Each team was taken quickly, within days of each other and they have all vanished. Their disappearances kept quiet by the DOD. The only thing I can tell so far that they have in common is that they have all been responsible for taking down a major criminal. An African warlord or an arms dealer."

"Or a top ten most wanted South American thug?" Tony spat.

"Exactly," McGee responded.

"Is this someone undermining US Intelligence?" Ziva asked.

"We aren't sure," McGee continued. "Elements point to just that - undermining US Intel by taking valuable teams out of play but other aspects point to ritualistic killings. The branded angel, the badly beaten or damaged bodies. However, until EJ, all the victims had the DOD in common. She is the first from the CIA."

"It seems he is expanding outside the DOD and the CIA now," Gibbs added. "One of Fornell's teams seems to fit the pattern. Three members of an FBI taskforce have gone missing as of this morning. This taskforce just neutralized a human trafficking operation and took down the head. There are two members of the team left and Fornell has put them in witness protection."

"If I fit the pattern," Ziva started. "And EJ's death seems to indicate that...am I putting you guys in danger? Shouldn't I head into Langley?"

"No Langley," Gibbs stated. "And we're not sure if we are targets or not. We didn't work with you on the Cortez op."

Ziva glanced at Tony, "What do you want to do?"

"Find him and kill him," Tony fisted his hand.

Ziva turned away, "It is not a fair fight. I cannot walk yet."

* * *

**Author's note: Hi gang. My original plan was to reveal the information in this chapter in small bites but I've decided I need to start wrapping up this story. The spoilers for the premiere are messing with my Tiva love and I don't want to leave you guys hanging. So I'd like to finish up this story before the airing of episode 2. **

**I am going to ask you all to leave any requests you might have for the story before it ends in reviews. I won't promise to include everything but I will do my best to include as many requests as I can!**


	36. Chapter 36

"Don't you think that is enough, Ziva?" Sarge said as he watched Ziva do her two hundredth pull up. "I am normally fighting with my clients to push harder with you it is slow down. Now I know what Tony and Gibbs meant," he stated as he glanced over at Gibbs in one of the side chairs.

It had been eight days since she found out about Hoffman killing EJ and likely being one of his targets. Ziva could have gone into Langley, separated herself from Tony and the team to protect them but if she had she was sure to lose her marriage. That was one thing she would never risk unless there was no other choice. She would die to protect Tony, any of them. But she'd come to understand in these months that Tony's feelings were just as strong, just as powerful. She promised never to exclude him and even though it pained her to know he could be in the line of fire she had to keep her promise.

To the outside world and anyone looking it would appear that they were all just carrying on with their normal lives. But things were far from normal; clothing taken to the cleaners was secreted away by friends, burn phones were used to make arrangements, small, subtle movements made to vanish.

Tony had contacted an old friend from a burn phone and used the internet in a neighbor's apartment in order to secure a location. In a few days time she and Tony and most of the team would be relocating to a farm in Virginia. Tony's old boarding school friend had inherited a farm from his grandparents that he knew had sat empty for the last six months. Tony asked if he could rent it for a year, Ziva thought a year was excessive but she let Tony make the call. Vance called in a favor from a consulting firm and wrote them a check. The firm outfitted the farm with computers and equipment for Abby. They wouldn't just be hiding, they'd be investigating too. They were set to leave in a few days with an elaborate plan to ensure they were not followed. Ziva wanted to get as much from Sarge as she could so she could replicate the exercises on her own.

"I have always been determined," Ziva said through a huff.

"Well I don't want you to hurt yourself," Sarge said. "Let's call it a day."

Reluctantly, Ziva nodded and allowed Sarge to help her down from the bar and back into her chair. She glanced at Gibbs, who'd taken to driving her to therapy, and saw his disapproving stare.

"Sarge," Ziva started, "I get the basics, arm strength, stretches and leg pressure. But, which exercises are best for my lower back?"

"Your nerves are healing but not completely alive yet. They are making new connections and synapses that will restore proper communication down your spine," Sarge explained. "In cases such as yours the time varies but you have indeed made a lot of progress. However, the only thing that will get you truly walking again is for those nerves to repair themselves completely. So there isn't one exercise that will speed that along. You will know when it is time to start walking when we are on the balance bar and you can feel your back doing its job."

"I see," Ziva nodded. "So until that time all I can do is keep strong and wait?"

"Pretty much," Sarge nodded. "But when you do feel your back able to support you we can definitely strengthen it with therapy. Though, I will say, knowing you that will not take long."

"Thank you, Sarge, for everything," Ziva smiled and shook his hand. "I'll see you next time."

Sarge nodded and Gibbs came over, "Stubborn kid," Gibbs said.

Ziva shrugged and they gathered her things and went out to Gibb's truck. Gibbs lifted her into the passenger seat and put her chair in the back.

"I saw you on the burner," Ziva said as Gibbs closed his door.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded. "Figured your therapy place would be a safe bet to stay unobserved. No cameras in there. Vance says the place is ready, we should be moving in a few days."

"Abby came over last night," Ziva commented. "She seems excited."

"She is; she gets new lab toys in a new setting but I think she is mostly excited about getting McGee away from Delilah."

Ziva turned her head towards Gibbs and her eyes widened, "_You_ are gossiping?"

"I have four kids and they are all in love with each other. So a father has to do what a father has to do," Gibbs stated. "At least you and Tony wised up."

Ziva stared then laughed as he pulled out of the parking and headed up the block. "Tony told me the place has a workshop stocked with tools."

"Oh?" Gibbs adjusted in his seat. "I haven't really taken a look at the place."

"Yeah," Ziva said with amusement, "And there is a lake nearby-"

Before Ziva could finish her thought a black sedan rammed into the truck sending them crashing into some parked cars on Ziva's side. The crunch of metal on metal reverberating in her ears. Ziva blinked and saw that Gibbs had hit his head as blood ran down from his left temple. She looked out onto the street and saw people backup away from them as a lone man stepped out of the black sedan and extended a gun towards Gibbs.

Ziva knew her gun was with the wheelchair so she scrambled to get Gibbs' gun out of his holster. When she looked up she saw the man wore a black hoodie and black pants, his face was obscured, what was that? A clear mask? She couldn't make out his features but she saw his eyes, bright blue. He approached them and took aim directly at Gibbs.

Ziva pulled Gibbs gun, aimed and fired just as the man took one more step forward. She missed his heart and the bullet grazed his right hand forcing him to drop his own gun and went into his shoulder. He stood there almost unfazed and stared at her, tilting his head he extended his other hand to her as if he was gesturing for her to come with him.

_Damnit!_ She couldn't get out of the car on her own, she couldn't physically arrest him. "Get the cops," she yelled at a bystander.

"Step back from the gun!" she screamed louder as she continued to point the gun. "Put your hands over your head!"

"It's safe!" The man yelled, "You can come with me." He took a step closer to the car, one hand bloody at his side the other extended towards her.

_Where were the damn cops_, "Stay where you are!" Ziva ordered.

The man yanked Gibbs' door open, "I can destroy him for you."

Ziva shot the man in the chest twice as he moved to lay hands on Gibbs and pulled Gibbs' head into her lap. The man stumbled backwards but soon straightened as if he had not been shot. It was clear he was wearing a vest but even with a vest he should have been affected significantly by the force of the bullet. Yet, he stood his ground. Stunned, Ziva moved her hands up slightly and aimed for his head but he somehow perceived this motion and grabbed a man that had come closer to move the gun on the ground away.

The hooded man held the bystander in front of him blocking Ziva's shot. He retreated back to his sedan and paused before entering to lift his arm in order to show her a tattoo on his left wrist; she could not see it clearly. He then pushed the bystander aside and entered his car. Ziva wanted to shoot at his tires but was afraid to hit one of the surrounding crowd. The black sedan sped off and out of sight.

Ziva looked down at Gibbs' bloodied head but saw that he was breathing and even moaned. She touched his head gingerly and saw that the gash wasn't overly deep and the bleeding was already clotting.

She then fumbled for her phone as she heard the sirens in the distance. Pulling it out of her jacket pocket she called Tony. "Something has happened."


	37. Chapter 37

Ziva stuffed the cell back in her pocket as strangers rushed up to Gibbs' truck. She glanced down at Gibbs as he moaned again and thought _good he is waking up;_ then looked out the cracked windshield. Her mind went to the blood she had seen dripping down the masked man's arm.

"Hey, lady, I am just here to help," a stranger said as he approached the open door on Gibbs' side of the truck. "Don't shoot, ok? Can I help get you two out of the car?"

"No," Ziva responded. "We should wait for the paramedics but you can do me a favor. Keep cars and people off of the blood stains on the pavement. Can you do that?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll do my best," the stranger nodded then turned and looked down at the ground. "Hey, folks," he screamed. "The lady wants everyone to stay back and stay away from this blood! Can I get some help directing traffic?"

Ziva nodded as she saw the stranger and a few other guys begin to cordon off the area that held the trail of blood. A few moments later a police car barreled onto the street and the officer's voice squeaked over his speaker telling the strangers to move but thankfully they refused and she heard the officer slam his car door and scream at them. They pointed to her.

"Officer!" Ziva screamed and got the man's attention. He rushed up to Gibbs' open door and looked in.

"Ma'am, stay calm, an ambulance is on the way," the officer said.

"This is Special Agent Gibbs and I am," for a moment Ziva wondered how to identify herself then decided she was still an agent, "I am Agent David. There are blood stains on the pavement that need to be preserved as evidence. Do you understand? Those men are cordoning off the area on my direction. I need you to make sure no one disturbs that blood," she ordered. "No cars, no people contaminating the scene. And make sure the paramedics have a clear shot here. And get any cell phone video you can."

"Yes, ma'am," The officer said and jumped into action as other cops joined him at the scene. In moments they had the yellow tape up and were pushing bystanders back as the ambulance arrived on scene. Ziva hoped they grabbed anyone who videoed the scene.

Ziva looked down at Gibbs' head on her lap. She was worried because he had not opened his eyes, only moaned. She gently touched his head, "Come on, Gibbs," she whispered in his ear. "You are OK, right?"

The first paramedic rushed up to the truck," Hi there," he said. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Ziva answered. "I am fine but my friend here hit his head on the glass. He has been unconscious since the accident but has moaned. The blood seems to be clotting."

"Ok," the paramedic said. "We are going to get a neck brace on him and move him out slowly."

Ziva nodded as the paramedics arranged the backboard then one climb as far into the truck as he could, gently lifted Gibbs' head off her lap and placed the neck brace on him before the two paramedics pulled him out of the truck onto the back board. A moment later they had him on the gurney and moved him into the ambulance.

Ziva undid her seatbelt and scooted over to the driver's side. One of the paramedics, Ted, he said his name was, ran back to her.

"You sure you are alright?" he asked.

"Yes, I am fine," Ziva answered.

"Are you going to ride to the hospital with us or are you staying to talk to the cops?" asked Ted.

The first police officer stepped up just then, "Can you stay? I'd like to get a report while things are fresh in your memory, Agent David."

"Yes, I can stay but what hospital are you taking Gibbs to?" Ziva glanced at Ted.

"Uni," Ted answered.

"Ok," Ziva said. "Thank you." Ziva looked at the officer, "Would you mind getting my wheelchair from the back of the truck?"

Ted had started to back away when he heard her say wheelchair and then he turned right back to her, "You are in a wheelchair?"

"Yes," she answered annoyed as she swung her legs out to face the officer.

"And you are an agent?" asked the officer.

"I am on disability," she explained.

"I think I should take you into the hospital, Ma'am," Ted said. "If you have a preexisting injury we need to have you checked out."

"You need to get Gibbs into the hospital," Ziva ordered. "I will be fine."

_"Ziva!" _

She heard Gibbs' bellow and was suddenly relieved he was awake. A second later the other paramedic ran up to her, "He's awake and doesn't want to leave the scene without you," he said.

"Tell him I am fine," she instructed the paramedic then turned to the officer, "would you please bring down my wheelchair?"

The officer nodded and quickly climbed up on the back of the truck to unstrap the chair.

"Ma'am," Ted started, "I really think it would be best to get you into the ambulance with your friend.

Ziva sighed in frustration, she wished her damn legs were working. Then she looked up and saw Sportelli climb out of one of the arriving cars. "Sportelli!" she called out.

A moment later Detective Sportelli of Metro PD rushed up to her, "You ok, Ziva? I was nearby when I heard there was gunfire."

The uniformed officer managed to get her wheelchair out of the truck bed and was trying to figure out how to open it next to Sportelli. "You know her?" asked the officer.

"Yeah," Sportelli nodded. "Agent David, NCIS."

Ziva threw Sportelli a half smile, "That blood evidence needs to get to Abby," she told him. "And we'll need the cell video-"

"Ziva," Sportelli glanced at the paramedic walking towards her from the ambulance and could hear Gibbs calling her. "I think you better get to the hospital. I got the scene covered. I promise, Abby will get the evidence. You go cause I don't want to get it from that guy in there," he pointed his thumb towards the ambulance.

"Ok, fine," Ziva said as the officer finally opened her chair. "And here," she handed him Gibbs' gun. "I shot the assailant but he was wearing a vest. But I managed to nick his arm," she said indicating the blood.

Sportelli pulled out a glove and snapped it on before taking the gun from Ziva. "Got it." Turning to the patrolman, "Go canvas the crowd and get any video." The patrolman nodded and rushed off.

Ziva looked down at her chair and gauged the distance between the chair's seat and where she was. The truck was tilted cockeyed since the other side was smashed into the parked cars.

"He won't leave without you, period, he said," the second paramedic announced the moment he reached the truck.

"Can you walk at all?" Ted asked as he extended a hand to Ziva.

"No, she can't," Gibbs said as pushed the other paramedic aside. Ziva noticed he took off his neck brace and sighed. "Sportelli, you got this?" He said.

"I got this, Gibbs," Sportelli responded as he took a step back to allow Gibbs room to get to Ziva.

"Sir," Ted said, "we can help her."

"Well, she is here and not in the ambulance so I will help her," Gibbs stated before picking her out of the truck and getting her into her chair.

"Your head, Gibbs," Ziva said as she touched his cheek to look at the bandage they'd put on him.

"It is still attached," he nodded. "Let's go."

Ziva closed her eyes for a moment, completely frustrated by Gibbs. He pushed her chair to the ambulance where Ziva drew the line and ordered him to get on the damn gurney or she wasn't going anywhere. Gibbs scowled at her but did as she asked and Ziva allowed the paramedics to place her on the second gurney. They collapsed her wheelchair and stowed it inside. In less than ten minutes they were both inside University Hospital's emergency room.

Gibbs was taken for a CT scan and Ziva insisted that everyone was just being overly protective of her. She was not injured in the crash. The emergency room doctor said he just wanted an x-ray and told her he'd inform Dr. Kenneth of what happened. They put her behind a curtain were she waited aggravated that she wasn't at the scene.

"Tony!" she called out when she heard him asking for her a short while later.

Tony pulled back the curtain and rushed to her, "What the hell?"

"I am fine, Tony," Ziva said, "And I have said that a hundred times since the accident."

Tony nodded and squeezed her hand, "Where is Gibbs?"

"Here," Gibbs said from the gurney behind Tony. The curtain between him and Ziva was open.

"You OK, Boss?" Tony asked.

"Yeah," Gibbs nodded.

Tony turned back to Ziva, "What exactly happened?"

"Everyone, OK?" McGee asked breathless as he slid into the curtain area behind Tony.

"We're good, McGee," Gibbs stated.

Ziva explained what happened and McGee said he'd get a hold of Sportelli shortly. She felt Tony tense up while she had been telling them the story and could swear she heard a low growl from Gibbs' direction.

The doctor came in after she told them about the scene and explained that Gibbs' had a mild concussion and should take it easy for a few days but otherwise he was fine. He also said that Dr. Kenneth was on his way over to check out Ziva himself.

"Let's do this sooner rather than later," Gibbs said after the doctor left the area.

"Can't be soon enough for me," Tony stated.

"Are we ready?" Ziva asked.

"We are ready," McGee answered. "Tomorrow would make sense."

Gibbs nodded.


	38. Chapter 38

"Tony," Ziva kissed her husband lightly, "Dr. Kenneth checked me out and just like I told you I am fine. Gibbs is the one with a concussion. Please, take him home and get him settled and stay until Fornell gets there, you know how Gibbs is."

"And what am I supposed to do?" Tony crouched in front of Ziva as they waited for Gibbs to finish the hospital paperwork. Nurses and visitors buzzing around them and Ziva could see the concern etched on his face. "Drop you off at home, alone, like-"

"An adult?" Ziva finished. "Tony, I shot a man twice in the chest today. I think I can handle finding the remote on my own at home."

"I don't like it," Tony groused.

"McGee can't stay with Gibbs right now. He has to coordinate with Sportelli and Abby is already receiving evidence and there is not much time for all of this, you know that. Gibbs should not be alone right now. There is nothing wrong with me. And I would go with you to Gibbs' house but I would like to finish that project before tomorrow," Ziva patted Tony's arm trying to reassure him.

Tony nodded, "OK. Fornell said he'd be over in a few hours so I guess it should be fine. But," he glanced at his cell phone, "I called Bishop. She just texted me. She'll stay with you at home until I get there."

"Excuse me?" Ziva looked at Tony with surprise. "I do not need Bishop to stay with me."

Tony glanced over at Gibbs before wheeling Ziva to a far corner where he took an empty seat and pulled her in front of him. "I'm stressed out today. I should have been with you at therapy, I shouldn't have-"

"You cannot be with me every minute of every day," Ziva leaned forward. "I know you are upset but we have been in situations like this before. You have never been so...so worried before. I need you to be my partner again not my guardian."

"I am your partner but I am also your husband." Tony's eyes were intense as he looked at her, "and even if you want to believe you can take down a terrorist with just a flick of the wrist...you really can't right now."

"I protected Gibbs, did I not?" Ziva challenged.

"Yes," Tony nodded. "And I am very proud but that could have gone very different. You are still non-mobile from the waist down. That is going to change but until it does I am going to worry. I can't help it, Ziva. You were gone for a long time and I really didn't handle that time well. I think I have earned the right to _kvetch_ as much as I want."

"I know," Ziva relented and smiled as she reached out and touched his face. "When I am pregnant you are going to be crazy I think."

Tony's face lit up, "I am going to wrap you in bubble wrap from the neck down and stick a football helmet on your head."

Ziva laughed then her smile faded before narrowing her eyes at Tony, "That was a joke right?"

"Maybe," Tony grinned then stood as Gibbs walked over.

"If you want Bishop there then fine," Ziva threw him a sideways smirk, "but if her chatter gives me a headache then you Mr. DiNozzo are not getting lucky any time soon."

"Maybe I can get Dorneget..." Tony looked at his cell then up as Gibbs stepped up to them.

"All set," Gibbs stated.

"Tony is going home with you until Fornell arrives," Ziva told Gibbs firmly.

"I don't need DiNozzo-"

"I'm hurt, Boss," Tony said as he stood and took the handles of Ziva's chair.

"I am allowing Bishop to stay with me until Tony can come home," Ziva stated. "So do not give him a hard time."

Gibbs turned and gave the nurse with a wheelchair for him a death glare before shrugging at Ziva. "Fine."

Tony drove Ziva home first and took her upstairs to make sure all was well. It was late afternoon and expected to only be with Gibbs a couple of hours. Ziva assured him she was fine and armed and then Bishop exited the elevator. _Oh joy_, Ziva thought.

Ziva parked Bishop in front of the TV and told her she had a few things to attend to. Then went about packing a small bag and picking her favorite weapons. She finished up in the dining room writing checks for bills twelve months in advance and made a neat pile to mail. Ralph, the night doorman, had agreed to mail one stack a month. Everything was neatly set.

They had plenty of money; Ziva had retrieved more than enough from some of the bearer bonds her father had left her and deposited the money in a new account under the new names McGee had created for her and Tony. Until Hoffman was dealt with she and Tony would be; Anthony and Sophie Z. Moretti. Everybody got to keep their first names except her. McGee thought that Ziva was too exotic for farmland, Virginia. Ziva argued that Ziva was fairly common...in Israel. But McGee didn't bite however he did allow for her middle initial to be Z and they would tell the neighbors she preferred to be referred to as Ziva. Gibbs was now Gibbs Jackson, McGee was now Tim McNally, Abby was Abby Sanderson, Ducky was Donald Mannering - after an old friend.

As Ziva finished up the package for Ralph and tidied up the table she wondered how long this would actually take them. Weeks? Months? Or was Tony right and it would take a year to hunt down Hoffman? She knew she'd be walking long before a year's time and was anxious to get back to work at NCIS. Her life had been in flux for so long now and she wanted Tony to be doing what he loved to do not languishing away on some farm in Virginia. Ziva nodded; they'd find him and arrest him that was what they did.

"Need any help with anything?" Bishop asked as she poked her head into the dining room.

"No," Ziva wheeled back and towards Bishop, "I think I have everything ready now. Would you like something to eat?"

"Nah," Bishop stepped back and gave Ziva room to wheel into the living room. "I ate before I got here. But I can get you something?" she asked eagerly.

"I am fine," Ziva smiled. "I had something at the hospital." She glanced at the TV and saw that wrestling program Tony likes on. "You like-"

"Yeah," Bishop said as she took a seat on the couch again, "I had a boyfriend who wrestled and he taught me some stuff. I watch it to pick up new angles."

"There is a gym at the end of K street," Ziva recalled, "I think it is Thursday evenings they have professional wrestlers come in and teach classes and do light bouts with students. I made friends with Freddie, one of the instructors; I can give him a call and ask if he'd give you some pointers if you want?"

"Oh!" Bishop sat up straighter, "I'd love that!"

"Good then," Ziva grinned, "I'll give him a call right now." She pulled her cell out of her pocket and left a message on Freddie's voicemail about Bishop with Bishop's cell number.

"Thank you so much, Ziva," Bishop said. "And can I ask; how do you do it? I mean I've heard the stories about you from before…and even today protecting Gibbs…I mean-"

"It is simply training, Bishop," Ziva slipped her cell back into her pocket, "I have been trained for this kind of work since very young."

"I think there is more to it than that," Bishop nodded, "Tony said it is because you are stubborn…and because-" she put her hand to her temple, "I'm sorry,Zivvva. I suddennnly ha've terr-a-ble headach-"

Bishop fell backwards on the couch and Ziva wheeled to her immediately but then suddenly had the same feeling Bishop did, a pounding in her skull. Ziva's head snapped towards the front door and she wheeled her chair back quickly, shook her head and pulled her gun out from under her seat. Her vision grew blurry and she blinked furiously.

The front door opened and there he was; Hoffman she presumed. It was the hooded man with the same mask. Ziva aimed her gun but realized she was too unsteady to accurately aim at his head.

"Staay where you are!" she ordered.

Ziva pulled the trigger – if nothing then the noise would bring others; but the man lunged at her and took the shot in his torso, muffling it with the vest he wore.

He then wrenched the gun out of her hand and threw it across the room.

"I am here to save you from them," he whispered in her ear. "They have hurt you enough," he continued, his voice cracking with emotion.

"Are you Hoffman?" Ziva asked unsteadily as she turned her head and raised her eyes to stare directly at him.

He pulled back and removed his mask, "That was a name I went by when I was being used. Now I am your deliverer."

"I do not need you," Ziva said and noticed the surprise on Hoffman's face.

"But you do," he said as he straightened and went and opened a window. He then turned back and grabbed Bishop's arm, hauling her up off the couch.

"STOP!" Ziva screamed. "Do not touch her. She is not here to harm me but to protect me."

Hoffman stared at Ziva for a long moment as if trying to comprehend what she was saying. Ziva thought she understood what he was about, "Others hurt me," she said, "that is why I cannot walk. But those around me now are my guardians."

Hoffman dropped Bishop and kneeled before Ziva, "You do not have to lie. I understand they did it to me. They forced me to do their bidding; they put me in rooms with demons."

"Yes," Ziva looked directly into Hoffman's eyes and tried to make him believe all she said, "they did that to me but I have escaped. I am with my guardians now. Like this," she gestured to her legs, "I am no use to them." Her heart was pounding out of her chest – her one goal right now was to save Bishop's life.

"They discarded you after you-" Hoffman clenched his jaw in anger, his fists hit her chair's arms. "Jonas should have destroyed more of them."

"Jonas?" Ziva asked.

Hoffman's face searched hers as if she should have known what he was talking about. He started to pull back and Ziva, head and heart pounding, vision still not completely clear, reached out and touched his arm.

"You sent Jonas Cobb?" she took a chance, adrenaline pumping through her she tried to keep her voice even.

Hoffman calmed and nodded, "Yes," he said as he crouched before her again, took her hand and squeezed it, "but how could you have known," he mumbled to himself as if understanding. "He was one of my disciples."

"Forgive me," Ziva brought her hand to her temple, "but my…my" what was she supposed to say? "My memory is not intact."

"Jonas…so many of us were part of the same experiment. I don't know how they found us," Hoffman ran his hands down her arms, "but I've seen others and saved them. The demons have latched on to those of our kind. You are not safe."

"I am safe with my guardians," Ziva explained. "You should leave." She didn't want to just let him go but she had few options. She needed to get him away from Bishop before Bishop was his next victim and she could not subdue him without her legs or a weapon. But, even with her vision compromised because of what must have been gas he pumped into the apartment, she still saw his face. She could describe him now.

Hoffman put his hand behind her neck and pulled her forward until her forehead touched his, "You are protecting me," he said as his eyes closed. "You are protecting me."

* * *

**What ya think?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Warning: creep factor. **

* * *

"I brought Chinese," Fornell announced once he'd stepped past the threshold of Gibbs' front door. "I hear the soup cures all that ails you."

Tony looked over at Fornell, grateful the FBI agent had finally shown up. He was itching to get home but knew Ziva had been right. If he'd left Bishop with Gibbs they'd be picking up Bishop bits off the front lawn once Gibbs shot her to get her to shut up. If it was possible, Gibbs was a worse patient than Ziva.

Gibbs hadn't sat down since they walked in the door. All he did was grab tools, pack a duffel, throw out the perishables from the fridge and groused at Tony ordering him to leave every few minutes. Tony just sat on the couch and watched an old Alfred Hitchcock movie.

Fornell reached into one of the greasy bags he just set down on the dining table and pulled out an item, "Eggroll, DiNozzo?"

Tony stood and went to Fornell, "Thanks," he said as he took a bite. The thing was delicious, he hadn't realized how hungry he was until he finished the eggroll. "I wonder if Ziva wants Chinese," he muttered to himself before pulling out his cell.

"Isn't the patient over there supposed to be taking it easy?" Fornell asked as he noticed Gibbs taking out the garbage then washing his hands at the kitchen sink.

"Apparently, that is his version of taking it easy; cleaning up the kitchen," Tony responded as he waited for Ziva to answer. "At least he isn't building a boat."

"She likes Kung Pow Chicken," Gibbs said as he joined Fornell by the greasy bags and proceeded to eat his own eggroll.

"I know," Tony replied, "just want to know if she wants Chinese or something else. And I should probably ask Bishop if she wants anything. What's Bishop like?" He looked towards Gibbs.

"I don't know," Gibbs shrugged. "Get her some fried rice."

Tony shifted uncomfortably, "She isn't answering." He hung up and dialed Bishop's number.

Gibbs put down the food and wiped his mouth with one of the flimsy napkins. "Bishop?"

"Calling her now," Tony said.

They all waited for several rings silently before Tony looked up, "She isn't answering either." Tony didn't wait another second he raced out the door and jumped in his car.

Fornell and Gibbs followed in Fornell's car and they all arrived in front of Tony's building moments apart.

Gibbs and Fornell only caught up to Tony in the building because he had to wait a few moments for the elevator.

"I called in the car and let it ring the entire way here," Tony said through gritted teeth, "there was no answer."

They all jumped on the elevator and went up to Tony's floor. As Tony approached his door he saw that it was ajar. He pulled his gun and pushed it open slowly. A canister rolled down the ramp as the door opened and when he entered the first thing he saw was Ziva's wheelchair turned on its side.

Bishop was lying on the floor and the window was open. Tony checked the bedroom, bathroom and dining room but nothing except Ziva's gun lying by the bedroom door. His hand started to shake as his heart pounded in his ears.

Fornell had gone to Bishop, "She is alive," he said.

Gibbs went pale and took a deep breath, "We'll need an ambulance," he said to Fornell who pulled out his cell.

Tony holstered his gun, opened the fridge and took out the pitcher of water they kept there. He went to Bishop and threw the cold water on her, "Wake up!"

Tony lifted her up by the arms, neither Fornell nor Gibbs stopping him, "Bishop!"

Bishop groaned and finally opened her eyes, "What the-"

"Where is Ziva?" Tony demanded.

Bishop scrambled up and looked around, "Oh my God," she breathed, "He took her."

"Who?" Fornell asked.

"I don't know," Bishop brought her hand to her head, "Something happened...I got a sudden headache."

Gibbs picked up the canister, "Gas."

"I woke up and saw him," she recalled, "he was in black. Ziva was saying something to him but I didn't understand and then he hit me. It went black after that."

Tony didn't spare a second, he pulled his cell and called McGee. "Tim, hoodie guy took Ziva."

"I'll find her now, Tony," McGee said over the cell speaker, "Just give me a moment. I'm at my desk."

"What the hell is McGee saying?" Fornell questioned as he pulled his own cell. "How can he just find her, we have to put out a BOLO, get the traffic cam video."

Tony looked at Gibbs, "Her Star of David necklace. I gave her back the one with the tracker."

Gibbs inhaled deeply, "Good thinking, Tony," he managed.

"She is still moving," McGee announced, "looks like the old dock area off the Anacostia river. Go, I'll get you an exact location soon. She is about twenty minutes ahead of you."

* * *

Hoffman carried her inside an old, abandoned Catholic church. It was part of a larger compound with what looked like a closed school and ancillary buildings. Hoffman didn't stop in the church but walked out a back entrance.

It was dark, but as Hoffman walked small lights on the ground lit, they seem to be motion sensored.

They walked past a gate in a tall, stone wall. Hoffman kicked the gate closed behind him and went into this large, stone building. As they entered, Ziva could make out the word monastery etched in the stone above the door. She knew this place; it was part of the closed Catholic school system and the land had been sold. She couldn't remember much else except there was some sort of fight about it in the papers.

Hoffman hadn't uttered a word since they left the apartment. He'd almost killed Bishop but Ziva had pleaded for her life and agreed to come with him. As far as Ziva could tell; Hoffman had been working with Jonas Cobb - the Port to Port killer. Cobb had been part of the Frankenstein Project Vance and Davenport had instituted years ago. She supposed that Cobb wasn't the only mentally injured person to come out of that program as she glanced at Hoffman.

Ziva jumped in Hoffman's arms as she heard someone else moving in the building. "Who is here?"

"It's fine," Hoffman said. "I want to show you something." He looked at her with pride and something else in his eyes?

Ziva thought she'd done well figuring out that he was delusional right away. He spoke of people like them? Like them she assumed spies, investigators - as that was the profile of the missing agents. He appeared as if he felt _they_ hurt him and the others he deemed worthy of being part of his ilk. What he thought she was beyond an agent she wasn't sure. He spoke of being forced to fight demons - Ziva assumed those were the criminals they fought.

Jonas Cobb had sought vengeance against Davenport, Vance and Navy personnel; some of which were involved in the Watcher's project. It was all so convoluted. But the simple fact was that the Frankenstein Project had warped him and Cobb and now Hoffman continued to lash out in his own delusions. But were there more of them? Who else was here?

Hoffman walked down long hallways past many doors until they came to a set of double doors partially ajar. Hoffman pushed them open with his back and carried her in. The room was dark but it seemed to be a chapel with an altar. He took her to the altar and sat her down before going and lighting large candles that sat on tall, wrought iron stands and circled the room.

As he lit each candle the room's detail became clear. There were paintings of saints, the room was two stories tall and circling the walls were what appeared to be glass front coffins. Each coffin held what she could only assume was a body wrapped in a white shroud.

"These are the stolen angels," Hoffman said as he continued to light the candles. "Those taken and forced to deal with the demons here. Just like you have been...just like I have been. But it is time to free them. That is my work."

Ziva understood now; Hoffman wanted to stop the pain. He wanted to _free_ others from the pain he experienced under the Project and its missions. Ziva tried to think fast, how could she try and find a way to reason with a lunatic.

"Some were not stolen but wanted to help," Ziva chanced.

Hoffman rushed up to her, placed his hand on her face, "Beautiful, Ziva. They make you believe that but we were all stolen. Only the purest souls could take down the worse demons. They took us from a special place and it is my work to return as many as I can and honor them. This place is sacred. I have performed the rituals here. Each one of them was freed to return home."

"Is that what you will do with me?" Ziva asked softly.

"Yes," he answered, "in time. But I thought...well.. perhaps you can stay with me for awhile? Help me with my work? I can," he ran his hand over her leg, "take care of you."

Ziva's breathing sped, her mind raced. He was close enough, perhaps she could snap his neck? But her leverage for that was all wrong. Her eyes darted around for a weapon within reach but there was nothing. And if she tried, if she managed to apply enough pressure to at least render him unconscious; who else was here? Who else would come in that she would have to fight? As it was she'd have to drag herself out to the street and it wasn't just down a hall and out the door but through buildings. She could do it - she thought she could take Hoffman if she grabbed him in just the right spot. She had to try. She'd grab his head and bring it down against the altar.

"I...I..." Ziva started then put her hands on Hoffman's face but just as she was about to make her move he pulled back when a low buzzing sound emanated from outside the room.

"I will return momentarily," he said as he pulled back and rushed through the double doors.

Ziva looked around, there was another door to the right of the altar, maybe it led out? She looked down, her feet dangled a couple of feet off the floor. Ziva scooted her body to the edge of the altar and lowered her legs to the floor. Her arms shook as she held on to the stone surface of the altar and prayed her back would have enough strength to hold her upright but it didn't and she fell to the hard floor.

Ziva took a deep breath, ignored the pain of the fall, and turned to a sitting position. She put her hands behind her and pulled her body back one foot at a time. Hands, bum up, pull back, hands, bum up, pull back, she kept doing it until she reached the second door. When she reached up for the doors handle she almost cried when it was locked. She took another breath and turned around, heading for the double doors Hoffman ran out of.

When Ziva got to the doors she changed positions and went to her side to keep an eye out. She moved up the hallway they'd come down and heard indistinct noises in the distance. She didn't care as long as the noises kept him occupied. She'd drag herself all the way to NCIS if it meant she could get back to Tony.

She made it all the way to the entrance foyer when she saw someone rush by and head down the opposite hall. Ziva pulled herself against the wall but she was certain whoever it was hadn't seen her. Then she heard the gunfire.

What the hell was going on? Did she risk going out the front door or did she spend time looking for another exit and possibly running into whoever else was here?

No, she had to go out the front she couldn't waste time searching for an exit she didn't know existed. Ziva moved as fast as she could along the floor to the entrance doors, fear spurring her forward. As she got to the door she saw Hoffman opening the gate. Ziva quickly moved to one side, into the shadows and watched as Hoffman ran in and down the hall she'd just come from.

Long moments passed as she pulled her legs back and hid with her only protection the darkness.

"This way!"

She heard someone shout, she knew that voice.. Oh God it was McGee! She looked around and heard footsteps on the stone steps. Ziva looked up at the doors and McGee, Gibbs and Tony burst in with Fornell and FBI behind them.

"Tony!" she pulled herself out of the shadows, her hands black, and reached out to Tony.

"Oh my God," Tony grabbed her and picked her up in an embrace. She could feel his heart pounding through his chest.

"Hoffman went that way," Ziva pointed down the hall, "and there is someone else here but I did not see them I just heard them."

Fornell nodded and told his men to span out.

"Would you guys get me the hell out of here?" Ziva asked breathless, "this place _really_ creeping me out."

Gibbs turned to Fornell, "Go," Fornell said, "I got this. I'll let you know what happens."

Tony picked up Ziva as Gibbs led them and McGee out to the cars.

"How did you find me?" Ziva asked.

"Lojack, McGee style," Tony said.


	40. Chapter 40

Ziva leaned on Tony's chest as they drove to NCIS. She was on his lap in the backseat with Gibbs driving and McGee in the front seat. She'd wanted to go home but Gibbs didn't want to risk it until they knew for sure Hoffman had been captured. McGee called Dorneget and sent him to the apartment to pick up her and Tony's bags and her chair. They'd decided to hunker down at NCIS until they knew one way or another.

Tony held on to her and for some reason she couldn't shake tonight like she normally shook these things off; she needed to feel his arms around her, she needed to be near him. And she saw that he needed to be near her.

Most of the ride McGee spent on the phone either talking to Dorneget or getting an update from Sacks on the scene. So far the FBI hadn't found Hoffman or anyone else; they'd only found the bodies in the chapel and apparently there were other bodies tossed in the basement of the school building but those bodies weren't as pristinely tended as the ones in the chapel.

They arrived at NCIS fairly quickly and could hear the FBI helicopters passing overhead enroute to the school compound. Ziva pushed herself off Tony's lap only to feel his arm pull her closer. She gave him a little nod and smile and he exited the car then pulled her up into his arms.

"Wait," McGee said, "maybe we should take Ziva to the hospital?"

"Oh no, McGee," Ziva shook her head, "I am OK and I...I don't want to be with strangers right now."

McGee nodded and kissed Ziva's cheek. "Let's get upstairs."

"Ducky is on his way," Gibbs announced as he rounded the car. "He'll check you out here," he nodded and watched as they all entered the building. Ziva noticed he took a quick survey of the area before entering himself.

They went up to the bullpen where Vance waited on them and pulled Bishop's chair for Ziva to sit. It took Tony longer than it should have to put her down but she understood. She really just wanted to go home with him and curl into his side. It wasn't something she ever needed before in her entire life but right now she just could not help it.

They debriefed her in the bullpen and she told them Hoffman's motivation and delusions. Tony didn't once let go of her hand, filthy as her hand was. She was covered in dust and dirt from dragging her body along that floor. Her hip and back ached but she didn't want to say for fear they'd overreact and take her to the hospital. She couldn't stomach the thought of being away from Tony or them right now. Ziva told them about the movement in the building she heard and the possible second person, about Hoffman's connection to the Frankenstein project and that gave them a point of start. Vance let them know that he had copies of all the Frankenstein files. He'd made them long ago just in case. It was possible Hoffman's picture was there and a picture went further than a sketch if Fornell didn't get him tonight.

The news had visuals of the search but as far as they could tell FBI wasn't bringing anyone out of that compound unless they were in a body bag. Vance loaded the files onto McGee's computer and it didn't take too long for Ziva to identify Hoffman from the pictures there. Dorneget arrived with their bags and she was told Bishop was in the hospital getting treated for the concussion and gas inhalation.

Eyeing her bag she looked up at Tony, "I'd like to clean up. Can we head down to the locker rooms?"

"Why don't I check you out first?" Ducky said as he approached them from the elevator. He shook his head as he saw the state Ziva was in.

"I would really like to clean up, Ducky, we've been debriefing for awhile now and I feel-" Ziva started.

"All right," Ducky nodded. "Come down when you are ready. I'll get everything set up downstairs." He turned to Gibbs, "Are we still leaving or has this turned into a stand and fight thing?"

They all looked to Gibbs who glanced at Ziva, "I want to wait and see what Fornell finds first but my gut is telling me we should stick to schedule and go."

Ziva looked up at Tony, "I never gave Ralph the bills."

"Oh," Dorneget chimed in, "was that the box marked Ralph on your dining table? I can go back and do that for you guys."

"Thanks, Dorney," Tony patted him on the back. "Come on, Ziva," he grabbed their bags, hurled them over his shoulder and pulled the back of her chair, "Let's change."

They went down to the women's lockers, it was past 9pm now, and Tony was fairly certain most who used the room were gone so he locked the door.

He dropped their bags on the bench and took a seat, pulled Ziva in front, "This people trying to take you from me," he swallowed, "tired of it."

"Me too," Ziva nodded as she wove her fingers between his.

"Baby," he whispered, "Are you ok?"

Ziva looked up at him with those big, dark eyes, "No. Hoffman scared me. I have dealt with a lot of bad men but never one so..."

"Crazy?" Tony finished.

Ziva nodded and he pulled her into an embrace.

"It is one thing to deal with crazy and I thank God all the time that Cobb didn't hurt you. But now we are dealing with crazy and skilled," Tony held her tighter, "this guy...he isn't our ordinary serial killer."

"No," Ziva pulled back, "he isn't. If Fornell doesn't get him tonight. I am scared he will come after you." She hesitated then nodded to herself, "he didn't have time to do anything to me, Tony but I think he might have... fixated." Ziva bit her lip as she looked at him.

"Did he touch you?" Tony grabbed her hands.

"He just touched my leg that is all but the way he spoke to me, the way he envisioned things," Ziva squeezed his hands, "he wanted a woman."

He touched her wedding ring, "You are taken."

Ziva smiled then leaned forward and kissed him, "Yes I am." She then took a deep breath and turned to open her bag then looked back at Tony, "What did you mean - lojack?"

"Remember when I told you McGee put a tracker in your necklace but then you left it," Tony leaned slightly away from her.

"You gave me that necklace?" Ziva smiled. "I never noticed a difference"

"Mad?" Tony asked.

"No," Ziva replied. "Happy you love me so much."

They kissed then Tony started the shower as Ziva got clothes ready. It was an awkward process because the showers at NCIS were much smaller than what they had at home. Tony found a metal folding chair and brought it in, throwing a towel over it for Ziva and would be forced to shower in the next stall.

"What's this?" Tony asked Ziva as he set her down on the chair in the shower stall. "This bruise is looking nasty already and it's pretty big."

"Must have happened when I fell getting off the altar," Ziva said as she looked down at her hip.

"You didn't say you had fallen when we debriefed," Tony slipped his hand to her lower back, feeling for swelling but it seemed fine.

"I did not find it important at that moment," Ziva said. "I was just trying to escape."

Tony gripped the back of her chair; Ziva saw his anger almost like a physical thing rise in him and she leaned into him, kissed him and whispered, "I am all right. I am all right. I love you."

"I need to find this man," Tony growled, "and tear his throat out."

Fear gripped Ziva, fear that Tony would be caught in something that would cost him his life. The fear welled up, caused her body to shake in his arms, caused her breathing to catch as she held onto him. "I am so sorry, Tony, I am so sorry," she cried against his neck.

"Why are you sorry, baby?" Tony calmed, held her.

"I know how you felt now," she said shakily, "when I left. I am afraid that you will-"

"I am an idiot, Ziva," Tony soothed her with his hands, "but I know I love you. I won't risk you for anything."

They kissed deeply, held onto each other and then Tony grabbed a washcloth and wiped Ziva's face. He stayed with her until all of tonight's dirt and grime washed down the drain then lifted her onto the towel covered wheelchair. He removed the folding chair from the shower and tossed the wet towel into the bin before showering himself.

Ziva dried off and dressed, pulled her hair into a half wet ponytail and stared at her legs for a long moment. She'd always wanted to believe she could do anything, overcome anything if she was just stubborn enough. But without her legs under her she was so much slower, so much more vulnerable than she ever felt in her life. Gibbs was right; they should all go away for awhile - figure this out in peace.

"Come on," Tony startled her. He'd packed their bags and thrown away the clothes she'd been wearing tonight. "Let's go see Ducky."

Ziva nodded and soon they were down in autopsy. She smiled when she saw that Ducky had moved in a gurney so she didn't have to lie down on the cold autopsy tables. Tony lifted her up and Ducky examined and X-Rayed her back. He told her everything looked alright, nothing was broken but he wanted to keep an eye on the bruise.

When Tony was satisfied she was OK; they all went up to the bullpen. The scene they came upon rendered them speechless.

The gang were all watching the plasma except for Gibbs who was by the window on the cell. Ziva turned to see what they were looking at and it took her breath.

The school complex was in flames. The news was reporting that eighteen FBI and policemen were confirmed dead with additional fatalities possible. The reporter said that some were killed in an explosion but that initial reports indicate that many were stabbed...butchered. It is unknown if the assailants were caught in the explosion or if they escaped. Further information was unavailable.

Gibbs walked back to them from the window, "Fornell is alive but he was stabbed. They took him to Uni."

"We need to get him," Ziva stated. "Hoffman will want to finish what he started."

* * *

**Hey Gang! Loving the reviews! More please :)**

**Note: I almost had Tony and Ziva have sex in the locker room but I couldn't get past the EJ thing in my head. However, it is possible that they had to get close - very close to each other in that room. **


	41. Chapter 41

"I'll go to him," Gibbs said. "I want all of you to head out and follow the plan."

"No," Ziva blurted. Gibbs would be in Hoffman's sights if he went, she was certain. "Get the FBI to move him."

Gibbs gave her a half smile before touching her shoulder, "I'll be fine. You need to get going."

Ziva squeezed her legs then fisted her hands over her thighs, "There is someone working with him and we do not know who it is."

Before Gibbs could answer the alarms sounded throughout the yard. Tony's desk phone rang and he grabbed it quickly. After a few moments of terse conversation Tony turned to the group, "There's been a breach at the west gate. They're telling me two guards are dead and one is wounded."

"It is Hoffman," Ziva stated as she reached under her chair and realized her gun was not there.

"Ziva's right," Gibbs announced. "Evacuate the building, the entire yard!"

Tony made the call quickly then grabbed Ziva's chair. Gibbs went to his desk and pulled a spare gun from a locked draw then handed it to Ziva.

"Hold a moment," Gibbs said. "Everyone is going to evacuate out the front or side doors. Let's go out through autopsy receiving." He glanced at Ducky, Abby then Ziva, "I don't want to run into this guy."

"Put that in a pocket, Ziva," Tony said as he gestured to the gun in her hand.

She peered quizzically up at him but did as he asked. A moment later he lifted her up.

"Dorney, can you grab her chair please. McGee help him out? I don't want to take the elevator. We take the stairs," Tony ordered as he carried Ziva; and both their bags were on his shoulder.

"Let's go," Gibbs directed, "Let's go."

They all went down the back stairs to autopsy level and slipped into the autopsy suite. Gibbs and McGee went out receiving and brought the surveillance van in close. Gibbs drove, McGee, Abby, Dorneget and Ducky were in the back on the pull out seats. McGee had wedged Ziva's chair between the driver's and passenger seats and Tony took the front seat. Gibbs drove back to the west gate and they saw the carnage. The men had been stabbed but there was no sign of Hoffman or anyone else. Sirens blared in the distance.

Tony hopped out of the van to move the bodies out of the way with McGee helping. Ziva pulled her gun as did Gibbs, just in case. Ziva knew they all hated disturbing the crime scene but there was no choice at the moment.

Tony and McGee cleared the bodies to one side and Gibbs pulled the van just outside the gate and stopped.

"Dorneget, take the wheel," Gibbs ordered.

"Where are you going?" Ziva asked, panic laced her voice as she looked out at Tony and McGee as they pulled their guns.

"Ziva," Gibbs said. "We can't just leave. We have to try and stop any more deaths tonight."

Tony opened the passenger door and by the look on his face he already knew what Gibbs was planning, "Dorneget, get them out of here. Follow the plan - we'll tend to Fornell when we can."

"No!" Abby screamed, "You guys; you can't leave us like this!"

"Abigail," Ducky held her arm, "They have to do what they have to do."

"But, Ducky, No...just no," Abby put her hands to her mouth.

"Ziva," Tony looked at her, "I have to do this, baby. I need you safe."

Ziva tried to push herself up off the chair, "I should be with you. Your my team."

"You can't," Tony said. "Not this time. I love you but right now," he did his Connery voice, "I have to go put one in the morgue."

"Tony," Ziva cried. "If anything happens to you," her eyes bore into his, "I will not be far behind."

"Don't you dare," Tony stepped up into the van, kissed her then dropped out and slammed the door.

"I love you," Ziva whispered too late.

Her mind swam, what could she do? What could she do? Oh God! "I have to do something, I have to do something," she mumbled.

"Ziva," Dorneget started, "this is the job you know that. They want you safe. Let's give them that."

Ziva looked at him but didn't see him, she shook her head then took a deep breath. She fumbled for her cell and righted it in her hand. A moment later she had Kort on the line, "Kort, Hoffman is at the Navy Yard right now. We identified a picture about two hours ago - it should be in the pipe. Find it, get some people out of JSOC or I don't care just get people who can deal with Hoffman to the Navy Yard NOW!"

"I don't know who all is available but I'll see what I can do," Kort said over the speaker. "Get your people out."

"Gibbs, Tony and McGee are hunting him," Ziva said with strained voice.

"What?! They can't deal with...let me get some men over there." Kort hung up.

Ziva stuffed her cell in her pocket then scrambled to lower the right arm of her chair before she hauled her body into the passenger seat.

"Ziva, stop!" Abby screamed. "You can't do anything for them right now - not more than you just did."

"They are my team, Abby," Ziva yelled. "They are _my_ team!"

'We know, Ziva," Ducky said. "And the best thing you can do for them is take care of yourself right now."

"Or Fornell," Abby quickly added, "we can get Fornell and make sure he is safe. We can do that for Gibbs, can't we?"

Ziva gave her a small nod and looked out the window. She couldn't lose Tony...she couldn't lose any of them...

* * *

Tony, Gibbs and McGee followed the logical entry point to the NCIS building from the west gate. They found a few people knocked unconscious. But they'd not come close to Hoffman's current position.

An hour passed of them searching, hunting and nothing - the Yard emptied out. No sign of Hoffman or much else until the Navy Seals decided to show up behind Metro police and FBI. The place was swimming with badges.

Looking around Tony blinked as the flood lights came on and turned to Gibbs, "This is now the safest place in DC."

Gibbs nodded, "But with everyone here-"

"Who is at the hospital?" Tony asked before they all ran to get a car from the lot.

* * *

**Note: I hadn't planned this chapter this way it just happened.. hmm even I am wondering where this will take me next...**

**Still loving the reviews! Don't stop! LOL. Greeny totally added the Star of David convo in for you and answered the 'is Ziva hurt again' question for alot of you guys. There are still a few twists and turns left I just hope I can get it done by ep 2!**

**Special Note: A reviewer reminded me of the real life tragedy that occured recently at the Washington Navy Yard. As you all know - this is a work of fiction and any resemblance to that event is coincidental. However, I would like to express my condolences to the families of the victims of that terrible event. Hoffman and his illness was conceived long before that event happened but I still want to acknowledge those sad events. **

**And to clarify: The Van is in motion and leaving the Navy Yard. I may come back and add a few lines to this chapter soon. But I don't expect to have time to update until next week. My best to all of you and have a lovely weekend.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: Hey Gang: Well I don't know if anyone noticed but I took down chapter 42 last night. I simply wasn't happy with the way it came out. I think I was in a bad NCIS mood! I am not sure what tonight will do to my - or any of our - moods but alas. Anyway, the events of the chapter have changed. Sacks lives - Parsons is not in this chapter and he may or may not make an appearance again. I might eliminate him from the story - not sure. Does he make sense to you guys? With that said - here is the new chapter 42. **

**Dedicated to the #BRINGBACKCOTE campaign!**

* * *

Ziva understood why they had to leave NCIS; it wouldn't be safe in that building in any room and she would have slowed them down. Hoffman was a trained killer with access to untold databases and information; they had no way of knowing if he'd programmed his retina scan into their computers like Kort had once upon a time or if he'd rig the building like he did the school compound. There were too many possibilities with this guy.

Her nerves were on the surface as they pulled into University Hospital. Dorneget was to stay with the van and monitor communications with the team if need be. Ducky wanted to go to the pharmacy and pick up additional supplies and she and Abby headed out to find Fornell and see what condition he was in. They were to meet back at the van in half an hour.

The hospital halls were a barely controlled chaos with casualties coming in from the school compound. Abby led Ziva to the in-patient elevator bank and they headed up to the fifth floor where the reception nurse had told them Fornell was.

As they made their way down the west hall towards Fornell's room, Ziva caught sight of Agent Sacks and Agent Krieger.

"Ziva," Sacks took a step forward, "You OK?"

"That place was a nightmare," Krieger stated as she threw Ziva a concerned glance, "Aren't they admitting you?"

"I am fine," Ziva smiled softly. "Thank you; and Agent Fornell?"

"I'll be fine as soon as I'm sprung," Fornell appeared in the doorway with his arm in a sling. "It was just a scratch. I've had deeper from Emily's toy sword."

"Glad to see you're in once piece, Fornell," Abby said as she waved her hand in front of his form. "Gibbs wanted you to come with us and you know - get out of the line of fire."

"Where is the old boat builder?" Fornell inquired.

"NCIS was attacked," Ziva responded. "He, Tony and McGee stayed to hunt Hoffman. Have you heard anything?" She asked with more desperation in her voice than she'd intended.

"No but I'll find out," Fornell nodded. "Give me a little bit, Ziva."

Ziva nodded then looked to Abby, "I am going to freshen up. I will be right back."

"Need me to come along?" Abby asked as both she and Krieger looked to her to see if she needed help.

"No," Ziva grinned. "I will be fine." She wheeled back down the hall and went around the bend following the restroom signs.

Once inside the ladies room she went to the sink and waved her hand under the faucet. Ziva splashed water on her face and took a deep breath. She just needed a moment alone, a moment to pull out her cell and stare at it - will it to ring and hear Tony's voice. This night was insane.

Hoffman was a trained killer - as skilled and specialized as she or any she ever met...moreso. What was going to happen tonight; how were they going to stop him? Ziva jumped in her seat as her cell rang. She quickly slid it on, "Tony!"

"Ziva," Tony's voice eased her nerves, "We're all fine. We never caught a sign of Hoffman again. Are you Ok? Any sign of Hoffman there?"

"No," Ziva answered. "Not that I have seen or noticed. Fornell is fine. His left arm is in a sling but he seems in good spirits."

"We're on our way to you. Stay with Fornell we shouldn't be long," Tony said.

"I am glad," her voice cracked, "you did not see him."

"I love you," Tony whispered. "We're pulling in now. We're be right up."

"Ok, I love you too," Ziva hung up and stowed her cell. She could breathe now.

She wheeled out of the restroom and headed back to Abby and Fornell. Ziva told them Tony and Gibbs, McGee were heading up and Fornell told her that FBI still at the school scene believe they have someone cornered; possibly both perpetrators.

"Wait?" Ziva said, "how can they have both? Someone made it to the Navy Yard."

"Maybe there were more than two," Sacks offered.

"Maybe," Ziva responded unconvinced.

"Hey," Tony came up behind her and she pulled his face down and kissed him.

Ziva smoothed her hands on his cheeks and just stared at him for a long moment.

"No sign of the psycho here? Tony asked.

"No, everything seems fine here," Ziva squeezed his hand.

"Let's go into your room," Gibbs said to Fornell and they all entered his hospital room, closing the door behind them. "It was a diversion," Gibbs continued. "At the Navy Yard. I'm convinced."

"A diversion?" Fornell repeated incredulously, "I lost at least eighteen men tonight. They rigged that place to explode, good people were in those coffins, more bodies in the basement - that is a hell of a diversion and for what?!"

"He is delusional," Ziva interjected. "He believes himself a divine deliverer, an angel of some kind and thinks his mission is to save other angels. The Frankenstein Project broke him as it did Cobb. He is living in this manufactured world where he thinks certain agents were stolen from heaven and indentured to serve here and fight demons. He is trying to free them. Those in the coffins were people he believed to be these angels - because of the criminals they defeated."

"That is a special kind of crazy," Sacks added.

"Yes it is," Ziva continued. "But the worst part is Hoffman himself. He has training equal to a SEAL...better because of his intelligence and covert training atop of it all. Capturing him will not be easy."

Fornell took a deep breath and then stepped closer to Ziva, "You should go. Follow your plan. Let me take care of this. You should go rest and heal."

"He may target you, Fornell," Ziva stated. "But we know he has targeted me. He has an affinity for me. Perhaps we can use that-"

"Hell, no," Gibbs blurted.

Tony pulled back her chair at the same moment, "Don't even think about it, Ziva."

"Ziva," Fornell nodded, "They're right. This isn't the time for you to volunteer for this kind of work. We'll handle it ok?"

Ziva nodded.

"We're going to be working the case from our secure location," Gibbs explained to Fornell. "Vance will know how to contact us. Whatever we find out I'll let you know about."

"Take care of yourself, Gibbs," Fornell nodded to Gibbs.

"You too, Tobias," Gibbs said as he indicated for McGee to open the door.

Once they were all out in the hallway, Fornell groused about the paperwork and told Sacks he was just going to leave then the lights flickered before going out. Bells and alarms sounded from varied patient rooms before the emergency lights kicked in with a deep red glow.

Gibbs pulled his sidearm and Tony didn't hesitate a second before scooping Ziva out of her chair and into his arms.

"Get going," Fornell ordered as he gestured for Sacks and Krieger to sweep the floor.

McGee grabbed Ziva's chair and they all descended one of the stairwells to the lobby floor. In a few minutes they were at the van.

"What about Ducky?" Ziva asked with concern.

"I'm here, Ziva," Duck said as he emerged from the van with Dorneget and opened the van's back door. "Perhaps we should make haste?"

They piled into the van and headed to the parking garage with the secondary vehicles. They left the van and took two minivans to a rest stop about a hundred miles out of DC. There they transferred to a large van for the final leg of their journey.

After another three hours in the van they finally arrived in the late morning at the farm. Tony felt around for the papers and pulled out a few as they drove past the stone gate that led onto the property.

"Here we are," Tony adjusted the hand drawn map in his hands, "There are three houses on the property plus a guest cottage. A barn, stables, several ancillary buildings and a fully equipped workshop I was sure Gibbs would enjoy," he said with a smile. "There is also a caretaker's cottage on the other side of the farm where Mr. and Mrs. Appleton live. They've been working with Vance's people to get this place outfitted."

"So how is this going to work, Tony?" Abby asked excitedly, "are we all living in one? Getting our own? What?"

"Well," Tony continued, "I thought Ziva and I would take the main house where the grandparent's lived since it is already wheelchair accessible."

"Makes sense," Abby added.

Ziva had wanted to say she would be fine anywhere but after her ordeal with Hoffman she knew she wasn't ready to strike out on her own without a chair...yet.

"I thought, maybe, you and McGee would want one of the houses? While Ducky and Gibbs shared the other? And then we can leave the guest house for Dorneget or anyone who needs to visit? Or Gibbs could take it or Ducky?"

"Duck and I will be fine," Gibbs stated.

"I don't know, Jethro," I may meet a lovely young woman and bring her home," Ducky smiled. "Should we set up a signal with socks or ties?"

Gibbs just rolled his eyes.

"Timmy and I will be fine sharing," Abby chirped.

Ziva noticed McGee shift in his seat and knew he was thinking about Delilah. She would have to leave the offer open for him to take up one of the rooms where she and Tony were staying.

"What about my lab?" Abby inquired.

"Well the main house is pretty big," Tony explained, "and they, the previous owners, added on a wing that was all offices for various family members. It was a perfect set up because the offices were all in one area. So, Abby, you have two big rooms with lab equipment and a ballistic receptacle was set up in the barn for the noise. The company Vance hired did it all so I haven't seen it yet. But I made sure they set up the adjacent offices as a makeshift bullpen; plasmas, computers the works."

"Sounds perfect, Tony," Abby smiled as Gibbs stopped the van in front of the main house.

"Here we are," Tony announced as he got out of the car and helped get Ziva out. When he dug in his pack for the keys he was startled by the sudden appearance of an older couple.

"Oh, we are sorry," said the brown-haired woman, "we didn't mean to surprise you. That kind Mr. Vance called this morning and said you all would be arriving today. We just wanted to be here to greet you. I am Ellen Appleton and this is my husband, Robert."

"Hey, nice to meet you and happy to have the company on the farm," Robert said as his head bobbed up and down in greeting.

The couple showed them into the house; the interior was lovely. A large house with a covered wraparound porch, hardwood floors extending from the foyer that lead to an open great room with a fireplace and a well-appointed dining room opposite it. Ellen Appleton explained that there was an elevator and that each floor had a handicap accessible bathroom and all the doorways and halls were wide enough for the wheelchair.

Ziva felt uncomfortable as she pointed out all the handicap things as they toured the house. Mrs. Appleton was giving her that pity look Ziva couldn't stand. Soon, Tony suggested Mr. and Mrs. Appleton go with the others to show them the grounds and their houses. They suddenly became excited and Mr. Appleton started talking about the Soybeans they grown on the property. Ziva had to hide her smile as she noticed Gibbs face.

Gibbs called Fornell while they continued the tour and later told them that nothing further happened at the hospital last night. A transformer was sabotaged but that was the only incident. Ziva suggested that it could be Hoffman's version of psychological warfare. Gibbs thought she might be right - Hoffman simply wanting to keep everyone off balance.

Before they left; Mrs. Appleton showed them the master bedroom and showed Tony a small fridge they kept up there with water and juices she'd stocked for them. She told them all the linens were fresh and said if they needed anything not to hesitate to ask. Tony and Ziva thanked them and soon everyone was out the door.

Ziva saw that the master bedroom was equipped with a pull up rail like she had at home with Tony and realized it was new - Tony must have ordered it done. She pulled off her shoes, as did Tony and lifted herself off her chair onto the bed.

Tony joined her after he shed his jacket and pulled her into his arms, "I love you," he whispered as he kissed her temple. "We're safe here."

Ziva turned to him and kissed him softly at first and then the kiss deepened. When she pulled back she looked into his eyes, "I am glad we are here. I am glad we are all safe." She took a deep breath, "I am so tired, Tony. Tired of men like Hoffman, tired of-"

"I know, baby," he whispered. "I'm tired too. But we're here, we're fine."

They held each other tightly. Ziva winced when Tony moved his hand down her hip and he remembered her bruise, he was about to get up and get some ice when she pulled him back, "later," she said as she snuggled into his chest. Within a few moments the exhaustion caught up to both of them and they fell into a sound sleep nestled in each other's arms.

* * *

**A kinder - gentler chapter :)**

**Don't forget to review!**


	43. Chapter 43

"Tony, come on. I would like to go," Ziva said as she wheeled out to the porch and smiled as Robert, the caretaker, pulled up in the farm's truck.

They'd been at the farm for a week. Abby had been busy getting acquainted with her new lab set up and the rest of them shifted through information coming in from multiple sources. The men the FBI believed they had cornered that night at the school compound turned out to be an elaborate booby trap and the FBI came face to face with four vicious dogs. Hoffman and whoever else was there had escaped. Since that night and the blackout at the hospital there had been no further sign of Hoffman and they all wondered if he'd been injured.

Gibbs didn't want to return to DC yet and they all started the process of settling in here at the farm. Ducky had been doctoring her everyday - and Ziva knew it was because there was little else for him to do except process autopsy reports.

The first few days everyone had kept to their own spaces for the most part; trying to find a rhythm to life here. Ziva and Tony wound up sleeping - alot - those first few days. They slept, made love, slept some more. They were both physically and emotionally drained and needed the constant closeness.

Today though, Ziva wanted to take Robert Appleton up on the offer to see the stables and corral on the north side of the property.

"I'm not good with horses, Ziva," Tony whined. "Ask Gibbs."

"Ask Gibbs what?" Gibbs said as he and McGee emerged from the offices and stepped out onto the porch with them.

"Ziva wants to go see the horses with Robert and I was just telling her that horses and I don't get along too well," Tony shrugged. "You remember that Arizona trip, don't you boss?"

"Yeah," Gibbs responded. "I'll take her," he said as he smiled down at Ziva.

Ziva grinned up at Gibbs, "I was about to go with just Robert. I'm sure I'll be fine, Gibbs."

"I'd like to go," Gibbs said.

"Actually," McGee interjected. "So would I. I haven't been riding since I was a kid."

"Well then," Tony frowned, "I'm not getting left out."

"I better get, Abby," McGee said. "She'll be mad if we all take a trip out without her. Ducky is in town we can tell him about it later."

Soon they were all at the stables; there were several horses roaming inside the corral and a beautiful stable building by it.

Ziva wheeled over the grass and dirt and got close to the corral.

"Hey," Ton rushed up to her, "careful there, Ninja. One of these beasts could kick or something."

"They are beautiful, Tony," Ziva smiled as a couple of horses walked up to her.

Robert came up behind her and Tony and handed Ziva a small bag with cut apples, "They love these."

Grinning, she took the bag, pulled out an apple slice and feed it to a beautiful brown horse with a white mark on its head.

"He likes you," Robert said. "And I have to say that is saying alot because Flynn here is picky. Would you like to ride him?"

"What?" Tony said in a startled voice. "She can't."

"Sure she can," Robert stated. "Mrs. Blakely did it all the time. She was the woman who lived in the house your staying in. And Flynn here is very gentle. I'll go get him saddled," Robert said as he walked off.

"Abby can ride him," Tony stated as the gang approached them.

"Ride who?" Abby asked.

Tony explained about Flynn and riding and how he thought Ziva should not attempt it. Then an argument started back and forth between everyone except Ziva who said she was going to look inside the stables.

"These animals are gentle, Tony," Abby said. "They'd never do anything to harm Ziva; can't you just see it in their eyes?"

"I dunno, Abby," McGee shook his head. "Horses can be unpredictable and we can't risk her getting hurt again."

"What, McGee said!" Tony raised his index finger. "He is making a lot of sense."

"We could walk the horse," Gibbs suggested.

Ziva wheeled into the stables and saw Robert finishing up the saddling of Flynn. "They still arguing out there?" Robert asked.

"Yes," Ziva nodded. "Since I wasn't part of the conversation I thought I would come see Flynn."

"Do you want me to help you up?" Robert asked as he patted Flynn, "Or are you going to just pet the big, old beasts?

"I'd love some help?" Ziva smiled.

When Robert nodded to Flynn; Flynn bent his front legs in front of Ziva and lowered his body. Ziva was astonished at how intelligent Flynn was.

Robert picked up Ziva and sat her up on the saddle. Ziva managed to get her feet in the stirrups and took hold of the reins. The moment she had the reins firmly in her grasp Flynn seemed to sense it and stood back up.

"Good boy!" Ziva exclaimed and petted his neck.

"He's all yours, Ziva," Robert said as he smiled then handed her a riding crop.

"Oh," Ziva stared at the crop, "I don't like to use those."

"You can't tap him with your foot," Robert nodded at the crop, "just tap him lightly when you want to move."

"Of course," Ziva took the crop, "Thank you, Robert."

She rode out of the stables and slowly walked the horse over to Tony and the gang. It took them all a moment before they realized she was up on Flynn.

"What?" Tony blinked as he looked at Ziva, "No. You should not be up there!"

"Oh, hush, Tony," Ziva winked at her husband. "He is very gentle. I am fine."

Before too long the entire group, including Tony, was up on a mount and they rode the trail behind the property. It wasn't a long trail but it was enough to enjoy the horses; chuckle at Tony's riding abilities and for Ziva to feel a bit more like her old self. The excursion turned into several hours of riding fun and when they finally made it back to the main house Ducky was there cooking up a storm with Ellen.

"I heard about your equestrian adventure," Ducky said as he approached them wearing an apron. "Next time I'd like to tag along. When I was at Eaton I dabbled with polo."

Ducky went on to tell them about his varied mounts as they enjoyed dinner.

Riding became a ritual with Ziva and she was on Flynn if not every day at least three times a week. Tony had finally gotten used to her going off with Robert or one of the others to the stables. That first week turned into two months on the farm.

Each of them established a routine; there was work and riding and Abby found a masseur willing to come to the house and she and Ziva indulged. But Ziva knew that the massage was more therapy than pleasure and she was appreciative.

Then Tony came down with a flu and was convinced it was some new strain of horse flu he called it. Ziva spent every day by his side doing her best to nurse him - he became one big baby but it amused her. She held him tight when he had gotten the chills and rubbed his chest.

Ziva could not love this man more if she tried. There were moments when he was asleep and she would just stare at him and wonder how in the world she'd gotten so lucky as to have his love.

One morning, a few days after Tony had recovered from the flu, he told her he was going to go into town with Gibbs to pick up a few supplies Abby needed and kissed her then left at the crack of dawn.

Ziva slept a couple hours more then sat up, pulled her chair close and gripped the overhead bar. And just like she did every single morning when Tony wasn't looking; she pulled herself up into a standing position and let go of the bar. Normally, she would fall back onto the bed but this morning a tear slipped out of her eye as her legs responded, her back responded and they held her up without any help.

"Oh my god," she whispered as she stood on her shaky legs. Ziva took a small step and then another. She stepped back towards the bed, clasped her hand over her mouth and laughed, cried, and wanted Tony.


	44. Chapter 44

**Author's note: Hey all, glad you liked the last chapter. And here is another!**

* * *

Ziva was unsteady on what she felt were her new legs but her happiness could barely be contained. She showered on her own this morning – standing under the spray instead of sitting in the damn chair or in Tony's arms. The only thing she missed was Tony's arms; then she managed to dress without stumbling backwards.

She kept to the master bedroom all morning practicing her walk and waited for Tony. Abby had come up and knocked on the door and Ziva quickly sat on the bed before answering her. When Abby poked her head in to ask if she was coming down to eat, Ziva told her her stomach was upset this morning and she would eat later. Abby had come in and asked if she wanted something for her tummy but Ziva told her it was nothing; she'd be down soon.

Ziva became impatient to hear from Tony – she didn't want anyone else to know first even though she thought that she should tell Ducky. But no, she wanted Tony to be the first to know. She wanted to share this with Tony first and foremost.

Then her cell rang and Ziva stumbled forward to retrieve it from the night stand. She sat back down on the bed and answered it, "Tony, where are you?"

"Morning, sweetcheeks," Tony's voice always seemed to soothe her, "I have some news."

"What?" Ziva asked already stressed, "Are you ok? Did something happen?"

"I'm fine, Ziva," Tony hesitated then said, "Gibbs and I have to leave town."

"Why? When?" Ziva asked.

"Now," Tony answered. "We got a call from Vance. Apparently Hoffman has been sighted in Los Angeles. Vance set it up for us to work with Special Operations out there. We're headed to the airport now."

"But," Ziva swallowed hard, "you need a bag, things. Why did you not come back?"

"We'll buy what we need out there," Tony said. "Sweetheart, we are going to be fine. I hear the worry in your voice."

"I do not want you confronting Hoffman," Ziva's voice elevated. "Why do you two have to go? Cannot special ops work this on their own?"

"Vance thinks having us there might flush Hoffman out sooner," Tony explained.

"Hoffman will think I am with you!" Ziva shouted into the cell, "Tony, he will come after you with a vengeance. He is completely in the delusion." She took a deep breath as tears welled in her eyes, "Tony, I should be with you."

"No, baby," Tony whispered. "Let me take care of this. McGee is staying there with you guys. He'll make sure you are ok."

"Tony," Ziva cried, "I…I love you."

"I'll call you from LA, Ninja," Tony said. "Get some rest. Don't take Flynn out too many times – you know I think that beast will steal you away from me."

"Be careful," Ziva said through her tears.

"I will." Tony hung up.

Ziva wiped the tears from her face, moved to her chair and left the bedroom. She went downstairs in the elevator and wheeled to the offices.

McGee was sitting at his desk and Abby was sitting on Gibbs' desk.

"It's going to be OK, Ziva," McGee said as he saw her come in.

"I need your help guys," Ziva stated. "I have an idea."

"What?" McGee said as Abby nodded. "What do you need, Ziva?"

Ziva pushed up her chair's footrests, planted her feet on the floor and used the armrests to stand up. Both McGee and Abby's jaws dropped.

"This happened this morning," Ziva said. "I try every morning but this morning I could stand. I was waiting for Tony to come home so I could show him first but…"

"Oh my God, Ziva," Abby shrieked. "This is wonderful!"

McGee stood and rounded his desk quickly, extended his hand just in case she needed him, "Ziva, what a sight."

"Guys," Ziva smiled at them, "I need to get strong quickly. We should be in LA with Gibbs and Tony, McGee."

"We need Ducky," McGee said, "Abby can you get him please."

"Yes, Yes," Abby said as she ran off.

"Ziva," McGee started. "This is great but there is no way you will be in any shape to take on Hoffman and I know that is what you are thinking!"

"I need to try, McGee," Ziva became unsteady on her legs and McGee took hold of her about the waist, "I am scared something will happen."

"Tony is with Gibbs, Gibbs won't let anything happen to him," McGee stated firmly.

"Hoffman took down really skilled people," Ziva said as she let McGee help her sit in her chair again. "I feel like I need to go to Tony, I feel like I should be there," she cried and McGee took her into an embrace. This last year somehow Ziva felt her emotions had gone out of whack as she cried into McGee's shoulder.

"My dear," Ducky said as he rushed in, "Are you in pain? Stand back, Timothy."

McGee pulled back as Ziva nodded then wiped her cheeks.

"I am fine, Ducky," Ziva's voice was shaky, full of worry.

"Abby tell me you stood up," Ducky said as he crouched in front of her.

Ziva nodded again then pushed herself up into a standing position, "Yes, I can stand now."

Ducky stood and looked at her, "Oh this is wonderful. I need to take you into town, have some x-rays done, perhaps an MRI. I want to make sure all is well."

"All right," Ziva said as Abby held her wheelchair. "No, I want to walk to the car."

"I don't want you to overdo it, Ziva," Ducky said.

"Ducky, I have been in a chair or a bed for so long I don't think I can overdo it," Ziva smiled at him. "Let me just walk to the car."

Ducky nodded and soon they were all at the hospital but everyone insisted she use her chair at least part of the day. Ziva relented but stood and walked when she could. The tests were done and the doctor said her synapses regenerated nicely. She should be in therapy and possibly running around in a matter of weeks.

The only thing Ziva heard was_ weeks_. She needed it to be sooner.


	45. Chapter 45

A week had passed and pretty much no one could keep Ziva in her chair. Ducky had asked her to please take it easy and limit her exercises but Ziva just smiled and snuck out of the house to walk the property on her own.

Her legs were still too unsteady for her to run but they were getting stronger by the day. She fell at least three times a day but she just dusted herself off and got right back up. Ducky finally snapped this morning when Ziva snuck back into the house after a sunrise hike bruised and banged up from her third fall in one hour.

"I am going to borrow Timothy's handcuffs and chain you to this house!" Ducky exclaimed as he had Ziva sitting on the kitchen table and was disinfecting a scraped elbow.

"I can pick those, Ducky," Ziva smirked.

"Ziva," Ducky said in exasperation. "Anthony will be mightily upset with us if he returns to a wife in a body cast!"

"Anthony," Ziva tilted her head, "will be happy to return to a wife who is walking."

"He will be happy to see you stand," Ducky countered. "He does not need to see you run a marathon the instant he steps foot back in this house."

"I haven't told him I am walking yet, Ducky," Ziva had kept the secret along with the others, opting to make it a surprise for Tony, "so I might as well put my best foot or feet forward," she added with a broad smile.

"My dear, you are the strongest woman I know but your back-" Ducky looked to the side as McGee ran in the front door and went straight for the office.

Ziva glanced at Ducky then got off the table, "McGee?"

"Ziva let me finish," Ducky said then gave up as he followed Ziva to the office.

"What is going on?" Ziva asked Tim as she saw him busily typing on his computer.

After a few moments, Tim read something on the screen then sat back with a horrified expression on his face.

"Tim," Ziva stepped forward, "What is it?!"

"Tony, Gibbs and Agent Callen went missing last night," McGee said as he closed his eyes.

Ziva froze for a moment, her heart in her throat.

"If Hoffman sticks to his pattern," Ziva stated as she tried to keep it together, "He'll go after the rest of the Special Ops team and then there will not be much time left."

"They fit the pattern because they took down, Janvier," McGee pushed his keyboard aside in anger. "We should have seen that."

"I am going to LA," Ziva's tone brooked no argument.

"Ziva," Ducky stepped in front of her, "you can't. Let Vance send another team."

"I am going to LA," Ziva repeated.

"No," McGee interjected. "_We_ are going to LA," he told her with a nod and grabbed his sidearm.

"Can you make the arrangements, McGee? I am going to change," Ziva said as she headed to the door.

"Bring your chair," McGee looked at her as she turned back to him.

Ziva gave him a quick nod.

* * *

McGee wheeled Ziva into the NCIS special ops HQ in LA. It'd been eight hours since Tony, Gibbs and the LA operative had been reported missing.

"Agent McGee. Mrs. DiNozzo?" asked a dark haired woman. "I'm Kensi Blye, this is my partner, Detective Marty Deeks and that guy over there is Agent Sam Hannah," she pointed at Sam pacing by some desks in the far corner.

"Director Vance contacted us," Kensi continued, "he wants us to take you to a safe house. Detective Deeks will be escorting you. Agent McGee, Derek is upstairs and would be happy to work with you."

"I am not going to a safe house," Ziva stated flatly.

"Yes you are!" barked Agent Hannah as he tossed his phone on a desk and glowered over her. "We don't have time to babysit a relative. If you want your husband returned safely then you will stay out of our way."

"Babysit a relative?" Ziva repeated incredulously.

"You heard me," Agent Hannah grabbed the back handle of her chair and started to turn it around to McGee's surprise as he stood to one side. "Deeks will-"

Ziva pulled her gun from under her seat and held it to Agent Hannah's head, "I suggest you let go of my chair."

McGee took a step closer to Hannah and took hold of Ziva's chair.

Agent Hannah let go of her chair and stepped back, "What the hell is this?"

McGee just smiled down at Ziva, "Ziva, you know it isn't nice to threaten the help."

Ziva took a deep breath, McGee sounded like Tony and she was sure he did that on purpose. "Tell them to behave."

"Ok," Deeks started. "I know I am the blond in the room...well except for him," he point his thumb at McGee, "But since when do wives in wheelchairs pack heat?"

"Wife in a wheelchair?" Ziva glanced up at Deeks. "I am Agent Ziva David-DiNozzo."

"Ziva David?" Kensi repeated. "Wait, Eli David's daughter? She is a former NCIS agent and former Mossad," she said to Agent Hannah before turning back to Ziva, "I am sorry. We were unaware Agent DiNozzo married you. Director Vance simply told us to put _Mrs. DiNozzo_ in a safe house."

"And what good is a former NCIS agent in a wheelchair to us now?" Hannah challenged clearly on the edge.

Ziva took a deep breath.

"More valuable than you think," McGee offered.

Ziva patted McGee on the arm, "Yes, I am former NCIS but I am currently credentialed by the CIA." She narrowed her eyes at Agent Hannah. "I am one of Hoffman's targets. The only one to date that has escaped his capture. Now do you see my value?"

"Vance didn't tell us this," Agent Hannah stated.

"He would not," Ziva responded. "My involvement is classified and has been limited to certain agents at the FBI, CIA and NCIS."

"Ziva?" Hetty walked towards her from a backroom.

"Hello, Hetty," Ziva said as they kissed on both cheeks. "It is good to see you."

"And you," Hetty said. "Come, the conference room is this way." She led them to a back conference room and activated a skiff.

"Ok," Deeks started. "I mean no offense but how is Mrs. Wheelie here going to be of help?"

"Bait," Agent Hannah simply stated.

"He is correct," Ziva confirmed to McGee's chagrin.

"Would you mind giving us a rundown of what we don't know?" Kensi asked.

"I assume you all have read up on Hoffman's delusions and his history with special ops?" Ziva asked.

"Yes," Kensi answered. "He thinks of himself as some kind of angelic deliverer. He targets teams and individuals who have taken down some of the worst criminals and we were likely targeted because of our arrest of Janvier."

"Which criminal was Team Gibbs targeted for?" Agent Hannah asked.

"I don't think we were targeted for a specific one of our captures or kills," McGee said as he sat next to Ziva.

"They were likely targeted because we are a team...because I chose to take on a mission," Ziva managed through gritted teeth.

"What mission?" Kensi asked.

"Rafe Cortez," Ziva answered. "I killed him."

"Really?" Deeks asked clearly taken aback. "He was like...wait, I don't understand. Team Gibbs took down Cortez?"

"No," McGee replied. "Ziva took down Cortez on her own for the CIA. We simply found her when it was over and brought her home."

"Again," Ziva squeezed Tim's hand then she looked back at Hannah, "So, Hoffman has fixated on me because of that and on my team by extension. We can use this to flush him out - let him take me to the others and corner him."

"I may have sounded like a real jerk a little while ago and I am pretty damn worried about my partner, Callen, but I am not about to use a woman in a wheelchair as bait for a killer," Agent Hannah stated.

"Then we will get another team of agents to work with," Ziva said. "I can call FBI, CIA or have another NCIS team up here from San Diego. The choice is yours."

"Really," McGee interjected. "There is no arguing with her. Her bite is much worse than her bark."

"Can I ask," Deeks leaned on the table, "how do you come to be in a wheelchair?"

"Escaping after I killed Cortez," Ziva answered honestly, "I was climbing down from a balcony and the cement under the railing crumbled away. I fell onto a car and loss the use of my legs but it is temporary."

"How do you want to do this?" Hannah asked.


	46. Chapter 46

It had only taken a couple of days. Ziva had been trying to keep her worry at bay and concentrate on the mission. And then it happened.

McGee had stayed with Derek and Nell in the LA's op center and she, Agents Hannah, Blye and Detective Deeks had taken a company sedan to investigate a crime scene in Carmel Valley that reeked of Hoffman.

Once they finished at the crime scene they started the long drive back through sparsely populated roads and Ziva's radar sounded. A few moments later they were sideswiped by a car and forced off the road onto the dirt.

Ziva became dizzy and immediately knew the car had been rigged with a knockout gas canister like what had been used on her and Bishop at her apartment. She reached for her phone but she knew she'd never be able to call McGee before she passed out. The car hit a tree and then everything went black.

When her eyes fluttered opened she realized she was lying on a hard slab of some sort and the first thing she saw was Hoffman's face as he soothed her forehead with his hand and whispered, "Hello."

Ziva startled awake and reached up and grabbed his hand with force, "What is this?"

"It's OK," Hoffman said. "You're with me again. Where you belong."

Ziva let his hand go and looked around. She was lying on what appeared to be another altar but this time in an old mission style church. The rafters were decaying and she could see the sky through a large gap in the ceiling. "Where?" she asked as she unsteadily tried to sit up.

Hoffman helped her into a sitting position as her head swam. As her eyes focused she saw them in front of her in the first row of pews.

Tony was on the right sitting on the aisle; his hands, legs and mouth were ducted taped. They were all ducted taped; Gibbs was next to Tony and Callen was on the other side of Gibbs. The left pew held Agent Hannah, Blye and Detective Deeks in a mirror position to the others.

"This is the new sanctuary since they found the other one," Hoffman stated as he looked around with pride. "We can release them together."

Ziva brought her hand to her head for a moment before manually moving her legs to hang off the front of the altar so she could better face Hoffman. Hoffman helped her and stepped between her legs, pulled her closer to him. Ziva had to stop herself from stiffening in his hold.

"No," Ziva took hold of Hoffman's face between her hands, "You are not releasing them you are murdering them," she said with as much conviction in her voice as she'd ever had.

"You may feel that way now," Hoffman responded calmly as he placed his hands on her arms, "but you will see this is what must be done. We are protecting them, returning them."

"You were hurt and for some reason you have twisted things," Ziva reasoned, gazed at him with pity as she dropped her hands. "This is not how it is supposed to be."

"You will see," Hoffman brushed her cheek with his fingers. "I won't abandon you like they did when you were hurt. I will take care of you. You won't need a chair...just my arms."

Ziva looked into his eyes, stared for a long moment and understood there would be no reasoning with him; no snapping him out of his delusion. She caught a glimpse of Tony who struggled in his seat but had to keep her focus on Hoffman.

"We will forge a life together in our work," Hoffman continued undeterred. "Perhaps find a measure of happiness with each other as we free those enslaved. We can have something beautiful. We can make something beautiful." He shook his head, "I thought I'd always be involved in my work but with you there might be more to this existence," he said as he tilted his head to one side.

"You have to stop this work," Ziva pleaded, "You cannot kill them. It is wrong. Allow them to move on naturally without pain."

"You will see when I release one that this is the right thing to do," Hoffman explained. "I will bring one close now and you will see that they need this; that we are doing what is right."

When Hoffman turned towards Tony, Ziva pulled the knife she had concealed at her waist, jumped down from the altar, moved forward quickly and stabbed Hoffman in the jugular. Hoffman flailed, pushing her back before instinctually yanking the knife out. His blood sprayed everywhere and he looked at Ziva with horror in his eyes, with betrayal.

He stumbled forward towards her and instead of recoiling back, Ziva grabbed his arms to his surprise. She nodded then helped him lie on the stone floor as his blood spilled rapidly from his body. She then bent down and whispered in his ear, "You are released now," she said with kindness in her tone. Hoffman's look changed from horror to gratitude and he touched her hand before his eyes closed.

Ziva watched, placed her hand over his as he took his last breath.

She then stood, grabbed the bloody knife that had fallen and rushed to Tony. She cut the duct tape that had been binding Tony before embracing him. Tony ripped off the tape on his mouth, shook his head and pulled her close to him. "Ziva, oh my God!" He kissed her temple, "Baby, you can-"

"It happened the day you left for LA," she explained then almost laughed when she realized they should be freeing the others. Ziva turned and cut Gibbs free as Tony pulled off the last of the duct tape from his body.

Gibbs pulled her into an embrace, "You shouldn't have come here," he scolded.

"I am glad I came," Ziva said before kissing Gibbs' cheek.

With a kiss to her forehead, Gibbs took the knife from Ziva's grasp and proceeded to free the others. Tony stood and went to look at Hoffman's body, Ziva joined him and had to hold onto his arm as her back felt weak. Tony slid his arm around her waist and held her up.

"Crazy, Ninja," Tony kissed her.

"He really believed he was doing the right thing," Ziva commented as Callen joined them over Hoffman's body.

"So is this over now?" Called asked.

"Ziva looked at him, "Did you see anyone else with Hoffman?"

"No," Callen responded. "We were kept in a room in the back with water, beds, a bathroom with a water pump. When he wanted to bring us out here he simply filled the room with gas and knocked us out and we woke up duct taped. But in the days here - we only saw him."

"Maybe," Tony interjected, "whoever else you saw in DC was killed that night with the FBI? Ducky did say the autopsy reports indicated some bodies were incinerated in the explosion."

"Maybe," Ziva said.

"Thank you, by the way," Callen added as Sam joined him. "For coming."

Ziva looked at Tony, "I had no choice."

"Hey," Agent Hannah took a step closer, "Sorry about my attitude. I was just worried about this guy," he said as he shook his head in Callen's direction.

"Do not worry about it, Agent Hannah," Ziva stared up at Tony, "I know about partners." Ziva kissed Tony, touched his face with the hand that had no blood on it and then leaned into his body as he held her close.

"I'm not kissing you man," Callen said as he stepped away from Sam. "Partners only go so far."

"Well, look at them," Sam said in jest, "they seem to handle it."

"They're married, dude," Callen retorted.

"Isn't a partnership like a marriage?" Sam asked as they walked out of the church.

"Interesting team," Ziva commented to Tony."

"You have no idea," Deeks said as he glanced at Hoffman then led Kensi out of the church as well.

"We better find a phone," Gibbs said as he came up next to Ziva, "else we're going to have to hike. And I'd make DiNozzo carry you the whole way."

"No argument here," Tony said before kissing Ziva's cheek. "But you think we could find an ice cream shop on the way - it's hot!"

As if on cue; they heard helicopter's in the distance. "That would be McGee," Ziva stated.

"McGPS find us already?" Tony said.

Ziva just tapped her necklace.

* * *

**Author's note: there will be another chapter or two with Tony and Ziva back home as an epilogue coming. But there will be no baby in this story for those of you who have asked. However, there might be a baby short sequel in the future - after I've gotten over PPF's devastation. HUGS! And I hope you enjoyed this story! Please do let me know and review!**


	47. Chapter 47

_He hated it._ Tony submitted the fifth report he'd finished this morning. He was not only caught up on his paperwork but he'd done both McGee's and Ziva's. Glancing at the date on his computer he realized today would make four months exactly since they'd left the farm in Virginia and returned to their lives in DC.

A month after they'd returned Ziva was walking like she'd never been in a wheelchair; she ran miles in the morning and went to the gym twice a week at night. She was back in fighting shape not that she'd ever really been completely out of it.

When Gibbs realized she wanted to return to NCIS he talked to Bishop and had her reassigned to a team in San Diego. Ziva's desk was hers again and Ziva didn't even have to ask – Gibbs just knew. It took Tony some getting used to; having her in the field again. He loved having her sitting across from him all day but he had to admit to himself and to her that seeing her running around after bad guys was nerve wracking. He trusted her with his life but after seeing her in a wheelchair for months the fear that she might be hurt seemed to move in a live just under the surface with him.

Yesterday, Ziva and McGee went to Miami on an overnight to escort a material witness back to DC. It wasn't an overly dangerous case but Tony realized last night that it had been the ninth night since she'd been back from the Cortez mission they'd spent apart. Eight days when he was in LA chasing Hoffman and then last night. He'd felt her absence acutely each night but last night seemed to be the worse of all.

He probably only slept a couple of hours if that and he was pretty sure Gibbs noticed his less than stellar mood today. Thankfully, Gibbs spent most of the day in MTAC helping on some overseas tactical mission. Tony spent the day staring at the elevator.

And then the ding that mattered sounded and when he looked up his beautiful wife stepped off the elevator with McGee. Her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a blue top over black pants. Her badge gleamed in the light and her smile drew him so that he hadn't even realized he'd stood and walked around his desk.

Ziva walked straight into his arms and he kissed her as McGee stopped behind Ziva.

"Aw, Tony, you missed us," McGee teased before heading to his desk.

"Yes, Probie," Tony stepped over to Ziva's desk as she put down her pack, "I couldn't sleep knowing you weren't Elfing away Elf Lord."

"It all went well, Tony," Ziva said as she leaned on her desk and kept her hand on Tony's arm. "The US Marshall picked up the witness at the airport and we came straight here. A very easy assignment."

"I don't know," Tony leaned into her, "you spent a long day on an airplane; maybe we should take the rest of the day off?"

"You know I wrote this scene in the sequel to Deep Six," McGee commented as he checked his email. "You two stole away for an afternoon quickie and poor McGregor was left to take down a terrorist that had broken into Amy's lab."

They all looked at each other and smiled then Ziva nodded, "Why do we not go say hi to Abby."

A few minutes later the three peered around the door to Abby's lab and saw her bobbing her head to some metal tune on her system.

"Everything kosher in here?" Tony asked as they entered her lab.

"Hey guys!" Abby shrieked then turned down the music, "you're back!"

"Yeah," Tony confirmed. "And just making sure there are no stray bad guys lurking near Mass Spec."

"Stray bad guys?" Abby queried.

"Yes," Ziva answered. "McGee jinxed you by telling us he wrote this scene in one of his books."

"McGee!" Abby shook her head. "Anyway, what are we doing this weekend, guys?"

"I don't know about you but me? My wife," Tony smiled broadly.

Ziva smacked his arm, "behave you."

"Yes, yes," Abby waved her hands, "but after that. I heard there was an apple picking fair in Virginia with … well apple picking! And cider and pie and all things apples and maybe just maybe the Deranged Debutantes are playing at the fair."

"Wait," Tony said, "Is this the fair where they set up that big maze and they are going to show Vincent Price movies on a huge outdoor screen?"

"Yes!" Abby confirmed with great enthusiasm.

"Ok," Tony smiled at Ziva, "I think we can go, yes?"

Ziva glanced at McGee then back at Tony, "I think so, yes."

"I'm taking a GPS into the maze," McGee stated.

"Do not worry, McGee," Ziva kissed his cheek. "I will not let you get lost."

"Thank you, Ziva," McGee gave her a squeeze. "Tony, I want to see you bob for apples."

"Oh you think I can't bob?" Tony smirked. "I can bob, McCider."

Abby turned as the phone rang and grabbed it off its cradle, "The Lab of Abby, how may I help you?" She nodded her head, "Oh, hey Gibbs….aha..ok..most excellent! See you Monday." Abby turned to the others, "We get to go home early! Gibbs says it is all quiet on the western front and is letting us get but I think he is just being nice because next week we're hosting that Royal Navy contingent."

"Oh, I forgot about that," Tony commented. "Bunch of British sailors ogling our girls, McGee."

McGee glanced at Abby who in turned took his arm, "Let them ogle, I've only got eyes for McGoo," Abby said.

"I thought it was google?" Ziva asked as Tony pulled her close and kissed her neck with a laugh.

* * *

**Well friends, that's it for One More Day. I wanted to leave it on a silly note. I cannot thank you all enough for the wonderful reviews for this story. I appreciate the interaction and loved that you all enjoyed this tale.**

**I was left…hollowed out by Ziva's last episode. I still can't believe that Tony just left her on that tarmac. I need a better explanation. I sorta want to write my own but I am not sure I have the energy. I leave you all with BIG HUGS and Thanks!**

**Here is hoping one day Cote returns to NCIS and we get Tony and Ziva they way we should!**


End file.
